Light of Aqua
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: my love almost died once and survived only by a miracle.Now she is truely gone because of him. when an ancient power claims the one you love, is it the end? or a whole new beginning? sequel to Losing Her. JxT some AxA note rewritten summery
1. Chapter 1

Hi, yah I finally got around to writing the sequel! (Trust me, I have like five assignments due by the end of term! I swear teachers are trying to kill us.) Any way for those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to my other story losing her. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you try reading it before you read this coz other wise it properly wont make much sense. Any way enough of me babbling enjoy!

Luv Aussie Heroine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I inhaled the deep sea air as I stared across the stormy bay.

_Where are you? _

The thought pierced me threw the heart. Even now after four millennia, I still can't believe I lost them.

The sea breeze blew across the waters, causing them to ripple. Smiling, I let the wind blow back my heavy blue hood. Flaming golden hair spilt down my back like a cascading waterfall. Shrugging my shoulders I let the rest of my cloak fall onto the sand. Slowly I stepped into to the water. The cool water against my skin was a relief after that chaotic meeting with the gods. A loud cry sounded throughout the bay. Over head a flock of water phoenixes flew against the stormy sky.

I remember those cries; my vision began to blur; my curvy immortal body shrank and changed. When I opened my eyes the sky was clear and blue. The water was calm and crystal clear. My body had been replaced with that of a five year old.

In front of me sat a beautiful women, her long flame coloured hair cascaded down her back just like mine did. Her skin was pale and glistened like a thousand diamonds under the water. Her arms were wide open as she smiled lovingly at me.

"Mummy!" I squealed in delight swimming over to her. I lost my balance and crashed into her.

"Hey there Alice," she exclaimed wrapping me tight in her arms. Use her tail; she swam back up to the surface. As we broke the surface the cries of phoenixes became louder.

"Why are there so many phoenixes out today?" I asked curiously looking up at the skies. Brilliant blue birds soared across it, leaving no space unfilled. Their cries sounded like music from both above and under the waves.

"I don't know," mum whispered looking up at the skies. She turned and smiled down at me.

"May be there just excited, like you?" Her hands flickered down to the bulge in her stomach. I leaned my cheek against the bulge. I felt something thump against my body. Giggling excitedly I pulled back to sit on mum's tail.

"Is she ready yet?" I cried looking down at the bump. Excitement bubbled with in me.

Mum just laugh as she stroked my cheek.

"Not yet," she whispered. "Besides how do you know it's a she?"

"I want a baby sister so it is a baby sister," I laughed happily. Mum just shook her head.

"You know that makes no sense Alice?"

The water around us began to churn. From the horizon a pod of dolphins broke the waves, behind them sat a tall god with long floating green hair.

"Grandpa Poseidon!" I squealed happily hurrying over to meet him. The god jumped out of his chariot and pulled me into the water.

"You're not being too much of a pain for your mother are you Alice?" He laughed in a husky voice.

"No dad, we were just discussing when my baby will be 'ready'," mum said playfully as she swam over to met us. Poseidon pulled her into a hug and winked at me.

"You know, she's just like you when you were young Aqua," he smirked as he pulled me onto his back. Mum blushed and moved to the side.

"So how long do I have to wait," I huffed impatiently.

"Oh a while yet I'm afraid Alice," he murmured in my ear.

"Between you and me, your mother was just as impatient as you are."

"Very funny dad," mum hissed rolling her eyes.

"She still is," Grandpa chuckled to me.

"Why can't it be now?" I whined kicking the water.

"Well complaining won't make it go any faster. How 'bout we have a wrestling match huh? Loser has to swim home." Grandpa began to stretch and warm up.

"But we swim home any way Grandpa," I laughed swimming next to him. I always loved to wrestle with Grandpa Poseidon; some how I always managed to win. Grandpa looked at me funny, cocking his eyebrow.

"Your gonna need a tail for this," he smirked, glancing down. I stared down at my long white legs. Closing my eyes I focused really hard. When they opened, my legs had disappeared. A long shiny blue tails like my mum's sat in its place. Now I was older I was getting better at transforming. Eventually I'll be able to bend water and do magic like mummy; but for now I was determined to win. Locking tails, Grandpa began the count down.

"Three . . . two . . . one!"

I pulled with all my might to the left. I could hear grandpa huffing and puffing under the pressure. Finally with a large thump, grandpa's tail crashed into the ocean floor.

"I won, I won," I screamed happily, dancing around.

"I guess I'm getting to old for you," Grandpa laughed.

Suddenly the sky went dark, the phoenixes cries disappeared.

"What's happening?" I cried, shaking as the water became unbearably cold. A dark cloud appeared in the water, kinda like when my pet octopus squirts ink when my dolphin scares him. This cloud was different, it was cold and scary and hade flames in the centre. I let out a scream as a man began to stride out of the evil cloud. His eyes were deep red, like fire. I hate fire; it burns you and makes you thirsty. Shaking, I darted behind mummy. Mum stood up but Grandpa moved in front of her, raising his trident.

"Come Poseidon, is that any way to welcome your dad?" A sinister voice roared.

"Go away Cronus," Grandpa shouted into the darkness.

"Ow, harsh," it purred.

"Cronus I knew you were ugly, I didn't think you were deaf as well," Mummy hissed sarcastically.

"Come now Aqua, is that any way to talk to your Grandad?" The man mummy called Cronus replied evilly.

"I don't care so butt out and leave us alone," she snapped back unafraid.

"Now let's not make this harder than it has to be," Cronus said icily with all the humour gone from his voice. Plucking up my courage I stepped put from my hiding spot.

"Mummy said to go away so go away, or she'll have to use her powers to you. When me and my little sister have our powers we'll kick your butt as well," I yelled bravely.

"Really Alice, I don't think you will be able to hurt a fly," he hissed mockingly.

"That's it, no one insults my little girl like that,' mum screamed. Her eyes flashed aqua as she summoned the waters. Magic glowed at her finger tips, as things began to fly around as she used her physic powers.

"Very impressive," Cronus muttered. "More than I imagined." His hands curled around a stone like thing. It shone an evil blackish colour. Grandpa stared at the rock for a moment, fear gripping his eyes. Seizing me by the shoulder, he threw me behind a rock and raced towards mum.

"Get down Aqua, it's a trap!" Mum looked back at us but it was too late. Black clouds from the evil stone shot forward and seized her. Cronus rose from the sea floor to face her. Mum trashed at the clouds with her tail but nothing helped. The cloud began to suck away her energy.

"Your strong I'll give you that, but you shouldn't have taken me on." Raising his scythe, he bought it down on her stomach.

"No!" she cried as a ball of light exploded from her stomach. Cronus merely laughed at her pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you all," he roared. "Even the unborn aren't safe."

A big bang rang out and they were gone. I swam out from behind the rock.

"No Aqua!" He screamed to the heavens and hung his head in shame. I hugged him tight and cried. Before long Zeus and Hera found us.

"What happened," Hera exclaimed looking around at the mess on the floor.

"Cronus . . . He took Aqua," Grandpa stuttered in between sobs. "He lost her baby." Gasps rang out. Zeus walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. Lifting me up, he began to walk towards the surface.

"Call a meeting of all the Gods and the Oracle," He stated, pulling me closer against his body. Still shivering I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep.

Later at the hall of the gods there was a lot of noise. Gods all around me debated and argued about what should be done; none wanted another war. Zeus stood up the front banging a hammer. Grandpa pulled me onto his lap and we sat and watched.

"My brothers and sisters; Gods, Goddess and all immortals; I present to you the Oracle." Everyone fell silent as a man in an orange tunic walked forward. His eyes were covered by circle shaped glasses. As he approached the front, he pulled them off. His eyes glowed an electric blue colour as he looked into the future. It was the kind of thing I use to see happen to mummy when she had visions.  
"I see," he yelled in a majestic voice that filled the room. "In the future, fear will come again, stronger than ever. Aqua will not be there to protect the mortals this time but her daughter will. For when evil comes again the daughter of Aqua will be reborn and save us all." Whispers broke through the crowd.

"But how will she?" Ares asked.

"She is immortal like her mother and sister, she will be reborn or born again like any other child," the Oracle replied mysteriously. Grandpa spun me around to face him.

"Did you hear that Alice? We will find your sister!" I leaned against his green beard and cried.

The memory faded and the Phoenixes cries rang through the dark sky again. I was back to my normally self, the childhood memory past. I looked out across the bay to where the sun rose.

"I will find you and we will fight Cronus together," I cried to the sky. I knew my sister had already began the fight, but she would need help if she and her friends were to succeed; and I am that help! For now though I will wait. Closing my eyes I dove into the water, letting my legs fade into a glittering tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this is just the prologue. Sorry if it's a bit messed up. It's meant to start off with her standing on a beach, then she gets a flash back from when she was five (which was 4000 years ago!) The flash back is about how she loses her mother and sister. The flash back bits are suppose to be written when she was five. Right now it might not make sense but believe me it will later in the story. For now plz review and I'll try to get the nxt chapter up soon.

Plz'n'Thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine.

I


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been 5 months since I last updated! Time flies I guess. Still can't believe it took that long to update, since I've had this chpt sitting on my computer since September. Thank goodness they bought series 1 back on or it might have been longer. (Yah it's back on down under) Sorry for the wait. Anyway enjoy and thnx to everyone who has reviewed. Luv ya all!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_One month, has__ it been that long already? _

I walked down the silent hall. Faintly I could hear the rest of the team down in the kitchen. Shouting rang out between a light feminine voice and a slightly deeper one. Chuckling to myself, I continued along the hall, wondering what Herry had done to peeve Athena off so early in the morning. By now, I could hear crashing as Atlanta and Archie raced each other around the house. Since they had become a couple, those two never stopped competing against each other; I'm surprised Athena is still sane after all this time. A quiet moan caught my attention from further down the hall. Slowly I opened the door to find my angel.

Theresa lay on the other side of the room caught in the early morning light. Her hair blazed like fire as the light danced across her body. A wave of Déjà vu swam over me. _Has it been a month already?_ It seemed like only yesterday that my biggest concern was protecting Theresa from Cronus. I cringed at the memory of her lying in Chiron's white study, suffering a slow, painful death. Luckily somehow, she had come back to us, to me. A smile broke across my face as I remembered how annoyed Odie and Chiron were when they couldn't find out why. Even now, a month on from that fateful night, Chiron still gave Theresa funny looks.

Another soft moan bought me back to earth. Theresa rolled over in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath. The scar down her right shoulder flashed into appearance, something that only happened when she was having a vision/dream. Slowly, I walked over of her side and pulled the sheet over her shoulder. Staring at her, I wondered if I should wake her up. As I began to lean down some one came to the door.

"Jay, are you in there?" came a groggy voice. I jumped back, feeling the blood run to my face. The door creaked slowly open and a very tired looking Odie stuck his head in. His Afro stood on end in all directions liked he'd been electrocuted or something.

"Odie, I ah. . ," I began to stutter before stumbling back and crashing to the floor. Odie tilted his head to the side and gave me a kind look. Sighing with relief, I pushed myself to my feet. At least it wasn't Archie or Neil other wise the Spanish Inquisition would occur all over again. That was the good thing about Odie, the little genius may question everything scientific but when it came to people's emotions, he didn't pursue them.

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by Neil's high pitch shriek and Athena's thundering shout. I glanced at Odie then launched to my feet.

"I guess it's time to go be leader," I shouted back.

"Yeah, I don't want to see Athena's bad side," Odie huffed. As we ran down the hall, I was sure I heard another scream over Neil's shrieking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The darkness closed in around me, crushing me under its pressure. Fear began to rise in my throat as I stared into the blackness. I couldn't be dead? A wave of déjà vu hit me as the darkness consumed me. I had fought the darkness before and lived but this time it seemed different. This darkness was warmer and fuller than the one I had faced before. So why was it so hard to breathe? Then __it hit me; I wasn't dead, well not yet. The darkness around me was water, heavy and powerful. My lungs burned in my chest as the air escaped me. Soon I would drown! Desperately I tried to claw my way to the surface but something held me back. A hand seized my wrist and began to pull me further into the depths. Struggling; I spun around to face my attacker. Through the darkness I could make out her long straight hair that hung low around her waist. Beyond her waist she had no legs but some sort of fish like tail. However the thing that caught my attention the most was her eyes. They were a deep aqua colour, like the colour of a shallow Caribbean lagoon in the sunlight. She looked at me with curiosity and something else I couldn't place. Some how those eyes felt so familiar, like I had known them all my life. The creature's grip loosed around my wrist as she stared back at me,_

"_Don't struggle, it'll be over soon." Suddenly light broke through the dark water. Desperately I kicked at the creature and she let go. As fast as I could, I swam towards the light. Really I had no idea where it would take me but as long as it was away from here. Just before I entered the light, I glanced back at the creature. Those aqua eyes stared into mine, filled with both sadness and understanding. _

"_We will meet again," the creature whispered before fading into the darkness. With out thinking I swam further into the light. _

My eyes shot open as I woke up screaming. The last fragments of light faded from my vision. It was only a dream, it had to be! Shaking a little, I pushed my body into a sitting position. I felt exhausted even though I had just wakened. Clenching my fist against the pillow, I tried to breathe. It felt good to be able to breathe air again. Slowly the burning in my chest faded away. Why was I so worked up about a dream? Gently I steadied my body against the bed. My legs felt stiff, like I had been swimming all night. That wouldn't surprise me but I didn't remember battling Cronus last night. As I walked towards the door I caught my refection in the mirror and gasped. My eyes glowed a soft aqua colour like the one of the creature in my dream. I shook my head hoping I was just hallucinating, but I wasn't. Gradually the aqua receded and my eyes went back to their normal colour. Eager to get away, I slammed down the mirror and ran out into the hall.

The familiar sound of crashing and yelling made me smile. At least some thing was normal around here. As I descended into the kitchen, the night played over in my mind. I didn't want to admit it, but what happened last night was not just a dream; it was a vision!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat back and watched as Athena was about to bring the knife down on Neil's neck. Instantly my hand flew to my neck like I was about to be strangled. Odie stared at me as I laughed.

"Athena sure is annoyed today; she almost had my neck like five minutes ago."

Odie rolled his eyes and returned to watching Jay try to make peace between our bird brained friend and the angry goddess of war holding a butchering knife in her hand.

"You know either you or Neil are going to make Athena snap some day don't you Herry?" I shrugged and seized the bacon and scramble egg roll on my plate.

"Hey I didn't do anything,"

"Sure, except for cleaning out the fridge this morning," Odie muttered, rolling his eyes.

Shrugging again, I grabbed the roll to take another bite, when something flew into the back of me knocking it out of my hand.

"Nooo," I screamed as the roll fell through the air. Time seemed to slow as the roll tumbled through the air and splattered against the floor. Red tomato sauce stained the white tiles mixed with the yellow from the mustard. Anger began to surge through my body.

"Okay WHO JUST KILLED MY SANDWICH?" I shouted turning around to see who was going to incur my wrath.

Atlanta stood there gripping the bench and smiling triumphantly.

"35 second, beat ya again Arch, Arch?" She spun on her heel to find Archie pulling himself off the ground next to where the dead remains of my breakfast where spluttered across the floor.

"That doesn't count Atlanta, Herry was in the way," He snapped glaring angrily at me. I tried to return the glare but it wasn't near as effective as Archie's.

"Well what about my poor breakfast?" I pointed to the red and yellow stains on the floor.

"Well . . ." he began but was cut off by Atlanta.

"We're sorry Herry, but there's plenty more over there," Atlanta jerked her thumb over to the table in the next room. The bowls were filled with delicious fruit from where ever fruit came from. My stomach roared apparantly a bit too loudly.

"It's a temping offer but I don't think Herry's willing to lose his neck with Athena this morning," Odie remarked, looking at Athena but more importantly the large Butcher's knife she held.

"His already peeved her off enough this morning."

"Since when do you need a butcher's knife for breakfast?" Archie exclaimed, eying the knife cautiously.

'Simple, she couldn't find her normal sword so I guess the butcher's knife was the next best thing.' Odie replied with a shrug.

"Makes sense," Atlanta muttered turning to face Odie.

"By the way, what did you do all night anyway to end up looking like that?"

Odie blushed and stared at the floor.

"Eight hours straight of gaming does nothing for your image."

Atlanta snickered. "Be thankful Athena is keeping Neil busy or other wise . . ," she trailed off as Theresa entered the room. I felt sorry for her, she looked exhausted from something. Her head was low and she had black rings under her eyes. Jay seemed to pick up on this to and some how managed to sneak away from the furious goddess. Crossing the room in several strides he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he whispered looking down at her with concern. Theresa stared out the window looking distracted. Sighing, she turned back to face him.

"I'm fine, just had a bad night," she muttered not meeting his gaze. Shaking the fog from her head she looked over to where Neil was hiding behind the sofa with Athena looming over to him. Cocking an eye brow she looked back at us.

"What did I miss?"

Odie shrugged. "Athena is convinced that Neil hid her sword some where, hence the butcher's knife."

"Yeah I'd think she'd be happy not having to cook to night," Herry murmured looking longingly over at the table.

"Herry!" Atlanta hissed. Whoops right Theresa wasn't suppose to know yet. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

"That's just crazy, what would Neil want with Athena's sword?" She remarked looking at me and Jay for answers.

"Who knows, he properly saw his reflection in it and couldn't resist himself," Archie snickered.

Theresa laughed and went to sit down.

"There go my plans for a quiet day." Jay's face fell slightly at this comment. I knew Theresa had gone though a lot lately but even I was surprised she had forgotten.

"You do know what today is," Jay asked looking hopeful.

"Apart from it being a month since I seriously peeved off Chiron and Thanatos, nothing I can remember," She replied frowning.

"Why has Cronus reared his ugly head again? I wouldn't mind giving him a little pay back for before. If Andrew's is there even better!"

Jay shot a worried look across the table to Atlanta but luckily Archie came to the rescue.

"Didn't think it would be like a Drama Queen to forget her own birthday?" He muttered shaking his head.

"What," Theresa glared at him like he had just shot her.

"That's right happy birthday," Jay whispered kissing Theresa on the lips. The rest of us looked away to give the two love birds some piracy. A reluctant sigh signalled us that they had had there moment.

"So what are we going to do then?" Theresa asked with a bright look in her eye that made you wonder whether the girl we had seen this morning was just a dream.

"We were looking at going out for Dinner," Jay said.

"It looks like Athena could use the night off."

"SO where would you like to go?" Odie asked.

Theresa paused for a minute then shrugged.

"I don't mind, surprise me, just as long as it isn't . . ." Jay shook his head and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't worry, no ones ever going back there."

"But is the food actually any good there?" I asked immediately feeling guilty. Jay and Odie stared at me disapprovingly but Theresa didn't seem to mind. She had other problems to deal with.

"I think it was nice but I don't really remember much."

Footsteps echoed from behind us. Atlanta crouched down with her cross bow in hand, Archie stood behind her gripping the handle of his whip Jay held out his Sword while Theresa was positioned like a cat about to strike. Odie just stood there wondering what was going on.

It turned out to be a very pale looking Neil who was making the sounds.

"Its okay guys the crazy woman's gone," he said looking at the tip of Atlanta's cross bow.

"What did I miss?"

Every one relaxed and weapons disappeared.

"Well we know we don't have to worry about Cronus tonight," Jay laughed looking down at Theresa. Even I had noticed he seemed a lot more casual lately and not more uptight like we though he would be. Being with Theresa had defiantly changed him for the better.

"We should have thought of this before," Archie whispered to Atlanta. Please don't tell me he is psychic as well.

"Come on lets go," Atlanta said walking out of the door.

I followed trying to avoid Athena who had conked out on the couch but still had the butcher's knife in hand.

"Neil remind me never to raid the fridge when you take her sword," I whispered turning back to face Neil.

"So that's what she was going off about!" Neil exclaimed now that he finally got it. What a bird brain!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we walked out of the restraunt, the cool night air washed over me. Behind me I could here Herry burping, I could 'see' Odie ducking to the side with his hand over his mouth. Smiling I slowed down to let the others catch up. Archie raced up to my side.

"That was good wasn't it Atlanta?" He laughed. I thought back to the meal we just had.

"Apart from three chugging contests, Neil complaining because they didn't have any thing under 20 calories apart from diet soda and a burp off contest between Herry and that fat guy at the opposite table, I think it was pretty nice." I replied trying not to laugh when Archie turned bright red.

"Question is will you, Neil and Herry survive Jay's wrath when we get back, he didn't look to happy with you guys."

"Well," Archie muttered, trying hard not to look flustered.

"We picked the local Chinese place, if he wanted us not to do that kind of stuff, he shoulda picked a fancier place."

I rolled my eyes, "You would have done it anyway." He grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was about to hit him but decided not to. It was going to take a while for me to get use to the idea that we are now a couple.

"Should I take it that your in a good mood since you haven't hit me yet like last time," he asked. I shuddered at the memory. A dark cinema, his cold hands and me punching him in the face wasn't something I wasn't proud of. Of course it had turned out that he was just trying to grab the popcorn I stole off him.

"Hey I'm happy as long as Theresa's happy." I replied. We both looked back to where Jay and Theresa laughing about something.

"Let's just hope Athena is still asleep." I muttered as we walked off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was glad when we finally reached home. For some reason, ever since that happened last month, I have always felt weird being in moon light. Tonight especially since it was a full moon. I shivered as we walked in the door.

"You ok?" Jay asked looking worried. I just nodded my head. My dream from last night lingered in the back of my head. Who was that and want did they want with me? Why does it have to be me?

I felt his hand entwine with mine. Immediately the dark feeling retreated and left me feeling warm. I turned to meet his gaze and smiled.

"Of coarse I'm fine, you should lighten up." This earned a smile from him. I extended my mind into his. I don't know when I learned to do this but it defiantly was useful. Jay's seemed happy though there was something he was worried about, but it wasn't major enough. Satisfied I moved back into my own mind.

"Can we go eat cake now," Herry whined behind me. Jay looked at him disapprovingly but I just laughed.

"Course we can, besides I could go for something sugary right now." Odie walked forward into the kitchen and pulled out what I think was suppose to be chocolate cake. It really looked more like a pile of mud. Behind me I heard Atlanta whisper to Archie.

"I guess oldie's cooking hasn't improved since last time." Of course she meant the time Odie had tried to make the ambrosia for the gods. He got it eventually after burning down half the kitchen and creating a mutant pudding that tried to eat everyone. Now that was different from anything Cronus would have though of, death by mutant ambrosia. Shaking my head I looked back at the pudding and tried to smile.

"Did you make it Odie," I asked sweetly, which was playing dumb I know but it seemed to make his happy.

"Yeah, Athena kinda went spastic so I kinda stepped in." he was blushing by now.

"Well doesn't matter anyway, Ares is gonna have em doing laps tomorrow anyway, especially after all those prawn crackers I ate," Archie grumbled. Atlanta elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

Odie walked over and grabbed some candles.

"So umm, how many do we need?" for a genius he could sure be dumb sometimes.

"17," I sighed.

"Umm, sorry but we're gonna have to make do with five," Odie muttered.

"Well you better have more by my birthday next month," Neil whined. "You can have any less for some one who's perfect, especially when they're turning 18." We all rolled our eyes, this was soooo like Neil.

After we cut the cake, we moved into the living room. The cake tasted exactly the way it looked but I didn't tell Odie that. I did notice that I was the only one who actually had to suffer eating the mud, everyone else got off by saying they were full. Even Odie didn't bother to taste it. I though about making Archie eat some and watch him suffer with me but then Atlanta would have to put up with him. I'd get him back on his birthday.

When Odie walked in with a pink box I began to worry. If it was more cake, I defiantly would drag Archie down with me. Atlanta was tough so she could handle him sort of. To my relief the box didn't contain any of Oldie's home made cooking. Instead he and Herry had doubled up to get me a new ipod. But of course, Odie couldn't help making it his own so now I had a flame throwing, arrow shooting ipod. It even had a laser! Smiling I gave Odie and Herry a hug. All that extra stuff properly wasn't useful for a normal person, but for me it properly would come in handy. I also most laughed at the idea of frying Cronus with an ipod.

Archie and Atlanta had both gotten me shopping vouchers. I caught Atlanta's nervous looks when Archie gave me his. She must have been afraid I would drag her out shopping so place that didn't have a good sports store she could hide in. I wouldn't be that mean to her would I? Archie on the other hand?

When Neil came up and gave me two spa vouchers I gave him a surprised look.

'um thanks, but why did you give me two?"

"SO you can take me along with you," he flashed a hope full smile at me. Typical Neil. Odie rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just get one for you?"

Neil looked at him shocked.

"It's Theresa's birthday, that would just be selfish." He turned back to me.

"So I think we should go next Wednesday." Everyone sighed.

I gathered up my things and placed them in my room. I heard something move in the hall way. Biting my lip I backed up against the door and prepared to strike. Turning around the corner only to walk straight into Jay. I felt his arms lock around my body and I relaxed.

"Sorry, I thought Athena had lost it again".

He chuckled himself a smile down at me.

"You know I never got to give you my present," he said still grinning.

"You're not going to make me guess are you?" I had enough surprises for one night.

His gaze immediately dropped and he began to blush.

"Well it's kinda on the roof, so come on." He took my hand and began to lead me to the roof. As we walked out on to the roof the cold air hit me, how could it be this cold? The full moon pulsed silver against the dark sky. Suddenly something in the pit of my stomach began to groan. I hoped whatever we were doing out here would be quick I was anxious to get out of the moon light.

Jay led me to the side of the roof and we sat down. Below the lights of New Olympia gleamed.

"Okay so are you going to keep me guessing much longer?" I asked playfully.

"No," he breathed, pushing a small black box into my hand. His arms shifted around my waist to pull me closer to him. Curiously I weight the black box in my palm. It felt heavier than it looked. Carefully I opened it and gasped.

"Wow." I turned to face Jay smiling. "It's beautiful." Nestled among the black cloth lay a little silver dolphin, it's body curled around some types of clear crystal. Pausing for a second, I picked up the pendent and lay it I his hand.

"Help me put it on," I laughed scoping up my hair. His warm hands brushed against my neck as he fastened the clasp.

My gaze wandered down to wear the little was now resting against my neck. There was some thing about eth dolphin. The feeling my stomach began to grow again.

"Thanks," I whispered turning to kiss him one the cheek. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that we had ever been apart.

I felt Jay tense slightly so I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking confused.

Jay smiled at me sheepishly, his face turning bright red.

"There is one more thing," He murmured. Moving back he crossed the roof to pick up something. This box wasn't wrapped, but had a series of large holes poked in the side. I frowned at him as I took the package. By now he seemed nervous.

"What's in it that's making you so on edge?" I asked looking back at the box in my hands.

"Well it's kinda from all of us, but mainly Persephone," he replied.

Suddenly the box move. I cried out in surprise but it didn't surprise Jay.

"What did she put in there, a live cat or something?"

Jay chuckled. "Close."

Returning my attention to the box I began to open it. About half way through whatever was inside gave another shove and toppled the box over. Curiously I leaned around only to meet the gaze of two ice blue eyes. The creature gave a happy yelp now that it was free from the box and began to chase it's tail. Jay moved to scoop up the puppy and place it in my arms. This puppy was big! It's pointed ears stood up tall and it's bushy tail wagged happily. It's fur was soft and overed in reddish patches over white.

"Some type of collie?" I asked turning to Jay, it was hard to tell the exact breed in the moon light.

"Husky actually." Some of the tension left Jay's shoulders. I bought the puppy closer to my face and it licked my nose.

"He's so cute," I laughed before pausing. "Actually is it a he or a she?"

"She," Jay whispered back stroking the pup's muzzle. "Her name's Ruby."

"Ruby." I muttered to my self, letting the name ring out.

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine and Atlanta's actually, Persephone just happened to have one some how."

"Didn't think Cerberus could have pups?" I laughed. Ruby barked happily at the joke. I went to set her down but she wouldn't leave my arms.

"She's taken to you," jay smiled wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Just like I've taken to her," I smiled back. "Thanks." We walked back to meet the others.

"So you didn't run screaming when the box started moving?" Archie chuckled.

"Very funny but no," I said shaking my head. Atlanta sat down beside me and began scratching ruby behind her ear.

"She's so cute," she mused.

"Yeah, but is Athena going to be ok with this?" Odie asked warily.

"She wasn't exactly friendly today." I shrugged.

"We deal with that tomorrow. That was when ruby decided to fall asleep on top of me. Stoking her, I let my gaze wander to the moon out side. It slowly began to slip behind the clouds. I shivered as the feeling in my stomach began again. Some thing was going on but I would deal with that tomorrow as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't wait much longer Thanatos, I need her soon," I cried to the god of death. He just smiled back in his creepy way.

My attempt to reach her today had failed but I wouldn't give up.

"It has to be soon, it has already happened, her powers have bloomed, and we need to grab her soon."

"Don't worry, I'll get her one way or another," Thanatos chuckled.

"It wont belong soon Miss Alice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally chpt 2's finished. So what is Thanatos doing helping this mysterious person? Sry but ya gonna have to wait I while. But I promise to upload soon. (Not 5 months later)

Until then plz review, any feed back welcome.

Plz'n'thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I've been kinda busy over Xmas/New year. Still now that it's summer hols down here I will try to update more often. Okay enough of my ramblings, sit back and enjoy chpt 3!

"_Come to me," the creature called in an eerie voice. I struggled to breathe as I twisted free of her grasp. _

"_Get away form me!" I tried to scream by no sound came out. The creature started back at me with her aqua eyes pleading. _

"_You can't keep running, sooner or later your gonna have to come to me." _

"_Never," I gasped kicking to the surface. The creature gave a sad nod and faded back into the depths. _

I bolted up right gasping. Ruby sat beside me, looking at me eagerly like she under stood. Shaking my head I forced my self to my feet. How could this be happening? I reached across to me dressing table to grab my dolphin pendent but dropped it when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My face was pale white and I had dark rings circling my eyes. But that wasn't the thing that frighted me the most. My eyes glowed the same crystal aqua that the creatures had. Slowly I squatted down to pick up the pendent off the floor. Ruby trotted up to me and pressed her soft fur against my side.

"What's happening to me?" I choked, out looking back at the husky. Ruby stepped forward and gave me an encouraging lick. Sighing, I pulled my self up and fastened the clasp around my neck. When I looked back into the mirror, my eyes had returned to their normal emerald green.

"Am I going insane Ruby, I been having the same strange things happen for two weeks now." I mumbled. Ruby shrugged and trotted up to me with a white tank with Tweetie on it and black shorts in her mouth. With out thinking, I grabbed them and started to change. Ruby perched her self on my bed and watched me curiously. I noticed she did this every morning, like I was some science experiment. Great now I was talking to my dog. Shaking my head I walked out the door and into the hall way.

The familiar voices coming from the kitchen were a relief to my ears. It killed me not to be able to tell Atlanta and especially Jay what had been happening these past couple of week. But even if I did tell them, would they believe me? Answer no. Odie would properly just pass it off as some side effect of what I had suffered over a month ago. Plus Jay didn't need my sanity problems on to of saving the world from Cronus. Every one had noticed he had been a lot more laid back lately especially me, but how long would it last? Anything could send him spiralling back down that path. No, I loved him and the team to much to do that to them, my problems were my own.

Satisfied with my answer, I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. At least everything here seemed, well as normal as 7 teens destined to fight an evil maniac god of time could get. Odie was drumming away on his laptop as usual and Herry was munching way to loudly on about 5 pieces of toast. I couldn't seem Archie and Atlanta but I had no doubt they were competing in some form or another. At last my gaze fell on Jay and I felt my heart skip a beat. Was it supposed to do that after over a month of dating? Shrugging to myself I sat down beside him. He turned to face me and I felt his brown gaze on me.

"Hey," he said softly. His tone confused me, why did he sound like the slightest noise would frighten me away? Shifting in my chair, I reached out into his mind. Another thing no one knew was that I could slip into people's minds and feel what they were feeling. I didn't tell the group because I didn't want them feeling uneasy around me. Jay's thoughts suddenly filled me, fear, concern and worry. I couldn't pinpoint the cause of his emotion but I could take a lucky guess. I held the connection a moment longer before returning to my own mind. The whole process had taken less that a second so no one had noticed.

"Hi," I said back weakly, remembering that he had just talked to me a moment ago. Just then Athena walked past and laid a plate of bacon and toast in front of me. I caught a glance of Herry gobbling down his bacon and nearly threw up. Gently I pushed the plate away from me and towards the edge of the table. Right on cue, Ruby came galloping in and scoffed the whole lot in less than a second.

"Ruby," Jay scolded, glaring at the dog.

"No its fine, I'm not hungry," I quickly added in. Jay turned to me and frowned.

"You need to eat something Theresa," he muttered pushing what remained on his plate towards me. My stomach groaned at the mention of food. I just shook my head and pushed the plate back.

"No thanks," I replied sending a smile his way. I was glad he cared about me that much but that just made it harder to hide things from him. Before he could say anything more, I got to my feet and headed for the door.

"I've got a training session with Ares," I muttered over my shoulder. Herry grunted to say he under stood. Just as I opened the door some one reached over my shoulder and closed it. I snapped around to see Jay standing over me, his body tense and rigid. I didn't need to see his mind to know he was worried; it was painfully obvious in his eyes. I met his gaze and was lost in it. Neither of us spoke for a while, we just took comfort in each other's presence. I itched to drop this whole 'the team doesn't need to know' thing and tell him everything. I could see that he knew there was something I wasn't telling him.

"What's wrong Theresa?" he whispered gently to me. I knew he wouldn't believe me but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"There's nothing wrong Jay," I whispered back. The silence rang on again but this time it felt unbearable. Jay moved his other hand to rest on my cheek.

"You know I know you better than that Theresa," he breathed.

I sighed and gazed at the floor not able to meet his gaze.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, stronger this time. I noticed his body slump slightly in defeat and I knew he still didn't believe me. He must have just accepted that he wasn't going to get a response out of me now. Jay moved his hand off the door and wound it around my waist drawing me in closer. He rested his fore head against mine and sighed.

"If there is something wrong I'm here for you, don't hesitate to come and talk ok?" His lips found mine and the world melted away, well for a moment any way. Too soon he broke away.

"Okay," I whispered back before walking out the door.

I needed answers but he couldn't give them to me. Picking up the pace I headed for the school. Ares could wait but maybe Persephone could help me?

I watched sadly as she ran off. What was happening between us lately? Shaking my head, I walked back into the kitchen. Herry sat there finishing off his breakfast (which was five times what any normal person would eat!) and Odie was busy on his lap top again. I walked to the table and sat down beside Odie who pretended to look busy behind his laptop screen. Sighing I turned to the remains of my breakfast that Theresa left untouched. Looking at the food made me feel queasy but as I was about to chuck it away, I felt something brush against my leg. Ruby looked up at me with her blue eyes and jerked her head towards the plate of food. Giving up, I handed the husky what ever left overs remained on my plate. She gave a happy yelp and gulped them down quickly. Odie turned towards me and began to open his mouth like he was going to say something but then stopped and returned to his laptop. An awkward silence fell across the room and all we could hear was Herry's loud chewing.

"Hey," Atlanta shouted running into the kitchen. She was dressed similar to how Theresa had been in shorts and tank top.

"Has anyone seen Theresa this morning? We have a training session with Ares and I can't find her anywhere!"

"She's already left," I muttered not bothering to sound cheerful. Atlanta looked back at me wide eyed and worried.

"That's the third time this week," she said shaking her head. Odie slammed the top of his laptop down and huffed.

"Come on guys we can't keep ignoring it, there is something wrong with Theresa," he stated flatly. A bit of tension left my shoulders now that some one had confirmed all my fears out loud.

"Yeah I noticed," I replied. The others nodded.

"Has anyone noticed she hasn't eaten? Ruby's starting to grow fat!" Herry said in between bites. Ruby growled and Atlanta just rolled her eyes.

"Like you can talk," she muttered under her breath.

"So not eating and obviously not sleeping," Odie restated producing a pen and paper.

"Anything else?"

"Any one noticed Drama Queen is more on edge than normal," Archie remarked. Immediately everyone's gaze fell on me.

"Hello we're all on edge," Atlanta snapped at her boyfriend. Archie turned to face her frowning.

"No I mean more than usual, I don't know it just seems these past two weeks like something's been gnarling at her." Archie looked thoughtful. Now that I thought about it, he was right, she had been really on edge lately.

"Trouble in paradise?" Neil snickered jerking his thumb in my direction.

"No everything's fine between us," I snapped back, angry that he would even consider it was because of us. Though it was a possible scenario I guess. Odie just shook his head.

"It's not between them; if that was the case wouldn't it have happened earlier?" Odie pointed out.

"So it happened after her birthday?" Herry suggested putting two and two together.

"That's my thought anyway, she was pretty jumpy that morning," Odie mused. I mentally kicked my self for not putting everything together sooner. Why did I have to wait two weeks when Theresa could be in trouble right now?

"Could it be from you know when?" Archie said slowly raising his eyes brow. Shivers ran down my spine as I remembered that time, the emotions I had felt before sunrise. Honestly since Theresa had recovered, I really hadn't revisited those dark memories. Even though Archie had tried to be discreet, it still hurt. Looking around the room particularly at Atlanta, I could tell their thoughts were similar to mine.

"No don't think it has anything to do with that, though I won't rule it out," Odie replied.

"So what do we do then?" Atlanta asked desperately. I felt the leader rise with in me and take control.

"We go and talk to the gods, this is something they should know," I said confidently. Having a plan to follow felt good. The lack of Cronus attacks had given me a break from being leader and it felt good to be back in control.

"Let's go and talk to Persephone first." I glanced around the room and got confirming nodded from everyone. Herry reached into his back pocket and produced a set of keys.

"Let's roll," he shouted.

I huffed in frustration as I watched Theresa perched on the side of the couch. A grey duffle bag sat at her feet from her training session with Ares. Judging from Ares screams as Theresa coward in here after their session, it didn't go well. He wasn't the only one having trouble with Theresa today. Ok that sounded a little harsh, I don't know what she did to peeve Ares off but the trouble I was having with her wasn't her fault. I adjusted my position and attempted to reach into Theresa's mind again. Nothing, it was like I was hitting an invisible wall that wouldn't let me into her mind. I sat back and groaned catching Theresa's worried gaze.

"It didn't work did it Persephone," she asked nervously. I just shook my head. Theresa looked away and her shoulders sagged.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried slamming her head against the couch. Immediately I sat up and moved towards her side. The last thing I needed was for her to get brain damage.

"What is it blocking you?" Theresa asked desperately looking out into space.

"The one time I actually need you to read my mind and you can't reach it because of me." I put my arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort the girl.

"Why don't you just tell me about the dream," I suggested. Theresa just shook her head.

"All I can be sure of is that some creature was trying to pull me under water, it was like it needed me from something. Other than that I can't place anything else. I thought you could help me do that." Something gnarled in the pit of my stomach. Something was keeping me out and I couldn't control it, so this is what helplessness felt like? Feeling so pathetic because someone has bested you?

"How long have these visions been going on for?" I asked. Theresa looked at me with surprise when I said vision instead of dream. It was like she was finally accepting that this was not just something you could blame on to much pizza before bed.

"Since my birthday," She whispered. I frowned, this can't be good. Theresa slumped back into the chair in defeat.

"Am I going insane Persephone?" She asked softly.

"No," I breathed. Theresa sighed and began to fiddle with the dolphin pendent around her neck. The colour of the dolphin was the same colour as the singlet she wore, a light turquoise blue. It reminded me of the ocean.

"Is there anything else strange happening?" I asked. Theresa stared back at me and I froze.

"Not that you can help me with." Her eyes suddenly changed colour from their usual emerald green to a crystal like aqua colour like that also of the ocean. I stared at the contrast between the girl's eyes and the rest of her body. She had changed, her skin was paler that before and her hair looked slightly longer. She also seemed to move more gracefully, like she was moving through water. They were subtitle changes but they seemed to fit Theresa better than how she was before. It was difficult to describe, like when a young child loses their baby chubbiness and takes on their true form.

"You saw didn't you," Theresa murmured almost to low to hear even for a god.

"You saw my eyes." I nodded as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Theresa!" I called after her but she scoop up the grey duffle bag that contained the clothes from Ares session and left.

As I followed Jay down the hallways to find Persephone I began to feel nauseas. What could be wrong with Theresa that Jay thought it was necessary to talk to the gods about? Archie gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She'll be fine Atlanta." I gave him a great full glance and continued on. It felt weird to me being so concerned and worried. It made me feel weak and helpless and that's what scared me. I was a huntress, I shouldn't be scared or worried like this, it just isn't me! When you found yourself praying that Archie would go back to challenging every word you say, you know something is seriously wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Archie asked looking down at me.

"I don't know, this kinds reminds me of you know when," I murmured back not daring to mention it directly particularly behind Jay. True Theresa wasn't on her death bed now but the memories where still there, it was daunting.

"We'll be . . ." Archie began when I punched him in the shoulder. The hit wasn't hard but Archie did sway slightly.

"That's my girl," he said proudly moving out of the way as I took another swipe at him. Jay turned to look back at us but didn't say anything. He's properly just as desperate for things to be back to normal too, I realised.

Turning back, Jay raised his arm and knocked on Persephone's solarium door. The door opened back it's self and was followed by a soft "Come in."

As we walked in I saw Persephone slumped against one of the couches half heartily playing with a rose's petals. Right now she didn't look like the powerful goddess of spring or wife of the god of the dead. If anything she looked . . . defeated? The goddess glanced up as well entered and gave us a strained smile.

"What brings you heroes here?" She asked, her voice sounding mechanical and unnatural.

"We're here about Theresa," Jay said cutting straight to the chase. His voice had taken on a similar tone to Persephone's, robotic. At the mention of Theresa, the goddess's forced smile faded. Her whole facade came tumbling down.

"So you've noticed it too," Persephone murmured. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked looking sceptically at the goddess. Persephone sighed and motioned for everyone to sit. I moved towards the couch and timidly sat down, vaguely aware of Archie at my side.

"Theresa was here about ten minutes ago," the goddess began. Jay's eyes shot wide open.

"Theresa was here, is she ok?" his voice was starting to rise in pitch. It was all to clear to us now something was defiantly wrong. Persephone nodded sadly.

'She's been having visions but when I tried to enter her mind, well I was kicked out."

"Kicked out!" I cried. "How is that even possible?" Persephone shook her blonde hair and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, no one has ever kept me out before." I could feel the panic start gnarling away at my gut. What would be powerful enough to keep a goddess like Persephone out?

"I take that this is bad," Herry muttered looking towards Odie. He simply nodded.

"Did you notice anything else?" Jay's voice was softer than before.

"Yes," she whispered leaning closer towards us.

"It was her eyes, they . . . I don't know, they changed colour in front of me,' the goddess murmured in a hushed tone.

"Eye colour?" Odie said raising his eye brow. "How is that a big deal, it could have been the lights or . . ."

"They started glowing aqua," Persephone snapped cutting Odie short. "And it's a big deal because Theresa knew it was happening."

"So what, she's having nightmares, not sleeping or eating and her eyes are glowing aqua?" Archie said sceptically. I had to admit when you said it like that, it did seem pretty nutty. I looked over at Jay. His shoulders were tense and he seemed lost.

"So what do we do Jay," Archie asked bringing Jay back to Earth. After a minute or two the lost expression left his face and was replaced by one of a leader.

'Simple we find Theresa and get to the bottom of this," he ordered confidently.

"Yes sir," I said jumping up. Suddenly Hermes crashed into the room.

"Cronus, his at the park you have to go," the god said in between breaths.

"What about Theresa?" I yelled.

"She's on her way there already," Hermes replied before flying out the door. Our gazes returned to Jay.

'Fine, we'll deal with Cronus then with Theresa," he shouted running out the door. Nodding, Archie and I broke out into a run to catch him.

I stared as Cronus barked orders at the giants. The great buffoons nodded eagerly but crashed into each other as they raced to do their jobs. Great, I was stuck helping these guys. Though I guess if the choice was burning away in Tartarus or helping these idiots, I would take the latter. I looked up and suddenly Cronus was looming over me. His crimson red eyes burned into my brown ones. I looked down at my self. No longer was my hair blonde and my eyes blue. Everything that had made me Andrew was gone thank goodness. Now that I had dropped my disguise, I was just me.

"Are you ready my apprentice," Cronus shouted. I nodded and smiled. I may have failed at killing Theresa and the others over a month ago but that this time I wouldn't fail.

"The oracle predicted something big would happen today and it will, the end of the prophecy," Cronus laughed.

"I don't care just as long as I can get my hands on Jay's throat," I snarled back. Cronus merely grinned.

"Just make sure you actually destroy him this time."

"Don't worry master, the shock of who I am will kill him if I don't do it first," I cried. Cronus nodded and returned his gaze to the clearing.

"Today is the end!" he cried to the skies.

I looked to the blood red sky and smiled.

Cronus is right; tonight will be the end_ brother _. . .

Okay there's chpt 3 for you! If any one is confused the last bit is from Andrew or who you thought was Andrew's point of view. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go and read losing her)

Plz read and review any suggestions or constrictive criticism welcome.

Plz'n'Thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took a while to update; being stuck at home for two weeks with your brother down with chicken pox isn't fun. Thank goodness for Bones and Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Okay I properly should mention that a few people have mentioned that it's hard to tell whose pov it's from and I honestly don't blame them. To make it easier (hopefully) the person whose pov it is, is now featured at the top of the segment. Ok I'll shut up now and let you read now.

__________________________________ XTHERESAX __________________________________

I broke out into a full on sprint after I left the school. Hermes had said Cronus was in the park and that was 6 blocks from here. I knew I should have waited for the others like any sane human being would but I felt anything but human right now. I ran on passed the busy roads of New Olympia with Ruby at my heels until I reached the entrance of the park. Pausing, I glanced around trying to figure out where in the park Cronus was. Thick smoke pulsing from the southern side of the park caught my eye. I guess the one good thing about Cronus was he wasn't hard to find, just follow the path of destruction and chaos.

With a quick glance down at Ruby, I ran into the woods. My stomach suddenly tightened and I felt sick. Visions flashed before my eyes but they disappeared too quickly for me to take them in. Even though I couldn't see them I knew what they meant. Some thing big was going to happen today, something that would effect our fight against Cronus. Shaking the images from my head, I continued on to the clearing. Images from over a month ago flooded back to me, Cronus, giants, pain, dying and Andrew. Bawling my hands into fists, I dived behind the closest bush and waited. Sure enough Cronus appeared with his apprentice beside him. I still couldn't believe I had fallen for him. I felt the urge to jump out and rip the apprentice's head off but that would properly just lead to my death like last time and I had no wish to suffer through that again.

Instead I sat back and waited.

As far as could see there weren't any beasts that should have been extinct for 3000 years to battle which was annoying. I would love to take out my frustration on one right at the moment. Whoa, that sounded more like Atlanta than me. I continued to watch Cronus for several more minutes but nothing was happening. I contemplated calling the others but chances are they were already on their way. Ruby suddenly shot up right and started barking. I turned to clamp her mouth shut but it was too late. Cronus snapped around and glared at me, an evil smile spreading across his face like wild fire.

"Theresa, how nice of you to join us, but your a little early aren't you?" Cronus purred signalling to his apprentice.

"No matter, there's an old friend here to see you. He wasn't happy with how things ended between you guys last time."

"Theresa," Andrew called. I moved out of the bushes and took a fighting stance. Forget about the mythical beasts, dishing out pay back to the guy who nearly killed me was even better.

"You really shouldn't have come Andrew, I've got enough going on in my own life right now with out you messing it up," I hissed lunging forward. He blocked me and shoved me back.

"What with _Jay_?" he resorted, his voice dripping with envy. He aimed a kick to my gut but narrowly missed.

I just glared at him before his jaw connected with my foot and he went sprawling to the ground. I began to advance but he was back on his feet.

"Wait, are you having problems with Jay?" he asked sounding hopeful. When I didn't meet his gaze he broke off laughing.

"So you two are having problems, you know I'm still an option."

"Only your option means I have to be dead!" I snarled back aiming another kick for his head. This time though he was ready. As I was about to connect with his jaw, his hand seized my ankle and sent me flying into the nearest tree.

Groaning I began to push myself into a sitting position when I heard Herry's voice calling out.

"Over here," I yelled pushing myself back on to my feet. Herry and Archie suddenly appeared at my side and lunged forward. For a moment I wondered why they had run in the opposite direction to where Andrew was standing but then Agnon and the other giants burst through the trees. Herry collided head first with one, sending him flying into Agnon. Archie bought his whip down on the other giant's wrist slicing deep into its flesh. Howling in pain, the giant moved to swat Archie out of the way but Archie was too quick for him. I was about to go and help the boys when I sensed some one beside me. Atlanta stood beside me, her hazel eyes trained on mine.

"Are you ok?" she asked momentarily distracted when Archie ploughed head first into the closest boulder.

"I'm fine," I said quickly running out to join the fight. Atlanta sped past me but shot me a look that said our conversation wasn't over. Since when was Atlanta this nosy, wasn't that normally me or Neil? Clearing my head I focused on the fight but I couldn't quite block out the sense of unease in my stomach.

Gazing over the battle field, I looked for my next opponent. Atlanta, Archie and Herry already had the three other giants covered and Jay was fighting Cronus. I couldn't see Odie or Neil but they were properly safely in the bushes. I was about to go over to Atlanta when some one tackled me to the ground. Flipping over I came face to face again with Andrew. Before I could react his lips met mine. His tried to force me to react but I stubbornly refused. By now I could feel Atlanta and particularly Jay's gaze on me. Desperately I searched for a way to get Andrew off me but only came up with one solution that suited me fine. Swiftly I bought my knee up, scoring right where, well lets just say he wont be reproducing any time soon. Andrew fell sideways leaving an opening for me to escape.

I sprinted over to where Herry and Atlanta stood.

'Trade partners?" I cried to Herry. His eyes narrowed and he slammed his fist against his palm.

"Gladly," he snorted stalking over to where Andrew lay whimpering.

"Nice shot," Atlanta shouted over to me between punches.

"Thanks,' I murmured focusing on the two head blue giant in front of me.

In between punches, my gaze trailed over to where Herry circled Andrew. Suddenly Jay broke away from Cronus and moved to stand in front of Herry.

"Do you mind, it's kind of personal," He shouted bringing his sword down against Andrews armour. Andrew just laughed and began advancing towards Jay.

"Oh yes this is personal, family feud if you like," Andrew purred.

Jay frowned. "What do you mean, this is about Theresa?"

Andrew just snorted and stepped back.

'Yeah right did you think I invented Andrew just so I could win over your girl? Theresa was just an unexpected bonus; you know what I really came for!" Jay gritted his teeth and stepped towards the apprentice.

"Who are you then," Jay snarled but the apprentice only snickered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" With that Jay side stepped and bought his sword up under his jaw. Andrew's helmet flew off and was crushed under Agnon's feet. I leaned in closer to see who Andrew really was but Jay had beaten me to it. He crouched over the body frowning. Andrew rolled over laughing and Jay went pale. Atlanta and I moved closer to see but soon I wished I hadn't. Andrew's blonde hair and blue eyes had disappeared, replaced with all too familiar brown hair and chocolate eyes. I glanced between Jay and Andrew and felt sick. They looked exactly alike!

Jay stumbled back, not daring to break eye contact as Andrew stood up and laughed.

"What's wrong little brother, aren't you happy to see me?"

Jay backed away, his eyes continually scanning up and down his brother as if to make sure he was real. I couldn't blame him; I was having a hard time believing that this guy who loved me enough to try to kill me was Jay's brother. This was just too creepy.

"I never had a brother," Jay stammered trying to sound confident but failing.

"No of course you won't remember me dear Jay, you were only eight when I so unfortunately drowned." Andrew snorted.

"You properly had therapy or something to forget me, though I heard we have a new little sister, what is she like?"

"You will never find out," Jay snarled suddenly snapping out of his flunk.

"I don't care who you your parents are, you are not my brother!"

"Awe come on Jay, don't you even want to know what my name is?" Andrew purred innocently.

"Fine what is it," Jay snapped wearily. Andrew smiled evil at Jay and then over at me.

"Than "

Jay tensed grasping his sword tighter.

"At least I know who I'm destroying now."

Than just shook his head.

"There is more to it than that, do you know what the name Than means in Greek? It means death! Nice how our parents decided to call me death but I guess they were right because I am technically dead now!"

"Well I be glad to send you back to Tartarous to rot!" Jay cried, snarling at his brother but Than just laughed.

"Jay where are your manners, there is something else we have to deal with first before you attempt to kill me which of coarse will only be in vain." Than's gaze suddenly locked on me. I had been so caught up in the Jay's evil brother thing that I had completely forgotten about the battle.

"Okay Theresa so the whole blonde hair blue eyes thing doesn't work for you, but now you've seen the real me and I know you like that kind of thing what do you say?" He extended his hand out to me.

"No way you sick freak! Do you think I will just take you back after you tried to kill me!" I spat recoiling from his hand.

"You know who I love and that's not changing any time soon."

Than groaned but kept advancing.

"Theresa we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way Thanatos will claim you today, it has been fore told!"

"No that's not going to happen today," I snapped back. I scanned the clearing taking in my friends. Herry and Odie gave me reassuring nodded, Neil was looking at him self in the mirror and Archie only had eyes for Atlanta. Atlanta looked slightly worried but still gave me a confident nod. It was only Jay's gaze that worried me. He looked frightened but not for himself. I slipped into his mind and was lost in the tidal wave of emotions, anger that Cronus's apprentice was his brother and after what he had done to me, concern over what had happened this morning and with Persephone, but most importantly he was afraid that what Than said was true. It properly should have frightened me that Jay was scared for me but I was a fighter and I didn't plan on ending my life here today.

As I began to walk towards Than, I could feel Jay's fears escalate. Soon I would put those to rest. Than seemed to light up as I came closer to him like he though I was coming over to his side. As he drew closer I crouched lower and bought my foot around to score a perfect round house kick to his nose.

"There's your answer," I snickered walking back over to where jay stood. I saw his shoulders relax as I moved to stand beside him.

"So what do we do now? Herry asked moving in to grab James I was about to turn to Jay when it happened. The feeling in my stomach suddenly escalated and I doubled over. My vision went blurry but when it came back into focus the world was blue. Cronus emerged from behind the trees and bought out his scythes but instead of going to fight Jay he stalked over to me.

"This is the end!" he cried raising his scythes. I tried to scream a warning to myself but at that moment his scythes met my flesh and the vision ended.

My eyes fluttered open only to see Jay standing over me.

"What's happening Theresa?" he asked looking anything but calm.

"Cronus!" I gasped in between breathes. Jay moved to help me up but then his head snapped around suddenly.

Just like in my vision, Cronus emerged from the bushes.

"I think it is time I intervened. Sorry if you missed me Jay but I thought I should stay out of this particular family feud. I've got my own I have to deal with after this," Cronus smiled stalking over in my direction.

I turned to look up at Jay panicking.

"You have to go and fight him," I winced trying to push myself to my feet but he didn't move from my side.

"Go, I just need a minute to catch my breath."

"Theresa?" Jay began meeting my gaze. Why did this feel like the last time I would ever see his brown eyes? For some unknown reason, I took a moment to drink in his face. Shaking my head I broke his gaze and got to my feet.

"Just go please!" I cried to him desperately. He looked stunned for a minute but then gave a stiff nod. Great if I survived this I was going to have to fight the Spanish Inquisition when I got home.

Jay ran out to meet Cronus in the centre of the clearing. Cronus seemed amused but impatient as he drew out his scythes once more.

"You know Jay; one of you will die today like my apprentice said. I have the oracle's word on that," Cronus snigged. Jay tightened his grip on the sword and bought it down on Cronus's head but Cronus blocked with his scythes just in time.

"No one will die today, whatever the oracle says," Jay shouted.

"You tell him Jay," Archie's voice rang out from across the clearing. Herry had finished off his giant and was moving towards Cronus with Atlanta. As Atlanta passed me she stopped, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on Theresa," She asked sounding worried. I tried to take deep breaths and suppress the panic rising in my throat. Things were getting a little to much like my vision for comfort.

"I'm fine," I replied trying to sound confident. Atlanta nodded but refused to join the fight with the others. Instead she hovered close to me. The last thing I needed was to be baby sat. Shifting into a defensive position I refocused on Cronus. Maybe I could do something from here.

Without thinking I picked up Agnon telekinetically and threw him into Cronus. Jay looked around in surprise. Cronus growled and pushed Agnon off him.

"Enough!" he roared barging past Jay. The others looked surprised and Jay frowned as if trying to figure out what Cronus was trying to do. His eyes traced the god's path until they rested on me. Jay's eyes widened in panic as he realised Cronus's target me.

"Theresa, NOOOOOOO!" he cried but it was too late. Cronus was looming over me scythes raised me.

"This is the end of the prophecy," He cried, bringing his scythes down on me. I tried to jump out of the way but he was to close. I felt the scythes rip through me as I collided with the cold ground. As I fell, I wondered how long it would take. Last time it had taken me 12 hours to die but it didn't look like I had to worry. As soon as I hit the ground I felt the life leave me and everything go dark.

_________________________________ XATLANTAX_________________________________

I could only stare as Theresa collided with the ground. I should feel relieved that Cronus had missed her throat and gotten her stomach instead. At least that gave us some time to get to Chiron. However she didn't attempt to get up or cry out in pain. Her body lay motionless against the ground. I thought she might have fainted but to my horror I noticed she wasn't even breathing. Without a second thought about Cronus, I raced across to her body and knelt beside it. As I reached out to grab her shoulder it felt unnaturally cold.

I turned round to see even Cronus standing there with his mouth open.

"She's dead? How can that be I only hit her stomach." Just like that his surprised look was replaced with a vengeful smile.

'Finally the prophecy is broken!"

My eyes wandered to Jay who stood motionless, eyes fixed on Theresa's cold body.

"Come Agnon, let's take our leave. Until next time Jay," Cronus announced creating a portal. When no one looked back at him he shrugged and walked through the portal muttering about how easy it had been. Just as the portal was about to close, Jay's brother sprinted across the clearing to catch it. As he was about to enter, he paused and turned back to us.

"Guess I've won brother, Theresa is with me now," he laughed as the portal closed.

Jay broke out of his trance and sprinted over to where Theresa lay and immediately scoped her up into his arms. I saw him nearly break out into tears as he brushed against her cold skin. Jay turned and began to run flat out to Herry's truck with Theresa clutched close to his chest.

"Odie I need you," he cried sounding desperately. Neil and Odie suddenly appeared from the bushes and came running to the truck. Odie began to check over Theresa but from the look on his face the news wasn't good.

"She's not breathing," He murmured quietly removing his hands from her chest. "And I can't find a pulse."

My chest began to ache as I put two and two together. No pulse plus not breathing almost always equalled dead.

"No she can't be dead!" Jay shouted at Odie desperately. I could see Odie was searching his brain for any other possibility other than the one right in front of him.

"You right, there are several conditions that mask signs of life. We have to get her to Chiron though."

Jay simply nodded and pulled Theresa closer to him. He made it into the truck easy enough with Theresa draped across his lap. I could see he was trying not to cry. Odie moved to sit next to Jay so he could monitor Theresa. I couldn't help sobbing when I felt some one behind me. Archie looked like he was on the brink of crying but he opened his arms and pulled me into them. It felt like last month all over again. Archie held on to my tightly, rubbing the small of my back to try and calm me down.

"Do fret yet Atlanta, Odie said there is a chance Theresa isn't dead and we've got to believe that. Remember she pulled through against the odds last time." He whispered. I hugged him tightly and shook my head.

"But last time she was at least breathing and she wasn't this cold," I stammered. Archie just nodded and gaze over to Herry's truck.

"You ride in the back with Odie and Jay. Jay will need help and if Theresa does wake up she'll need you," Archie murmured gently guiding me towards the back doors of the truck.

I swallowed the last of my sobs and climbed into the back of the truck. Jay held Theresa in his arms and stared down at her cold face lost while Odie got on the phone with the gods. I wondered why Odie hadn't started CPR to try and revive her but I guess it was a bit hard to do in the back of a moving truck. Plus what good would dit do anyway. Theresa's legs that were draped across my lap felt even cold that the rest of her.

Silently I reach past Odie and held her cold hand. Jay's was also holding her hand and he looked up at me when he felt my touch. I met our leader's gaze and felt the worry pass between us. As we drove to the school, I tried to convince my self that I saw her take the occasional breath but that was all in vain. The truth I feared was that her spirit was already long gone on its way to the Elysian Fields.

* * *

Poor Theresa she may be dead again. At least this time it wasn't as long or painful.

Plz read and review whether you loved it or hated it and I'll try to update before the end of the summer holidays down here. (School NOOOOOOO! Yr 10 doesn't sound fun)

Plz'n'Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, wow has it been over 2 months already? Sry for the slow update but yr 10 gives u loads more homework Yuk! (that could be due to me being suck in some stupid advanced class where you do yrs 8,9,&10 in 8&9 and start yr 11 courses this year, but only in some subjects) ok that makes no sense but that's what they tell us.

A couple of changes thnx to those of you who reviewed. Mainly the name of Cronus's Apprentice/ Andrew/ Jay's brother, has been changed from James to Than. You are properly wondering if that's even a name but I did do my research and Than is a real Greek name. It means death which kind of fits in with the story (changes have been made as well to chpt 4 if u want to check it out.) okay enough of my ramblings, go read and enjoy. (Remember to review as well!) Thnx luv Aussie Heroine!

______________________________XHERRYX_________________________________________________

I twisted around trying to get a view of them in the rear view mirror. Jay clutched Theresa close to his chest as Odie moved back and forth checking her body. This was almost exactly like before, complete déjà vu. As I glanced back at Odie though, I got the feeling there was some thing different this time. Maybe this time wasn't going to be as bad as last time, I mean Theresa survived against the odds last time and we know for a fact that there wasn't any strange poison or magic this time right? Still, I felt sick in my gut. If this was a normal case, she shouldn't be this bad. Okay she did get slashed across the stomach but that isn't exactly a cue to stop breathing. And there was all that freaky stuff going on this morning as well.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, I refocused on the road but everything was starting to become blurry from the tears forming in my eyes. My mind played a never ending ping pong game as I drove. One side said she would survive like last time but the other shoved all the evidence in my face. I found my self screaming for her to just breathe or groan or even to start swearing her head off, anything would be better than the awkward silence lingering at the back.

It was only a ten minute drive between the park and the school but it felt as if it were a thousand life times. Time seemed to slow down, inches away from a complete stand still. I pushed my foot down harder on the gas pedal but my truck refused to go any faster. I don't think it would matter even if I could travel at the speed of light, it still wouldn't feel fast enough. Desperate to escape the sinking feeling in my gut, I tuned out the sounds of Neil's frantic squeals and Atlanta's loud sobs and focused on my own heart beat. By the time we reached the school, I was pretty sure it was over 300.

As I pulled the truck to a sudden halt in the parking lot, time seemed to snap back to normal pace. Before anyone could breathe, I was out of the car and opening the door. Jay was out of the truck with Theresa with in a heart beat, and began to race up the stairs towards Chiron's office. Archie gentle hurried Atlanta out of the truck and lead her up to the school. I heard Neil get out and was about go in myself when I heard footsteps behind me. I tensed as a small hand grabbed my shoulder. Odie stood there, his face pulled into a look of anguish.

"Odie, I thought you would be up there already," I gasped. However Odie just stood their like one of Medusa's statues. For a second I thought he might be in trouble too but at that moment he sighed.

"She's isn't going to make it," He breathed, turning slowly and beginning to head for the steps. I opened up my mouth to say that he didn't know that but Odie silenced me with his hand.

"It's over, Cronus was right," he muttered collapsing back onto the stairs.

I felt the fire within me rise. No not yet! Silently I elbowed past Odie and ran to catch up with the others. But no matter how much I told myself she would pull through, part of me couldn't forget the image of Odie back there, slumped over in defeat.

___________________________________________XJAYX ___________________________________________________

I sprinted down the hallway without a second thought. The lockers and posters that lined the hall faded into a blur and every sound except the beating of my own heart drowned into white noise. Despite the outside world feeling like a dream, every cell in my body was wide awake and alert. The memories of last time that I had buried deep in the darkest pits of my subconscious suddenly reappeared more vivid than ever. Images of Theresa lying their dying, the sound of Chiron's hopeless voice and the dread and hopelessness I had felt began to over whelm me. What was going to happen when I finally reached Chiron's study? No! I told myself sternly. Theresa will survive, she pulled through last time and she would make it again! I would get to Chiron's study and he would heal her. Who knows, maybe she would even be able to go home tonight and we could cuddle on the couch like we always did and sort this out? The thought of Theresa next to me renewed my strength. Grasping Theresa's stone cold body even tighter, I pelted down the last few meters to the janitor's closet.

As I ran, my entire being was forced on Theresa, sitting and waiting to feel her take a breath and put my mind at easy, but fate didn't take pity on me. It was only once I reached the door that I realised I would need one of the others to open it. The time it took for Archie to catch up to me felt like thousand life times. Unfortunately my doubts chose this time to show themselves. Suddenly I heard Odie's voice cracking as he announced she wasn't breathing and Atlanta's hopeless sobs. Was there a chance that there was something more too this than just a gash across the stomach? The voices of my team were suddenly replaced with Cronus's cruel laugh as he vanished into the port hole.

Archie crashing head first it the closet door, waking me from my trance. Neil jogged after him and sighed, gliding his pendent gracefully into the lock and twisting. I waited for Neil's sniggering and Archie's insults to start but none came. Instead as I look up I met their concerned faces. (This was surprising particularly on Neil) Archie's grey gaze met my own sending what I think was suppose to be a reassuring message. Murmuring thanks, I ran on through the blue port hole. Chiron stood outside his study looking stern. I gave him a quick nod and moved past him into the study. The room looked a lot like it had last time, unnaturally white with a bed set up in the middle. Without hesitating, I walked over to the bed and lay Theresa's body down as gently as possible.

I had expected all my worries to fade a way as I lay her down but as I got my first real look at her my heart died in my throat. Theresa looked almost as beautiful as ever, just like she was sleeping but something was wrong. Her expression although not twisted in pain, didn't look peaceful either. Her skin was so pale it was getting to be translucent and the dried blood crusted around her waist didn't help the image. However what disturbed me most was her lack of breathing and the fact that she was stone cold.

I sat down beside the bed and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Sighing, I grasped her cold hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You're going to be okay now Theresa, you're safe," I whispered gently in her ear though I doubt she could hear me. I could hear the others out side the study talking to Hera. The sound of clattering hooves alerted me to the fact that Chiron was ready to start. Gently I leaned over and kissed Theresa's fore head.

"I love you," I breathed pulling back slowly. Chiron gave me a sympathetic look, but determination danced behind his steel grey eyes.

"There will be no mistakes this time," He murmured walking forward to take my place by Theresa's side. I turned around and walked out of the study.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered as I joined my team. Now was the bit I hated, the wait.

_______________________________________XARCHIEX ____________________________________________

My hand tightened around Atlanta's as Hera finished questioning us. I glanced around at the faces in the room. Atlanta clung to me and while her tears had stopped, I could still fell her gasping breath. Herry huddled in the corner munching down eagerly on a pack of sugar glazed doughnuts. Don't ask me where he managed to get them in a place like this, maybe he snagged some off Hercules? He looked up but refused to meet anyone's gaze. Neil sat there staring half heartedly into his mirror. Anyone else would have thought he was being vain, but after living with him for over a year I knew it was his own umm 'special' way of grieving. Odie was no where to be seen.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to sort through my own emotions. Why was every one so worked up when we got cut and slashed all the time? Okay normally not quiet as bad but still. I pulled the image of Theresa's cold pale body out of my mind and shuddered. Her stone cold, non breathing body was similar in too many ways to what had happened before. But she had made it through against the odds last time so she could do it again right? One more glance around the room told me that everyone else was having the same relentless debate in their own head.

By now Hera seemed to realize no one was paying attention and left us alone with a strained sigh. Suddenly the doors of Chiron's study opened and Jay walked out. His expression looked strained but gave no indication that he was going to give up. Of course he wouldn't, Jay couldn't afford to let any doubts rule his mind right now. I knew he would cling to any hope that Theresa would pull through because what else was there for him? She had changed him so much in this passed month or so and for the better. No, Jay couldn't afford to doubts and neither could I. feeling the confidence surge within me, I pushed my self to my feet and turned to face my team.

"Come on guys, we all know Theresa. She is a fighter and she fought back and won against the odds last time. We can't give up on her when there is a good chance she will pull through!" I announced feeling the vibe in the room change.

'But Archie, she wasn't breathing," Atlanta stuttered getting to her feet. I turned to face her, ignoring her red flustered face.

"Lanta, she's going to need you the most. You can't afford to give up on her," I shouted squeezing her hand tightly. Immediately I felt the strength flow thorough her as hope returned. She squeezed my hand back even more fiercely. Herry stood up and nodded. Neil sighed and slid his mirror away.

"Yeah, I told her last time the dead look didn't suit her," he said confidently.

"How is that important?" Herry asked sending him a confused look. Neil shrugged.

"Because unlike you guys, Theresa actually listens to me when a give her advice," he snapped back.

Jay rose from his seat and met the team's gaze head on.

"She will live!" he declared raising his sword.

Everyone gave a loud triumphant cry.

"She will make it!" I yelled spinning around only to meet the steel grey eyes of Chiron. Immediately everyone went silent. Odie stood at his side, refusing to meet our gaze. Cautiously Chiron cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid your wrong there heroes," he muttered softly his voice cracking as he finished. We all looked at each other dazed.

"What's wrong with Theresa?" Atlanta cried staring at Chiron in disbelief.

"She . . ." Chiron began.

"Is she in pain?" Jay called out desperately, his voice quivering slightly.

Chiron shook his head sadly.

"No you don't need to worry about that any more," he whispered. We all sighed with relief.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

Chiron faltered.

'Theresa is dead!"

Cliff hanger, Sry this chpt was going to be longer but I thought it would be better to rap up there. As usual plz review! Constructive criticism all ways welcome. I promise to update sooner this time rather than in a months time. (Feel free to PM me to prompt me, due to a lot of homework and limited brain space, I am likely to forget.) Until nxt time then.

Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every one, sry it's taken a few weeks but here is chpt 6, enjoy!

________________________________________________XATLANTAX_____________________

"Dead?" I stuttered looking up at Chiron's dark grey eyes. They looked back at me with sympathy. I let out a little gasp as the realization hit me. Theresa was gone, there would be no more long shopping trips were I was dragged along for no reason other than I was the only other girl in the house. There would be no ganging up to get the boys back or going to grab milkshakes after school.

My chest contracted sharply as I let out a soft whimper. I could feel the warm tears starting to gather at the corner of my eyes. The world seemed to come to a stand still and nothing seemed to matter. Well nearly nothing. Archie's hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him once again. As I looked up at him I remembered the determined look in his eyes as declared that Theresa would live. Now that determination was gone, replaced with only soft hopelessness. How could everything change so fast? How could Theresa be alive and laughing one minute, and the next be stone cold. How come a minute ago we all declaring our friend would live only to be cut down a minute later. Fate was a sick and twisted creature.

Silence rung out though the room after Chiron finished speaking. Everyone seemed too stunned to speak. Eventually it was Neil who broke the silence.

"How can Theresa be dead? Didn't you hear our cheer?" he exclaimed glaring at Odie who stood next to Chiron.

"Theresa is dead guys," Odie murmured.

"Are you sure Chiron, last time you were wrong and Theresa lived," Archie said in a flat tone. Archie had a point there. I wanted to believe Chiron was wrong like before but I knew in my heart that Theresa was truly dead; the look in Chiron's eyes said it all. Normally if you disagree with a god they vaporize you or curse you but Chiron simply shook his head.

"Yes last time I made a mistake. Theresa was dying then but she wasn't dead. There is a big difference," he replied in the same flat tone.

Archie stepped back like he had been struck. Odie stepped forward.

"Do you want to go and see her?" He asked looking around at us. We all nodded meekly. As we walked towards the study I glanced over at Jay. I expected him to be upset and crying like last time but this wasn't the case. Jay walked forward confidently, looking more thoughtful than anything else.

"Jay aren't you upset? Theresa is dead!" Odie shouted. "Last time you were a complete wreck!"

Jay turned around and glared at Odie.

"I'll grieve when she is dead!" He snapped back. Fierce determination flashed within his eyes.

"But Theresa is dead!" Odie cried. Jay's eyes softened as he looked around our grieving group.

"I remember last time all to well Odie. I know you guys all believe she is gone and I should to but I can't." He looked down at his hands and sighed.

"You weren't there, weren't holding her limp body when she came back to us. I saw her take her final breath and thought she was dead. Then suddenly she moved and was staring back at me smiling. After that Odie I can't believe Theresa is dead just because someone tells me." He turned to look up at Odie eyes brimming with emotion.

"I've had the same doubts as you guys but I chose not to believe them." Odie merely nodded and walked forward to open the door. As we enter the room, my eyes fixed on the girl lying on the bed in the middle of the room. Theresa's body was completely still and her skin a translucent white. Her face wasn't twisted in pain like I remembered last time, instead it was just expressionless. Everything about her seemed to scream dead. I choked back a sob and buried my head in Archie's chest. Warm tears ran down my cheeks and fell on to the tiled floor. I never knew one person could cry so much, especially me. I properly should have felt embarrassed but right now I didn't give a damn.

I lifted my head long enough to see Herry take a few cautious steps forward before leaning down and pulling Theresa's life less body in to one of his famous bear hugs. As he got to his feet, he smeared the tears across his face and headed for a packet of chips in the corner.

One by one each of us approached Theresa's body. When my turn came I walked up to the bed and sat beside her head. Theresa's flame coloured hair spilled over the pillow looking dull and lifeless. I reached out to grab her hand which felt even colder than it had in Herry's truck. Giving it a final squeeze, I stood up and headed over to Archie. As he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, I remembered last time and how he had finally said that he loved me. I remembered falling to the ground and wanting to die myself if only I wouldn't have to endure the sight of Theresa's lifeless body. Now here I was living what I feared. Archie gave my hand a tight squeeze and I knew that he was remembering last time as well.

"Come on Lanta, lets go some where else," he whispered softly. My stomach felt hollow and I wanted nothing more than to escape this room but I knew I couldn't leave yet.

"I can't, I have to make sure Jay is okay. Theresa would have wanted that." I expected Archie to argue with me but he simply nodded.

"Then I'll wait with you." I hugged him tighter; clinging to the one thing in my life I knew wouldn't leave me.

"Where is Jay?" Archie asked. I glanced up and spotted Jay lingering in the shadows at the back of the room. He just seemed to stare at Theresa's lifeless body like he couldn't wrap his head around what he was seeing.

"Jay don't you want to say good bye?" Herry whispered shoving the packet of chips behind his back. Jay looked up at him dazed then clenched his fist.

"Theresa isn't dead Herry; I'll prove it to you!" Marching forward, Jay scooped Theresa's body gently into his arms. With out another word, he ran out the door leaving all of us staring after him. I started to run forward but Archie seized my wrist.

"Let him go," he murmured softly. I glanced once more at the open door then collapsed into his arms.

________________________________________________XJAYX___________________________

I clutched Theresa tighter against my body as I ran. Her cold skin and still chest were a constant reminder that she was suppose to be dead. Every part of my body told me that she was dead and to listen to the others but my heart told me she had to live and I knew I had to follow it. Theresa couldn't be dead, why would fate let her survive something that no other mortal has survived before only to take her from me now? I rounded the corner into Persephone's secret garden. Memories and feelings from last time rushed into my mind as I entered the garden. As soon as I stepped into the garden something felt wrong. Last time the plants had been shrivelled up as the garden was dying like Theresa, but today the flowers bloomed and everything seem even more alive. I resisted the urge to grab my sword and destroy the garden. Gently I rested Theresa onto a couch that lay off to the side of the garden. I brushed a few stray strands of her hair aside as I sat beside her. The memory of our first kiss burned brightly behind my eye lids.

"Theresa I need you to come back to me, we need you," I murmured pulling her into my lap. Clutching her gently against my body, I tilted her head back and bought her lips to meet mine. As I kissed her I kept expecting to feel her move and kiss me back but nothing happened. Moving back I let her head fall away from mine and her body slump into my arms. I shivered at the touch of her skin.

"Theresa?" I breathed clutching her against my chest.

"Please Theresa you can't be . . ."

"Dead?" Answered a new voice from behind me. Persephone walk up to stand beside me, her blue gaze fixed on Theresa. I watched as she brushed her fingers over Theresa's cheek. Tears sprung from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks like the fountain in the centre of the garden. I looked back down at Theresa and felt my stomach contract. The doubts I had forced away before came rushing back all at once. Persephone knelt down and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"It's brave of you to keep hoping Jay, but it's in vain. Theresa really is dead and what ever magic saved her last time won't be able to save her now." The goddess tried to swallow the sobs erupting from her throat but failed. My stomach suddenly became hollow. I could feel tears filling my eyes and running down my face. My hand tightened around Theresa as if, if I believed hard enough she would come back to me. But now knew she wouldn't. I sat back, letting my mind absorb what was going on. I hadn't broken out into hysteria yet but I guess it was a delayed reaction.

"She can't be . . . How do you know she is gone?" I asked, feeling the hollowness in my stomach grow into numbness.

Persephone shook her head.

"I can't feel her spirit. Her mind is blank and there is nothing there. Remember I am Queen of the underworld, I know when someone's soul has pasted on." Persephone clutched my arm tighter, like that was all that was keeping her alive.

"Gone. . . How can she be gone just like that?" I shouted to no one in particular. I looked down at Theresa's emotionless face.

"No Theresa no, how can you leave us, leave me!" my chest shook as I cried. I no longer could deny it, Theresa was gone, dead and she wasn't coming back. I felt lost, how was I going to survive without her? She had changed me so much over the past month or so and for the better. There would be no more cuddling on the couch on a Saturday night, no more watching the stars on a quiet night with her in my arms. She was only just 17, how could she be gone?

My vision blurred as I tried to imagine life without her. For one thing the prophecy was dead; there was no guarantee that we would complete our mission and even if we did what then? The others might be able to go back to their normal lives but I wouldn't. It was simple; there was no life for me without Theresa in it.

My thoughts had taken me so far away that I had forgotten Persephone was still beside me. Coming back to earth I gave her a determined look.

"You're worried about the prophecy!" I murmured meeting her gaze head on. Persephone nodded

"Yes but not at the moment, that can wait. I just wish I knew why Theresa had died." The goddess slumped over in defeat. Anger rose in my chest as I figured out the answer.

"Not why but by who, and that person is Cronus!" I spat his name, cursing him with everything I knew. He had taken the most important thing in my life away from me and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Sitting up straighter I looked down at Theresa's cold face.

"Theresa I swear I will track Cronus down and make him pay!" I shouted earning an encouraging look form Persephone.

"And I swear will always love you, no matter what," I breathed before slumping back against the couch. Suddenly I felt very drained. Persephone looked off into the distance like she saw something I couldn't.

"I must go to the under world now. I'll make sure I'm there when Theresa enters the Elysian Fields." She announced walking out of the garden.

"Persephone wait!" I called. The goddess stopped and looked back at me.

"Thankyou and please tell Theresa I love her, I don't want her last memory to be this morning," Persephone nodded and left me. Finally I was alone with Theresa and free to grieve. Clutching her head against my heart, I let my sobs consume me.

______________________________________________XTHERESAX________________________

I watched as Jay seized my body tighter and cried. I felt a lump rise in my throat and reach up instinctively but felt nothing. Of course I wouldn't feel anything, I was dead! Tears poured down my cheeks as remembered the past hour or so. The last thing I remembered before I died was the lack of pain. After that I awoke and had felt hollow. That was when I spotted Jay clutching my cold body as they drove to the school. I had followed them and watched as Jay laid my body down for Chiron. I watched as everyone declared that I would live only to be cut down by Chiron a minute later. Now I was here listening to Persephone tell Jay I was really dead. I watched as Jay finally broke down crying and swearing against Cronus. Persephone looked up and met my gaze and I knew at once she could see me. I had tried to get the other's attention before but it was just like Jay had said when he had died, no one can hear or see you. Persephone mentioned something about meeting me at the Elysian Fields as she left Jay and I knew what she meant. She was telling me that we still needed to talk and that the fates would soon come for me, which gave me limited time.

I wanted to say good bye to Atlanta and everyone else but I knew they wouldn't hear me. Slowly I began to walk over to Jay. He had fallen silent since Persephone had left; he seemed content with holding my body close to his and fiddling with something around my neck. Curiously I stepped forward and saw that he was playing with the little crystal dolphin he had given me for my birthday. Wiping the tears from my face, I sunk down next to him and rested my head against his shoulder. Jay froze, shivers running down his spine. Even though he couldn't hear or see me, he could feel my touch.

"Theresa?" he called out into the air. In response I lifted my fingers and brushed against his cheek. His hand immediately flew over mine but instead of resting on top of mine, they sank right through.

"Theresa if you're here remember, I love you," Jay whispered looking up at the sun rising in the blood red sky.

"I love you to," I whispered even though he couldn't hear me. Leaning closer, I kissed him lightly on the cheek. As I did his eyes closed and he exhaled deeply. Slowly I broke way brushing my tears aside. Suddenly a blinding light flashed at the back of the garden. An old man appeared his skin grey like his hair. He looked at me and back at Jay. I turned wondering if Jay was seeing this but he seemed to stare straight through the man. Suddenly it clicked into place.

"Thanatos," I breathed looking over the old man curiously. So it looked like my time was up.

"You've come to take me to the under world haven't you," I murmured.

"Yes," replied the old man. He sounded sincere but there was a mysterious glint in his eyes like I was missing something.

"But you don't normal guide souls to the under world," I asked feeling the bile rise in my throat. Why would Thanatos come to collect me?

Thanatos just grinned.

"Lets just say I'm doing this as a favour. Are you ready to go?" I looked back at Jay and knew I would never be ready to go. However Thanatos looked impatient and I guessed he wasn't to happy about having to escort a mortal to the underworld. I thought about running and staying here as a ghost but I knew that would do nothing for me. It look like I was bound to paradise though it would never feel like paradise until Jay was there with me. Sighing I bent down and gave Jay one last kiss on the fore head and turned to follow Thanatos. As the light surrounded me, I glanced back at Jay who was still crying.

"Good bye," I whispered before following Thanatos in to the blinding light.

Awe, poor Theresa and poor Jay! Some people have asked me whether I was just trying to cut the story short by letting Theresa die so soon but don't worry, this isn't the end. On another note this chapter often refers to 'last time.' If you don't know what this is, it is referring to the prequel of this story Losing Her, so if your confused that should answer your questions. Big Thnx to everyone whose review, all feed back much appreciated! Plz continue!

Plz'n'Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

Here's chpt 7 finally, this has been sitting on my desktop for ages so here it is finally. Thnx to all the people who have reviewed so far, keep it up! Okay this chpt could be a little bit confusing but if you have know idea what's going on just PM me.

Thnx Luv Aussie Heroine

________________________________________XTHERESAX___________________________________________________

I stepped forward as the light faded around me. Thanatos appeared beside me, his body tense. I looked around for whatever could spook the god of death but all I could see was the gates of Hades rising up against the blood red sky. Cerberus suddenly sat up from his corner beside the gate and stared at us. He gave a happy bark when he saw Thanatos but when he laid eyes on me he stopped. Curiously he walked forward and began to sniff me. I let out a surprised gasp and jumped back. Even though I was dead, the sight of the three headed dog still made my blood run cold. Cerberus raised its heads and began to howl like it picked up a familiar scent. Thanatos suddenly stepped forward and struck the dog across the face.

"Stupid mutt!" He snarled as Cerberus backed away whimpering. Even though I was afraid of the beast, Thanatos had no right to lash out like that.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled glaring angrily at Thanatos. Thanatos ignored me and kept his eyes on Cerberus.

"That stupid mutt properly can smell she's different," he muttered under his breath.

"Different how?" I asked feeling the anger melt away into curiosity.

Thanatos snapped around and seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Nothing, we need to get moving now," he ordered as the gates opened. I followed him through reluctantly. We walked on through the dreary underworld but all the time Thanatos kept sending nervous glances around the place. Several times I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just ignored me or told me to hurry up. Finally I cracked.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me what's going on," I shouted as I sat down. Thanatos looked back at me and frowned.

"Get up; we still have a long way to go." When I didn't move he hiss and turned around.

"Tell me what's going on! Why are you guiding me to the underworld any? Why are you?" I broke off suddenly and turned around. Behind us the River Styx and the River Lethe cut through the under world like two winding snakes. At the point where the two rivers met was a large stone building with elaborate gold markings on it. I cringed as the screams rose from the building and faded into the night.

"The Hall of Judgement!" I felt my stomach lurch at the though of all the souls down there being sentenced for eternity. Beyond the hall I could see the faint light of the Elysian Fields. I narrowed my eyes, trying to judge the distance between the hall and us.

"Why are we this far away from the Hall of Judgment?" I asked staring down at the valley. Thanatos opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by a loud howl. I looked over to where the gates of Hades stood near the beginning of the Styx.

"You do know we should be on the river Styx instead of here don't you?" I asked turning to face Thanatos.

"In fact, shouldn't we be at the Hall of Judgement by now? You're going in the wrong direction!" Thanatos glared at me angrily.

"I know where I'm going!" he snapped. My eyes widened and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"We're not going to the hall then are we?" I said slowly trying to process what was going on. Thanatos merely shrugged.

"I told you I was doing a favour for some one."

"But who?" I shouted my voice cracking on the last word. Where the heck was he taking me? I froze as I remembered what Jay's brother had said that night when they had ambushed me in the park and Cronus had me pinned under him.

"_Don't fight Theresa, it will be over soon and we can be together"_

"Than," I breathed. Thanatos looked at me curiously.

"Who's Than?"

"The guy you're doing this 'favour' for, he said to me that when I died he would meet me here and we would be together." I choked on the last word, but Thanatos just laughed.

"You think I would owe Cronus or any of his nut case minions a favour? Cronus must have hit you harder than I thought." I sighed with relief but it was short lived. At least he wasn't giving me over to Than but who was he working for?

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by another howl.

Thanatos tensed and looked up, his mouth pulled into an angry scowl.

"It's not safe here any more," he muttered looking down at me. I shrank back from him but he was to fast. Before I knew it Thanatos had his hands wrapped around my waist. His body began to shimmer and change. I could feel the flesh dropping away from his body, leaving his bones exposed. His grip on me shifted as large leathery wings sprouted from his back. I tried to scream but it was cut off as he launched us into the air. He soared across the under world with ease while I clung to his arms, eyes squeezed shut. Even though I was dead, I felt my stomach lurch as we flew. I felt as if I were going to throw up but couldn't. Thanatos seemed to think I was nervous because of whatever he was trying to escape from.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here before Hades can figure out what is going," He murmured. Why should I be worried about Hades when even I don't know what is going on? I wanted to reply but thought better of it. Trembling slightly I grasped on to him tighter and tried to calm my rapid breathing

___________________________________XALICEX_______________________________________

I paced back and forth, trying to lose myself in the sounds of the beach. No luck. The sand felt soft under my bare feet as I retraced the track I had been making for the past hour. Where was Thanatos? Shouldn't he be here already with her? Thinking of the girl made my stomach lurch. From what I had learned through my visions, her name was Theresa. Remembering the vision sent shivers down my spine. Theresa had looked at me like I was . . . some kind of monster! How could she think of me like that? Shaking my head I reminded myself that she had never met me before. I would have freaked out to if some random creature I had never seen before started talking to me in my dreams. I wrapped my arms around myself and stared out at the setting sun. Funny, I wasn't use to being cold, my body adjusted to whatever temperature the ocean was automatically. I could tell the difference between water temperatures but I never felt cold as such.

Sighing I sank down on to the sand and stared out at the rippling ocean. I tried to calm my mind but a million questions were running through it all at once. How was I going to explain to Theresa what was going on? No doubt she would have started to change by now. How much had Thanatos told the gods about what's happening? The only gods who knew the whole truth were him and Poseidon. I suddenly felt the urge to call my grandfather here, he had met Theresa before, and he would know how to explain everything to her. Sinking back deeper into the sand I began to close my eyes when something flashed on the horizon. I jumped to my feet and squinted out over the water. Sure enough Thanatos flew over head, casting a dark shadow over the water in the light of the dying sun. The god of death circled around a few times before coming into land. I ran across the beach to meet him.

"Thanatos!" I cried running up to him. Right now he was in his 'death is coming' form, featuring a large set of leathery bat wings and a ton of half decomposing flesh hanging off of him. I craned my neck to try and find the girl he was carrying but she was shielded by his wings.

"Thanatos let me see her," I asked folding my arms impatiently over my chest. Thanatos dropped his gaze from mine and shuffled his feet nervously.

"You may want to give her some time to get over the um shock, of what has happened," he muttered, fiddling with a strand of flesh hanging from his chin. I resisted the urge to throw up.

"Thanatos what did you do? Show her to me!" I shouted glaring at him. He gave a low groan and lifted his wing. I stepped forward and gasped. The girl standing before me looked as if she had been to the under world and back! Her skin was pale and she trembled violently. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was about to be violently ill. My gaze travelled to Thanatos.

"What in Hades name did you do to her?" I snapped sending death glares his way. He opened his mouth to responds but the girl suddenly opened her eyes and stared straight at me. I forgot about Thanatos and focused on Theresa. She seemed so small and fragile here. I wanted to sweep her up in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but that would properly just freak her out even more.

"What's going on?" Theresa asked looking around with surprise written all over her face.

"Where are we?" Thanatos gave me an uneasy look which I met with my own angry glare.

"How much have you told her," I asked Thanatos, trying to keep the anger out of my tone. Thanatos winced and began to reply when Theresa suddenly spoke out.

"Why am I here Thanatos, is this the person you owed that 'favour' to?" Theresa's voice shook a little but she stood up to Thanatos.

"I'm suppose to be dead, why can't you just let me move on already!" My eyes flew wide open as I glanced between Thanatos and Theresa.

"Dead? How can she be dead? Immortals can't die!" Thanatos looked like he was ready to melt into the ground. Theresa turned to me and seemed to notice me for the first time.

"You, you were in that vision I had yesterday!" she cried. I nodded, my eyes still fixed on her. Theresa shrank back sending nervous looks at both of us.

"What is going on," She said quieter this time. Suddenly I couldn't take it any more; I wanted to know what Thanatos had done once and for all.

"Why does she think she is dead Thanatos huh? You know very well that she can't die so why are you putting her through this?"

"Wait how can I not be dead? I remember dying," Theresa screamed at both of use. The anger that I felt before was doubling now. How could Thanatos do this to her!

"Enough," I screamed raising my hand. The ocean bowed to my will and rose into a massive wave, crashing down on Thanatos. Theresa froze and looked like she was about to faint. Mentally I kicked my self for not being more careful. The poor thing just thought she had died, was abducted by the god of death and now was standing on a deserted beach with a person she didn't know screaming her head off. Taking a step back I took and deep breath and relaxed. Now calm, I turned to Theresa.

"Sorry about all this, it wasn't suppose to happen." I shot a warning glance at Thanatos.

"I think Thanatos owes us both an explanation." Thanatos sighed and pulled himself out of the water.

"Yes I staged her death but Alice you of all people know that she has to be kept a secret from the others until she is ready. What if Cronus found out about her? She has already been to close to him as it is. Staging her death was the only way to through him off the trail. The other gods had to fall for it too because other wise they would try to intervene." As much as I hate to admit it he was right.

"So where is her body now?" I asked. Thanatos shook his head.

"I'm god of death; I could only take her spirit without notice. On our way here we passed though the under world so Hades would have felt her presence. Though I don't know how long it will be until he notices she is missing. Persephone was her mentor." I nodded feeling the bile rise in my throat. This wasn't good.

"What do you mean stage my death; you mean I'm not dead?" Theresa cried out. Warm tears were streaming down her cheeks now and I knew this was all too much. How was she going to take the rest of the truth?

"No you not dead, just not with your body. Umm think of this as an out of body experience," I groped around trying to find words she would understand. I expected her to turn hysterical but she merely nodded.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Theresa asked numbly. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. This was the part I had been dreading. Now thanks to Thanatos it was going to be even harder.

"Has anything strange been happening in the past few weeks?" I said running my fingers through my flame coloured hair. I noticed it was almost the same shade as Theresa's, only mine was straight.

Theresa gave me a curious glance.

"You mean like my powers going psycho, my eyes changing colour and feeling like crap?"

I nodded. "Yeah exactly like that." Her face went blank for a second but I continued on.

"Have you ever her the story of Aqua?" I asked. I might as well get it over and done with.

Theresa shook her head.

"No," she whispered. I let out a sigh and leaned back against the rock.

"Well basically she was Poseidon's daughter. She was minor goddess I guess but she was really strong when it came to magic. She could control the water and bend it to her will almost as well as her father." I paused trying to find the words to continue.

"Any way she had a daughter who was about five years old and was pregnant with another when one day Cronus appeared. He attacked her and bought his scythe down on her stomach. Any way she was captured and the baby was lost or so we thought. Since Aqua was a god, the baby survived and was to be reborn again. The oracle predicted her return when the world was near chaos."

I broke off and looked over and Theresa. She gave me a confused look but wasn't having a mass heart attack yet which I took as a good sign. Behind her Thanatos gave me an awkward thumbs up which was just creepy.

"So what does this have to do with you?" Theresa asked, her eyes narrowing on me. I shuddered slightly remembering the day.

"I was five when mum was attacked my Cronus." Theresa's eyes flew open and she gave me a sympathetic nod.

"I'm sorry, my mum died when I was five as well." I couldn't help a small smile.

"Not exactly, remember how I said the baby would be reborn, it turns out she has." I mumbled nervously.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Theresa asked suspiciously. Taking a deep breath I met Theresa's aqua eyes which reminded me of mine own.

"Because she is standing here right now, you are my sister."

Sry had to cut it off there, nxt chpt should be up soon. Plz review and let me know what you think, feedback always welcome!

Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey

Well here is chpt 8. Kinda disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for chpt 7 so lets try and get some for this chpt. Big shout out to everyone who has reviewed my other story Lost, you guys r awesome! Word of warning, some of the stuff in this chpt is kinda out there. This is not based on any myth, just what ever my crazy mind could come up with. Well I'll shut up now and let u read. (Remember to Review!)

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine

_XTHERESAX_

I froze. The world seemed to spin or maybe that was just me. I tried to take in what the girl was saying but none of it made sense. Sister? How could I be her sister? I closed my eyes and attempted to imagine what the girl had said, that I was the daughter of some powerful goddess who was lost over 4000 years ago. I shook my head; there was no way that was possible!

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person, I -I can't be your sister," I struggled to keep my voice level. The girl stepped back as if some one slapped her. Her face fell, hurt filling her aqua coloured eyes. Behind her Thanatos shuffled awkwardly.

"But you are Theresa, I think I would know my own sister," The girl responded. Anger rose within me.

"You're wrong! Both of you, I am not some mystical lost baby. I'm just a teenage girl who is dead!" I shouted turning away so they couldn't see the tears filling my eyes. Why was this happening? I knew I was dead so why couldn't fate just leave me be? I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and looked up and the dusk sky. Right now all I wanted to do was return to the brownstone and fall back into Jay's arms. Or laugh with Atlanta, anything other than this!

Suddenly I heard someone sobbing behind me. Turning around, I spotted the girl sitting on the sand looking out over the waves. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw fistfuls of sand at the water. I knew it was crazy but some part of me cried out to comfort her despite my own problems. Sucking in a deep breath, I walked over and sat down awkwardly beside her. We sat there for a while, both of us just watching as the dusk melted into night. The full moon shone brightly against the dark sky, causing my skin to tingle. I shuddered as tried to shift out of the moon light but suddenly the girl's hand shot out and grabbed mine. Her eyes looked back, pleading with me to stay.

I shook my head sadly, brushing away a few remaining tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go . . ." Go where exactly? I couldn't return to my normal life for obvious reasons but I had no idea how to get to the under world from here. The girl suddenly stood up, determination blazing in her eyes.

"You don't have to go anywhere but here. Like I said you're not dead, Thanatos has just screwed things up." She took a breath before continuing.

"You belong here with me and I'll prove it to you!" Her other hand shot out and seized my other wrist. I screamed and tried to pull away from her but this chick was strong. She dragged me across the sand towards the water. I struggled and tried to kick out but no matter what I did, she still clung to me.

"Let go!" I shouted, twisting away in an attempt to break her hold. By now the cold sea water was lapping at my ankles.

"Not until you see this!" The girl yelled back through clenched teeth. The water seemed to give her extra strength.

"What are you going to . . ." My voice died in my throat as I realized what she was trying to do. She was going to drown me! Well attempt to at least, I don't think ghosts can drown. The girl stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Are you ready?" I was about to shout but she was already diving under the surface. As she disappeared underneath the waves, so did I.

My first reaction was panic. I couldn't breath! My throat began to burn as my air became stale. My vision began to swim and darken at the edges. I felt my body tense suddenly and start to spasm. The girl swam in front of me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Breath!" She commanded though I don't know how I could hear her under water. I knew that if I opened my mouth I would drown but some part of my brain told me to trust her. Relaxing my body, I let the last of my air out. And suddenly I was breathing again. My vision came back into focus, in fact I could see even better than before. I took a few experimental breaths and found I could breathe here just as well as I could breathe on land.

Amazed I turned to face the girl who was grinning back at me.

"How can I?" I began but stopped when I saw the rest of the girl's body. From the waist up she looked like any normal human girl but from the waist down she sported a long green coloured tail similar to that of a mermaid's.

"Surprised huh? You should look at yourself," She said glancing up and down at me. Curious I looked down and gasped. Where my legs should have been was now a tail just like hers. I met her gaze, unable to speak. The girl let out a happy squeak and started swimming around in circles.

"Still believe you're not my sister now?"

I backed away from her slowly, not knowing what else to do. Looking up, I spotted light dancing across the top of the water. Without thinking, I started to swim towards the surface. As I go closer, a strange sound filled the air, a song that sounded so familiar. I broke the surface just in time to see a flock of brilliant blue birds soar across the night sky. Their cries blended together forming an eerily beautiful song.

The world suddenly blurred and night changed to day, casting light down into the watery depths. Below me, a young woman was swimming to the surface. Her stomach was round, showing that she was heavily pregnant. Behind her came an older man with green hair. My eyes flew open as I recognised him, Poseidon! In his arms he carried a small girl. She was short with long straight flame coloured hair and glowing aqua eyes. She only looked about five. As Poseidon broke the surface, the woman swam across and plucked the little girl form his grasp.

"_Mummy, why are the phoenixes singing?" asked the girl. The mother shook her head and planted a soft kiss on the girl's fore head. _

"_Because they're excited, just like you Alice!" The little girl giggled and rested her palm against her mother's stomach._

"_How much longer until my little sister comes out?" She cried happily. The mother laughed. _

"_Not long sweet heart, not long at all." _

The scene began to change, taking on a darker appearance.

A woman's cries pierced the night sending chills down my spine. I turned to see the woman swimming in front of her daughter, forming and protective barrier between her and the shadows. An evil laugh rolled out of the shadows, one I knew all to well. Cronus stepped out from his hiding spot, scythe in hand.

"_Come now Aqua is that any way to talk to your Grandad?" Cronus replied evilly. _

"_I don't care so butt out and leave us alone," Aqua snapped back unafraid. _

"_Now let's not make this harder than it has to be," Cronus said icily with all the humour gone from his voice._

_The little girl sudden swam out form her hiding spot and jumped in front of Cronus. _

"_Mummy said to go away so go away, or she'll have to use her powers to you. When me and my little sister have our powers we'll kick your butt as well," she yelled bravely. _

"_Really Alice, I don't think you will be able to hurt a fly," he hissed mockingly. _

"_That's it, no one insults my little girl like that,' Aqua screamed. Her eyes flashed aqua as she summoned the waters. Magic glowed at her finger tips, as things began to fly around as she used her physic powers. _

"_Very impressive," Cronus muttered. "More than I imagined." His hands curled around a stone like thing. It shone an evil blackish colour. _

"_Get down Aqua, it's a trap!" Poseidon called but it was too late. Black clouds from the evil stone shot forward and seized her. Cronus rose from the sea floor to face her. Aqua thrashed at the clouds but nothing helped. The cloud began to drain her._

"_Your strong I'll give you that, but you shouldn't have taken me on." Raising his scythe, he bought it down on her stomach. _

"_No!" she cried as a ball of light exploded from her stomach. Cronus merely laughed at her pain. _

"_Let that be a lesson to you all," he roared. "Even the unborn aren't safe." _

My vision suddenly ended, leaving me staring off into space. The girl approached me cautiously, keeping her distance from me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern. My eyes widened as I met her gaze,

"Alice?" I asked. She smiled and raced forth to embrace me.

"You saw didn't you, you saw what happened?" Alice said frantically. I swam back and looked at her again. I noticed for the first time that her hair was the same colour as mine, only straight. Her face was exactly the same shape as mine and her eyes glowed the same fierce aqua that I had seen mine glow. I raised my hand to brush a few stray hairs aside. How could I not have noticed it before, this girl looked exactly like me!

"The vision, the little girl there was you right?" Alice nodded, gesturing me to go on. I gulped and continued.

"So the pregnant woman, Aqua was my . . . ?"

"Our mother," She finished gently. I could feel my body trembling as I met her gaze head on. Alice smiled back at me sadly.

"So what happened, Where is Aqua now?" I asked, my voice jumping an octave. Alice bit her lip, something Jay always teased me about. I had no doubts now that she was my sister.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to find her," Alice whispered back, choking on the last word. Even though I didn't know Aqua, my throat ached when I though about the vision. I swam forward and hugged her. It seemed we were doing a lot of hugging today.

Alive pulled away from me and sighed.

"We should get out of here; I doubt you want to spend the entire day sitting here." I nodded as she grabbed my hand. Gently she began to tow me along. I guess she wasn't sure how I would go swimming for the first time, well swimming with a tail. However if she was, there was no need. I swam beside her without slowing. I guess it was instinct, it would be pretty useless being born under water and not being able to swim.

We continued on in silence but mind was anything but quiet. A million questions ran through my head but asking them while swimming through middle of the ocean didn't seem like the smartest idea. Along with the questions was the tidal wave of emotions running through me. How exactly were you suppose to feel when you thought you were dead and find out you're the daughter of a powerful sea goddess who lived over 4000 years ago? Finally we came to what looked like a sea cave. Alice swam towards the rocky wall and at first I thought she was going to swim right into it. As we came closer though, I noticed a small gash in the side of the wall. It was a tight squeeze, but we managed to get through. The floor of the cave was covered in bright corals and sponges. I was so caught up by all the colours that I almost lost Alice as she swam up. Dazed, I followed. As we broke the surface, I got my first glimpse inside the cave. Water took up most of this cavern of the cave but a large strip of beach lay next to the north wall. Alice swam over to the beach and immediately got out. As she touched the land, her tail changed into a pair of slender legs. I swam up to the beach but hesitated when I got there.

Alice seemed to notice I hadn't followed her out of the water and came to investigate. She frowned when she saw I was still in the water.

"Aren't you coming out?" she asked giving me a sceptical look. I blushed and looked away.

"Um how exactly to I get out?"

"Oh," she muttered eyes widening. She dropped whatever she was holding and knelt down beside me.

"Just image your self human and your body will do the rest." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, forget about the body bit, just focus," she corrected. Sighing I closed my eyes and pictured my self walking out onto the beach. I felt my muscles contract and lengthen and when I opened my eyes I was glad to see a pair of legs in place of my tail. Shakily I got to my feet.

"So just out of curiosity um what are you, I mean we exactly?" It occurred to me that she had never said exactly what she was. I go the impression she was a nymph of some kind but if her mother was a goddess? Alice laughed.

"That's the weird part, I don't know exactly what we are!" by now I had managed to stagger out of the water and collapse back onto the sand.

"I just thought if your mother was a goddess doesn't that make you one as well which would mean I . . ."

"No we're not gods thank goodness! But I am immortal so I guess that makes you immortal too." I raised my eyebrows. Me immortal? That was hard to believe but then again so were the past 36 hours.

"So I'm immortal supposedly," this earned a snort from her. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Well there's the psychic stuff but you've already got that down so all that left is the water bending." She caught my surprised glared and rolled her eyes.

"Why else do you think I sent Thanatos to hijack you? Did you think I would let you play with your powers on your own, you could hurt some one?"

"Wait you sent Thanatos to kill me and bring me hear just so I could learn to play with water?" That seemed pretty drastic even for a god. Alice's face flushed slightly.

"The killing part wasn't suppose to happen, that was Thanatos's fault! And no I didn't just bring you here to teach you to play with water. You turned seventeen right?" I gave her a quick nod and she continued.

"That's kinda when all the magic and changes start to kick in," she grinned and shook her head. "Though I'm jealous that my little sister got to do all the psychic stuff before me." I couldn't help laughing at this. It felt a little weird when she called me little sister but I guess I'll get use to it. Alice cocked her head to the side when she noticed my pause.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice guarded. I looked up and sighed.

"It's just I never had a sister when I was well human. How does that work anyway? How can I have human parents yet still be well you know?" Alice shrugged.

"Well I guess you were never technically 'born' 4000 years ago so you had to come out some time." I glanced away from her feeling an ache in my throat.

"It's just, why was I born now?" I threw a punch at the cave floor but didn't make much of a sound. Alice sat beside me, gently wrapping her arm around me.

"I know it's a lot to take in, heck if it had been me I properly would have fainted several times over by now. But since you can't do that. . ." I looked up at her curiously. Alice chuckled.

"Don't tell me you forgot already, you're here in spirit remember? Last time I checked spirits can't faint." My eyes narrowed.

"I'll try to remember what you say next time after I've just been dragged through the under world." We both burst out laughing. Sat up suddenly, feeling my heart hammering through my chest.

"What about Jay and my friends, they think I'm dead!" I cried. Alice looked up curiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not holding you hostage, well I guess I am but not in the same way. Besides it's only for a little while until we get your powers under control and your not likely to flood the world. Tomorrow I'll get Thanatos to pass on the message that your safe. " She must have caught my accusing look because she blushed and raised her hands in defence.

"I'll make sure it gets through this time, promise or Thanatos will die. Or die more, not sure how that works." I couldn't help giggling. Despite everything I'd been through, Alice could still make me laugh. I guess that's what sisters were for. Alice pulled me deeper into the cave which was set up like a small apartment, only difference was the rock and sand décor. She flopped dramatically onto the purple sofa and rolled onto her stomach. I perched myself on the pink love seat opposite. When she saw me on the love seat, a wicked smile passed over her lips.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly hot under her gaze. Her eyes narrowed.

"Enough questions out of you, It's my turn!" I frowned.

"What do you want to know?" A wide grin stretched across her face.

"First of all you can tell me who Jay is . . ."

_XNEILX_

I sighed, forcing myself to roll out of bed. Usually the first thing I would have done was check my reflection in the mirror but today I didn't feel like it. In fact it had been 48 hours since I had looked upon myself. It also happened to be 48 hours since Theresa's death. My head fell into my hands as silent sobs raced through my body. Funny, every one passed me off as a shallow person and most of the time they'd be right but not today. I clenched my fist, feeling a slight pain as my normally perfect nails dug into my skin drawing blood. I through my head back and laughed humourlessly. Scab marks on my hands, how was I going to explain this? To normal people this would be the equivalent of me turning emo!

Bunching my muscles together, I pushed myself off the bed and headed out to the lounge. The brown stone was eerily quite, like it was haunted. I walked slowly down the stairs and flopped onto the couch beside Herry, not caring that I didn't have a shirt on. Herry acknowledge my presence with a brief nod. It took me a minute to realise he was huddled over a large bucket of Neapolitan ice cream.

My shoulder's sagged knowing that my next move would haunt me later down the track but I seriously couldn't care less. Three flavoured ice cream was going to be my saviour todayss.

"Herry pass me a spoon." Herry grunted and handed me one. As he did, I noticed the tears filling his eyes. Awkwardly I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay big guy," I said softly. He gulped and nodded.

"Thanks but it's not just because one of us is missing, I'm worried about Jay." I honestly couldn't blame the guy. After the gods had retrieved Theresa's body from him, he had locked himself away in his room. None of us had seen him except when he came down to eat. During the day, you would hear things shattering as they hit walls and a good deal of cursing. At night, you would hear weeping. Jay was the hardest hit out of all of us. I guess when your soul mate dies, what else can you do?

I settled back into the couch when I heard the front door open. Atlanta staggered in from her run with Archie behind. Now normally when this happened, both came storming through arguing but not today. Archie came in behind Atlanta, his hands lingering on her hip. I hadn't seen them apart since Theresa's death. I felt sorry for Archie, Atlanta was usually so strong but lately she was a fragile shell of her former self. It seemed Archie was the only thing keeping her together. I gave them both a brief nod before returning my attention to the ice-cream. Atlanta sighed and came to sit beside me.

"Can I have some?" She asked quietly instead of tackling me to get it. Carefully I pushed the tub over to her. Archie came to sit beside her, kissing her briefly on the forehead as he sat down. Silence lingered in room, it was almost unbearable! Finally Archie broke it.

"Has anyone seen Jay?" He asked. We all shook our heads sadly.

"No, not since, well you know," Herry muttered, turning away to hide a new batch of tears. The rest of us shifted awkwardly. Odie suddenly appeared in the door way and walked over to us. He surveyed the scene quickly and sighed.

'Can I joint the mop fess?" I gestured for him to sit down, making a grab from the remote. The TV droned on silently in the back ground. No one paid attention, each was lost in his or her own thoughts. I wondered what Theresa was doing now in the Elysian Fields, did she know what she left behind? I clenched my fist, wishing that she had been the lucky one instead of me.

Athena walked into the room and met us with a steady gaze.

"Where is Jay?" She breathed looking down at us. I shrugged and Odie gestured up.

"He hasn't come down all day," Atlanta whispered, burying her face in Archie's shoulder. Athena sighed.

"Well tell him when he comes down that dinner will be later tonight." She bit her lip and walked to stand over us. Compassion filled her steel grey eyes.

"I know it's hard, Theresa shouldn't be dead but that's life. It may hurt now but it will get easier with time." Archie looked up, eyes narrowed at the goddess.

"Don't lie Athena, for some of us it will never get easier." Athena's shoulder's sagged and she nodded apologetically.

"Very well Archie but you should know that the gods are holding her funeral next week. It will just be us, no one else." With that she turned on her heel and left. We all stared around at each other. Her funeral? None of us wanted to accept it but what choice did we have? Maybe Athena had a point, Theresa might be dead but that was no reason to stop living. Stiffly I got to my feet and made my way to the stairs to tell Jay.

Silently I prayed that Theresa's funeral would ease the pain a little, but I knew that would never happen.

Yah! Finally finished Chpt 8! This has got to be one of the longest chpt's I have written in a while. I like this chpt, it had a lot of different emotions in it. Love Alice, she's the kind of big sister I'd like to have. (I'm the oldest so instead I get to annoy my younger ones) The end of this chpt was interesting to write, never written anything from Neil's point of view before. I know it was a depressing scene but I liked that he was really deep.

As usually Plz Review, any feed back welcome especially constructive criticism. (I such at grammar even with spell check so any help appreciated)

Plz'n'thnx Luv Aussie Heroine!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, Sry for not updating in over a month. Big thnx to Class of the Titans 711 who was the only one who reviewed. Let's see if we can get more reviews this time. I'm going to try to finish this story as soon as possible so I properly won't update my other stories for a while.

This chpt focuses more on the team's thoughts and feelings about Theresa's 'death'. So go on and read and remember to review!

Luv Aussie Heroine

_XATLANTAX_

I sucked in a deep breath and spun around to look at the mirror letting out a gasp of surprise when I caught my reflection. Was that really me? The girl who stared back at me looked sophisticated but sad at the same time. She worn a black top covered over with a dark coloured blazer that flowed down to a knee length black skirt. She staggered a bit as she tried to find her balance in the black heels she was wearing. I stared at my reflection, trying to find anything familiar about it but I turned up blank. My face felt alien under the layers of gunk I had covered it in. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead in make up, but today black eyeliner and dark eye shadow circled my eyes in an attempt to hide their redness. I had even bothered with lip gloss. I had also changed my hair, taking a straightener to it so that it hung limp just below my shoulders. Exhaling sharply, I spun around so that I wasn't facing the mirror. I felt like I was being slowly sucked from my body, leaving only a sad empty shell behind. I guess this is what grief does to you, kills you slowly from the inside out until there is nothing left.

Stepping away from the mirror I drifted over to sit on my bed. The covers felt warm where the late morning sunshine had shone. Part of me wanted to collapse back on to the bed and fall asleep, maybe then I would be able to wake up form this night mare? I shook my head, gripping the edge of the mattress. I had accepted awhile ago that this was reality, no matter how much I wished it wasn't. Wishing wasn't going to bring Theresa back no matter how hard I tried. Biting my lip to stop the tears from flowing, I pushed my self off my bed and headed for the stairs. As I walked though, I passed Theresa's room. The door was normally kept shut but today it was open slightly. Through the crack I caught a glimpse of the room. It was exactly as Theresa had left it, no one had moved anything. If you asked me, I think it is better this way, it meant that there was still part of her here so we could remember . . .

Tears began to prick at the corner of my eyes. I slumped against the door frame and let out a silent sob. How could Theresa be gone? The question had rolled over and over in my head but I could never come up with the answer. Was there something I could have done? The last few weeks she hadn't been her self but I had been too caught up with Archie to pay much attention to it. My hand bawled into a fist, nails digging painfully into the soft flesh. I couldn't think like that! Theresa had died a week ago because of Cronus and no amount of wishing would bring her back. Thankfully Cronus hadn't reared his ugly head since Theresa's death for what reason I don't know. I caught my reflection in the mirror in her room and let out another sob. Here I was dressed in a black skirt of all things going to my best friend's funeral! Why had it come to this?

Suddenly I heard a faint clicking coming towards me. Ruby trotted up beside me and stuck her cold nose against my bare leg. Shuddering I knelt down to scratch the husky's ear. Ruby's crystal blue eye stared back at me wide and curious. She stepped forward and started licking my hand, pausing when she realised I had stopped stroking her. Cocking her head to the side, she gave me a confused bark. Gently I pushed her away and stood up. The poor creature had been neglected for the past week and she didn't know why. People said pets were suppose to sense when their owners died so hadn't Ruby? Giving me a final nudge Ruby gave up and pushed past me into Theresa's room to curl up in a small patch of sunlight. I didn't have the heart to pull her out. Closing the door over, I continued towards the stairs.

"Atlanta?" I heard a soft voice calling my name. I would know his voice anywhere.

"Coming Arch," I replied trying to keep the edge of my voice but failing.

As I walked down the stairs Archie's eyes widened. I guess I couldn't blame him, no one had ever seen me in a skirt before. Theresa would roll over in her grave! The thought felt like being stabbed in the gut. Archie met my gaze and simply nodded. If he had seen me wearing this at any other time there would be a fight, but not today. As I step off the stairs he reached out and pulled me close to him. I looked up and could see his eyes staring into mine. They were filled with hurt and pain just as I imagined mine were. If it wasn't for Archie, I don't know what I would have done. Every time I have cried, he'd give me his shoulder to cry on. Since that night, he has been the strong man of the group, the one who doesn't cry and steps in when the leader is down. Right now Jay wasn't just down; he was buried under several tonnes of earth.

"Are you ready to go?" Archie asked softly, his hand coming to rest on my hip. I let out a silent sob and nodded.

"Where are the others?" I whispered noticing that the other guys weren't with us. Archie looked out towards the street.

"They are with Herry waiting. Come on we need to be going." I let him lead me out of the brown stone and around to Herry's truck. Inside Herry was hunched over the steering wheel, his shoulders tight under his suit. Odie sat beside him, his afro lying flat. As I stepped around the truck I saw Neil in the front with Odie and Herry, dark circles looming under his eyes. Poor guy, I don't think he even looked twice at him self today. You know something is wrong when Neil walks out the door without checking his appearance.

Archie opened the door and I crawled into the back which was a lot easier than I thought it would be in a skirt. Archie slid in beside me, his hand lingering on me the whole time. Across the seat leaning over the other door was Jay. Just like Neil, dark circles loomed under his eyes, which were blood shot. His shoulders were tense and his body rigid. Under the sleeve of his jacket I could see tiny red scars where his nails had dug into the soft flesh of his palm. As I sat down he turned to look at me. Jay's eyes were filled with pain and anguish but were also cold. My hand shot out and rested on his knee.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked looking at him nervously. His gaze softened.

"I guess Atlanta, how about you?" I gave him a brief nod and settled down next to Archie. As Herry drove the familiar route to the school, I fell deeper into my nightmare.

_XODIEX_

I stared out the windscreen, hoping to lose myself but with no luck. Sighing I, leaned back against the truck seat and tried to count backwards in Ancient Greek from a hundred. This also didn't work. When ever I closed my eyes all I could see was Theresa's face as Cronus's scythe came down across her stomach. I shuddered remembering her cold lifeless body in the back of Herry's truck as we drove madly to the school. Jay had been clutching Theresa's body, desperately trying to believe that his love would pull through. Beside him, Atlanta just wept. And what was I doing while this was happening? Nothing! I just sat

There numbly and watched as everything went form bad to worse. When we finally reached the school I just slumped over the stairs in defeat while the others rushed Theresa to Chiron. Finally when I decided to join them, it was only to confirm what Chiron had already told them, Theresa had passed on.

My hands clenched into a fist as Herry continued to drive. Why couldn't I have doe something? Now Theresa was dead and we all were a mess. I glanced back to where Jay sat next to an empty seat. If you squinted hard enough you could still see the reddish brown stains of Theresa's blood. There were something's no amount of cleaning product would get rid of. Even now I could smell the faint coppery smell of blood. My eyes travelled from the blood to where Jay was slumped against the truck door. His eyes were closed and his face had lost some of its coldness. No doubt he was thinking about Theresa, though maybe not of her last moments. What ever he was thinking seemed peaceful. On the other side of the truck Archie and Atlanta talked softly. This didn't surprise me; lately Archie never left Atlanta's side.

Eventually we pulled up outside of the school. It was a Saturday today so no one would see us thank goodness. If they did see us though, want would they think? Six grief stricken teens pulling up to a local high school that also doubled as the home for the gods, for their friend's funeral wasn't exactly normal. Beside me Herry slacked his grip on the steering wheel and slumped back against the seat. We all just sat there for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts. Finally I broke the silence.

"We'd better go in guys, the service starts in a few minutes," I said softly pushing passed Neil to get to the door. Herry grunted and followed me. As Neil got out he met my gaze.

"Are we ready for this?" he murmured quietly as Archie and Atlanta began to walk up the stairs. I shrugged sadly.

"We've faced the god of time, we have to be ready." Neil shook his head and pushed passed

"For once your wrong, none of us will ever be ready for this." Sighing I turned around and was about to go in when I noticed Jay was still in Herry's truck. I walked down and gently shook him awake.

"You know we have to go now right?" I asked as Jay's eyes flickered open. He gave me a confused stare before shaking the fog from his head.

"Sorry Odie it just, just then it felt like Theresa was right next to me not . . ."

"Dead," I finished for him. He gave me a sad nod before heading up the stairs. We walked down the silent all too familiar halls to the janitor's closet. Herry held open the door as we walked through the closet and came out next to the giant statue of Zeus. Heres stood beside the statue dressed in a black toga. For once he walked along the ground instead of flying like all the life had been drained out of him. He came towards us and tried to smile.

"How are you guys holding up?" I shot him a glance and his fake smile disappeared. Resting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, he gestured towards Persephone's solarium.

"Everybody's waiting in Persephone's garden," he murmured moving forward to lead the group. I don't know what I was expecting the garden to look like, dead and dusty I guess but I was wrong. The garden looked beautiful! Water cascaded down waterfalls and into small pools, water glistening in the afternoon sun. Flowers of all different shaped and sized bloomed, filling the air with sweet scents. Everything about the garden screamed life and happiness. I could see why the gods chose this spot for the funeral. In the centre of the garden chairs were laid out. The Olympian Gods sat off to the right closest to the podium that had been set up in the centre. Persephone sat on the end crying on Athena's shoulder. I squinted but couldn't see Hades or Poseidon there. To the left sat several minor gods such as Pan and Morpheas but apart from that the service was relatively small. It suddenly dawned on me that we were the only humans here.

"Where is Theresa's family? I can't see her dad anywhere," Archie remarked looking around confused. Jay frowned.

"He should be here." Again it looked like I was going to have to spread the bad news.

"Guys I don't think Theresa's dad even knows she's dead," I said softly. Archie glared at me.

"Why wouldn't the gods tell him?" I rolled my eyes.

"How do you think the gods would explain her death? Do you think they would just walk up to him and say 'your daughter was just killed by an evil maniac god of time who is trying to take over the world, we are sorry for you lose?" I muttered sarcastically. Atlanta's handed shot out and hit me over the back of the head.

"Stop it Odie we're here for Theresa!" she snapped. My stomach twisted in guilt.

"Yeah your right sorry Atlanta I'm just, you know." Atlanta's face softened.

"I know, lets just sit down." I gestured towards the front row of seats. Silently we all sat down as Hera came to the mic.

"We are gathered here today to pay tribute to one of our brave heroes who no longer walks among us." Hera's voice came out in a controlled flat tone but everyone could tell that she was hurting inside just like the rest of us. As several other gods came up to make speeches, I zoned out. Their words portrayed her as some mighty war hero but she wasn't just that. Theresa had always been brave and loyal but she was also a great friend. My gut twisted painfully as I wished the gods had invited one of us to lead a speech. They hadn't of coarse because they thought it would be to stressful. I shot a side ways glance down the front row. Atlanta was leaning against Archie, tears sliding soundlessly down her cheeks. Herry's massive shoulders were hunched over as he bowed his head. Neil just stared into space lost in his own grief. And Jay? He sat at the end next to a bush of flame coloured flowers. He stroked the flowers lovingly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It took me a moment to realise they had been Theresa's favourite flowers. I watched as Jay snapped the stem of the largest flower and held it between his fingers. Slumping back against my chair I wondered how I looked right now. Zeus finally finished his speech and began to move across to the far side of the garden. The other gods followed his lead, lining up in a straight line heading for the corner. Frowning I noticed there was a weird shaped black box in the corner. As Zeus lifted the lid fear began to claw at my throat. It was a coffin! From back here I could just make out the shape of a girl lying perfectly still with in it. Not just any girl but Theresa. Behind me I could hear surprised and frightened gasps. Turning around I noticed that everyone else was frozen in place just staring at the box.

Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet and began to stride across the garden. Some one had to go first and today it was me, I owed Theresa that much. Trying to ignore the rapid beating of my heart, I approached the coffin to say good bye for the last time.

_XJAYX_

I just stared at the group in the corner as Odie began to walk over to the black coffin. Theresa was in there! My heart began to pound faster, threatening to break through my chest. Part of me wished it would, and then I could be with Theresa in the Elysian Fields. Quickly the others got up to follow Odie leaving me the last one to join the line. Millions of emotions coursed through me as the line crept closer and closer to the coffin. My stomach twisted and each breath felt like someone was stabbing me thought the chest. My body trembled both out of fear and sadness. This would be the last time I every saw Theresa in this life, this was my final good bye! After today she would be buried six foot under the ground with only a piece of rock and my heart to ever say she was alive. How could the one l love so much just be gone?

Closing my eyes I tried to gain control of my breathing. Ever time my eyes closed all could see was Theresa's lifeless body slumped in my arms. When the gods had come to claim her body from me, I only let go because Hera said Theresa would be trapped outside of Hades unless did. Was that how I was going to remember her, broken and dying? The last time I had kissed her was when she was trying to get away from me like a startled fawn. I would never know what was wrong with her in those last couple of weeks and now I could never make up for them.

The line crept forward slowly, as if someone had grabbed time and bought it to a near stand still. What would Theresa's body look like? Pale? Ice cold? I didn't even know if the gods had bothered to change her corpse. I shuddered as the word corpse passed through my mind, it felt so wrong.

How was I going to survive with out Theresa? She always the one person who was there, the only one who could save me from losing myself. The last week had left me feeling hollow and broken, like the life was slowly being sucked out of me. Was this how I was going to feel for the rest of my life? Neil stepped away from the coffin brushing tears from his eyes. As he walked off to join Atlanta and Archie in the corner, I stepped forward and gasped. Theresa looked beautiful! The gods had dressed her in a strapless red dress that I had never seen before. Her fiery hair fanned out under her, a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Theresa's eyes were closed but she seemed so peaceful, like she was just asleep. It was just like the time I walked in on her and Atlanta passed out in the lounge room after watching to many horror movies, back before this all started. Immediately the images of her lying broken in my arms vanished. Instead I remembered our first kiss and the party we had thrown for her the first night she had come home.

Leaning down gently I rested my forehead against hers, shuddering as I touched her ice cold skin. My breathing had returned to normal now through my chest still burned in pain. Tears ran down my cheeks and on to Theresa's. From the corner of my eye I could see the dolphin pendent I had given her for her birthday nestled against her collar bone. Exhaling gently I moved down and pushed my lips against hers, praying for a response I knew would never come.

Her sweet scent filled my head and I knew I would continue living, for her sake. These would be the last tears I cried until I made Cronus pay for what he had done. After that life wouldn't matter. I broke the kiss but kept close to Theresa.

"Thankyou for the time we had together," I breathed softly.

"I will always love you . . ." I kissed her forehead for the last time and stepped back; placing the flower I had pick gentle in her hands. Turning around, I walked over to where my group stood.

Everyone's eyes were red from crying, even Neil's though not as much as Atlanta. She clung to Archie like he was the only thing holding her world in place. I wiped away the last of my tears and turned to face my team.

"What happens now?" Atlanta asked in a small voice. Odie sighed.

"The gods are going to bury Theresa. We will be able to go to her grave in a month or so." I gave him a brief nod and moved to stand at the head of the group as the leader rose within me.

"I know this is hard for everyone but we have to keep strong," I announced. My team looked at me wide eyed.

"From tomorrow training resumes and extra training will be put into place as well." Odie coughed politely.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Jay?' I gave him confident nod.

"I am Odie, Cronus had killed Theresa and I'm not going to let him get away for it. The Prophecy doesn't matter any more, what matters is we stop Cronus and make him pay whatever the cost. It's what Theresa would want!" Looking around at my team, I felt the atmosphere change. Herry relaxed his shoulders and stared at me head on. Neil pulled out his mirror and began to check his appearance for the first time today. Atlanta gave me a confident nod and pulled away from Archie to stand tall on her own. Pride filled me as I watched her and the rest of my team. Each second of my mortal life without Theresa would kill me but I wasn't going to give up until the mission she had died for was complete, and neither was the rest of my team.

As we walked out of the garden I felt ice grip and surround my heart, never to be broken until Cronus was.

Well there's chpt 9! I don't know about Everone else but I found this chpt depressing. Still I'm really proud of it, though I hate the title. If anyone has any suggestions for a better title plz tell me and the nxt chpt will be dedicated to you. So Plz review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine


	10. Chapter 10

Hey here is chpt 10! This chpt is dedicated to Classofthetitans711 because she was the **only** person who reviewed. Thnx so much but lets see if we can get a few more this time around. Enjoy!

_XTHERESAX_

I stepped back breathing hard. Alice leapt at me, bringing a tower of water down with her. I only just managed to jump out of the way in time as the water came crashing down and collided with the small beach in the cavern. My heart beat rapidly as I scrambled behind a stone pillar; well it would if I had a heart. Another stream of water shot passed me, missing my face by a centimetre.

"You're going to have to do better than that Theresa," Alice teased, pacing back and forth along the beach.

"Come on I trained you better than that!" Yeah, if you call telling me to 'feel' the water and then blasting Tsunami type waves at me training! Biting my lip, I slipped into the water quietly as possible. The water wound around my ankles and instantly I could taste the salt in my mouth. Little ripples slapped against my legs like little signals telling me Alice was moving towards me. Sinking lower against the column, I risked a peek around the corner. The cave was dark since the sun had set, lit only by torches of Greek fire. Through the eerie green flickering light, I could see my sister's shadow stalking up the beach towards me, like a predator to her prey. Twisting back around I leaned against the wall, trying to calm my breathing. I knew at most I had three minutes before she found me and buried me under a ten foot tidal wave. Closing my eyes, I tried to get a grasp on Alice's mind, but everything came up blurry. Though my sister wasn't very skilled at telepathy, she still knew how to shield her mind. Cursing, I opened my eyes and tried to figure out what I was going to do next.

Suddenly the world shifted out of focus as I flashed back to time when Odie had created the rampaging robot Cronus. (Which had nearly killed me along with everyone else!) Jay had been explaining something just after it had nearly snapped my hand off.

"_Guys, this isn't about the physical fighting, it's about figuring out how Cronus thinks and finding out his weaknesses. Brute strength isn't enough; we have to be smart with our moves to beat him." _

"_And get lucky!" Neil piped up while Jay sighed out of frustration. _

There was a sharp stabbing pain in my chest when I though of Jay, but I pushed it aside for now. Obviously throwing a tonne of water at Alice like she wanted me to do wasn't going to work. Normally I would have jumped in there and kicked her butt by now but since I was only a spirit here, that won't work to well. As if to prove my point, my shoulder went straight through the wall I was leaning against.

"Theresa?" Alice called but her voice sounded a little strained, tired. Smiling I sank lower against the wall, ready to launch myself at her. I may only be here in spirit but I was faster than my sister. She was tiring as well, something I didn't need to worry about. By now Alice was only metres away from my hiding place. Exhaling quickly, I pushed my self off the wall and sprinted right past her.

"What the?" She yelped in surprise, trying to turn around fast enough to see where I was. Diving behind another stone pillar, I braced my self against it and waited. Sure enough I could hear Alice's sharp intake of breath as she summoned the water around her. A second before the tidal wave hit, I scrambled out from behind that pillar and ran to the next one. Without thinking, Alice summoned another tidal wave after me which I evaded again. After several minutes, it was obvious that Alice was wearing out fast. She looked like she was about to collapse from all the magic she had used. Here was my chance! I focused on the water around me, getting a grip on the current and bending it to my will in a similar way I did when I made things float. Summoning the water around me, I let it wind and curl around my arm like a snake. Bracing my back against the wall, I launched my self at Alice who was looking the other way. She let out a high pitch squeal as I collided head on with her. Twisting around, I bought the water around me down on her like a whip, copying what I had seen Archie do time and time again. Alice squealed but I continued to launch my attack. She tried in vain to raise a shield of water but at close range she couldn't do it in time. Stepping around her, I bought the water down on her again and again. Alice shot me a murderous glance and leapt at me in an attempt to knock me down but I just stepped out of the way. My sister may be able to summon tsunami size waved but she wasn't trained for hand to hand fighting like I was. Alice stumbled past me, glaring at me angrily.

"This isn't how it's suppose to work you know!" She hissed, her voice scratchy as her chest heaved rapidly. Her skin was growing pale and I was sure she was about to faint.

"Fine!" I yelled, turning to face her. If she wanted to fight with water than she was going to get it. Tensing my shoulders, I grasped the water in my mind. I could feel it pulsing through my veins as the power built up with in me. Finally, it was more than I could hold. Thrusting my arms forward, I sent a twenty foot tidal wave in Alice's direction. Gasping, she tried to jump out of the way but the wave smashed down on top of her, sending her sprawling across the cave. As the water settled, I tried to find Alice. Her body had collapsed on the beach, its sides heaving. Quickly I ran to her side and flipped her over.

"Are you okay?" I stammered, worry creeping into my voice. My sister may be immortal be she could still be hurt. Alice rolled over and met my frantic gaze, before bursting into laughter.

"That was great! The best t raining session we've done so far!" I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her.

"Trust you to be happy when I just slammed you into the floor with a twenty foot tidal wave!" Stiffly Alice sat up, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Water doesn't hurt me remember? Though I can still get slammed around by it." Jumping to her feet, she walked sluggishly over to the couch and collapsed. I followed her and sat beside her.

"Do you want to go again?" I asked know the answer already. Alice narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Do you think I'm suicidal? You may be able to summon mass waves here without pausing but for some of us, it wears us out." Sinking deeper into the couch, Alice closed her eyes and yawned. Gently I got up and headed for the back of the cave.

"I'll be out if you need me," I said but Alice just grunted, rolled over and started snoring. Rolling my eyes, I walked deeper in to the cave.

I stepped out into the cool night air. Out here the rocks felt cold under my bear feet. The moon hung low in the sky casting its silver light across the bay. Since I had come here the moon didn't bother me, in fact I felt stronger under its cool glow. The only sound out here was the rhythmic pounding of the waves. Sinking lower, I leaned against the rocks and stared up at the stars. My stomach churned, and the ache I had felt before stabbed at my chest again. I missed them! I missed being home at the brownstone with my friends and Jay. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was how hurt he had been when he thought I was 'dead'. The memory of the way he held me and cried, stabbed at me and torn my heart out. Alice had said Thanatos would tell them I wasn't dead and that it was all just some giant mistake, but part of me didn't trust him. He was the one who faked my death and put me and everyone I loved through that hell! I looked back out over the waves and sighed. Don't get me wrong I like it here, I love Alice but everything was changing so fast. But what really troubled me was how fast I accepted it. Here, training with Alice, felt right in a way but it wasn't my idea of home. Right now, I just wanted to be back in the brownstone with Jay's arms around me. Sighing again, I leaned against the rocks and watched the waves. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm hands on my back. I jumped and was about to drop the person when Alice leaned over me. Settling down, I shot her and angry glare.

"Don't do that! I could have hurt you!" I hissed. Alice snorted and moved to sit beside me.

"Sorry, mind if I join you?" I shrugged and went back to staring at the waves. We sat in silence for a while, and then Alice twisted around to face me, her aqua coloured eyes burning into mine.

"What's wrong Theresa? You seem really down?" her voice was soft and nurturing.

"I'm just home sick I guess," I replied half heartedly. Alice frowned for a minute but then relaxed.

"You mean with your friends back in New Olympia?" she asked. I nodded guiltily.

"And Jay." Alice paused for a minute then rested her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to feel guilty, you belong with them and I don't want to change that." I looked up at her, and felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"I miss them Alice!" I cried turning to face her. "Last time I saw them they though I was dead and that was ages ago!" Alice said nothing, just nodded sympathetically. I slumped against her shoulder, letting her pull me tighter against her body.

"So much has changed; I can't just go back and expect everything to be okay!" Alice bite her lip, adjusting her position so that she was looking directly at me. Fire burned behind her Aqua eyes.

"You're afraid that your friends won't accept you?" The way she said it made it sound ridiculous and I knew that Jay and every one would welcome me back but . . .

"Nothing will be the same any more! Does the prophecy even count anymore since I'm not . . .?"

"Human?" Alice finished softly. I looked up at her through my tears and nodded.

"How can I go back when I'm not even human?" I whispered. Alice snorted which surprised me.

"I get you being worried about what your friends will think, but don't worry! I'll be right there with you when you tell them. Besides it sounds like they love you to bits. Believe me they wont care that your not 100% human anymore." Some of the knots in my stomach loosened a bit. Atlanta and the others wouldn't care what I looked like, just as long as I was the same old Theresa.

"But the prophecy . . .? I began but Alice cut me off.

"Why are you worrying about that old thing? Prophecies aren't that picky. It said 7 heroes right? So you're still a hero therefore you continue to kick Cronus's butt back to Tartarous, just with a little more fire power!" A smile crept across my lips threatening to break into a laugh. Alice seemed satisfied but one thing still bothered me.

"How can I be a hero still if our mother was a goddess? I'm supposed to be a descendent of Theseus!" Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes mum was a goddess but did you ever stop to think who our father was?" My body froze as I stared at her.

"No that can't be right! You're saying our father was . . ."

"Yep, Theseus," Alice remarked, trying hard not to laugh at my expression. I tried to wrap my head around it but couldn't. How could my mum be an all powerful goddess who disappeared 4000 years ago and my father be one of the most famous Greek heroes?

Shaking my head I met Alice's gaze.

"Wait Theseus was descended from Poseidon and Aqua was his daughter right? So it can't be real!" Alice stared at me like I was nuts.

"EWE Gross!" I said shuddering. Alice merely shrugged.

"So what? Zeus married his sister Hera and still had Persephone by his other sister Demeter. There was one time when Poseidon and Gaia. ."

"Don't go any further!" I shouted throwing my hands up. I felt like I was going to puke, if that even possible for a spirit. Alice just gave me a curious look.

"Okay that was bad but Theseus and mum weren't that close, besides how do you think we ended up immortal? Demigod crossed with a goddess = immortal!" Alice announced happily. I just death glared her.

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better but that makes everything worse! I don't want to have to watch my friends die and not be able to join them in Elysian Fields!" Alice picked up on the panic rising in my voice.

"You've got to be the first person I know who would turn down immortality," She muttered shaking her head.

"However you didn't listen. I said you could live forever not that you couldn't die. Think of it like vampires. They die and can live forever until someone drives a stake through their heart." I snorted.

"Vampires?" She shrugged.

"They were the only thing I could think of." She squeaked looking flustered.

"Right I'll remember to avoid wooden stakes from now on." She gave me a playful smile and sunk lower into the sand.

We fell into silence again; just listening to the rhythmic slapping of the waves against the rocks The smell of the ocean relaxed me as I started up at the stars once again. I'm not going to pretend that I understood half of what Alice said but knowing I could die and reach Elysian Fields was . . . comforting. I know that sounds weird that I'm happy I can die; After everything that has happened, it sounds nuts but it really is a relief. It means that I will be able to stay with Jay and my friends and not be left alone. It also is something to hold on to, one thing that still makes me feel human. As Alice fell back to sleep (again!) I closed my eyes and let the memories of home rush over me. Soon I would be back there in Jay's arms where I belong.

Awe, nice ending to a chpt. Again just saying that the stuff about Alice and Aqua isn't real in this world, just in my head with numerous other random things. I just realised the time line for this story doesn't fit with mythology. For one thing Cronus was supposed to be put in prison around this time. That hardly gives Poseidon time to have kids and grandchildren, particularly with Theseus who wasn't around for ages yet. I know the time line is screwed up but for this story we'll just accept it.

As usual plz review, constructive criticism always welcome! (trust me; I'm sure there are heaps of things u could pick me up on) Also the nxt chpt will be dedicated to the first 3 reviews! (let's try and get more than 1 review this time) Also if you have any ideas on a better name for this story than Light of Aqua, plz let me know.

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine =a


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, this chpt is dedicated to Miss Eskimojo for reviewing. Also thnx for the mention in your story, I'm really glad you've liked the story so much. Hope you enjoy this chpt just as much. Thnx again.

Luv Aussie Heroine

_XRUBYX_

I stalked down the quiet hall, claws clicking against the wooden floor. Dust particles danced in the patches of sunlight that filtered through the roof. Everything about this place screamed death and neglect. Rounding the corner I came to a door that lately was hardly ever opened. Sighing, I pushed the door open with my nose and jumped onto the dusty bed. The humans in my pack had given up pulling me out of here long ago. Settling down in a sunny patch, I closed my eyes and listened to the house. In the room above I could here Jay swearing and cursing. The alpha male had been doing this for the past moon and a half, ever since his mate 'died'. I clenched my teeth hating the helpless feeling gnarling at my gut. If only they knew, Theresa wasn't dead but with her sister in that place that smelt of salt and seaweed. It was so frustrating watching the rest of my pack grieve and mourn while I knew the truth. Worst of all, I couldn't do anything to stop it until it was time.

Staring out the window, my thoughts wandered to my pack sister. Was she okay now? Staging her death was never part of the original plan, well not the one I was told anyway. Now all I could do was sit here and wait for the call. A door slammed down stairs, signalling Atlanta and Archie were home. Jumping to my feet, I ran out of the room and bounded down the stairs. Archie cursed as I lunged at him, licking his face and nosing his jacket. Atlanta managed to laugh but it was a humourless, dead laugh. Just like this place, devoid of all life and emotion. Springing off Archie, I grabbed the lead in my mouth and began nuzzling at Atlanta's leg. She looked down at me, hazel eyes full of grief.

"I think she wants you to walk her," Archie murmured, arm snaking around her waist. I knew they were mates, but since Theresa's 'death', they barely left each others side. It was cute but the pain was always there. Atlanta shook her head and half heartedly punched him in the arm.

"That's no surprise since I'm the only one who will walk her," She grumbled shooting Archie an accusing look.

"Neil won't do it because dogs are 'dirty'; Odie wouldn't have the strength to keep up with her. You and Herry are just too lazy and Jay . . ." Her voice caught in her throat as she looked down at me.

"He just wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's because he's holed up in his room all the time, plotting against Cronus and grumbling," Archie snorted. Atlanta glared at him.

"He's hurting and there is no one there for him! Besides we all want revenge on Cronus for what he did to Theresa!" Her voice jumped several octaves on the last word. Archie just shook his head.

"I know Lanta believe me I want that too, but Jay's also becoming in human. The only time we see him out of that room is to eat or train. It's not natural to be that confined to one thing." Atlanta sighed and nodded, sending one more look down my way. My muscles cramped as I knew what she was about to say.

"Sorry girl, I'll take you out later." Gently she eased the lead from my mouth and laid it on the table. I yelped after her but she just ignored me. Heavy footsteps on the stairs told me Jay was coming down. He hated me, I knew that much, but I wanted to try and cheer him up even if it was a lost cause. Trotting up to him, I rubbed my nose against his leg and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. (This is easy when you actually are a pup) I'd seen Theresa do this so many times to him and he always caved. But today he just glared at me like I was the source of all his problems.

"Go away!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Whimpering, I backed away. Why did Theresa have to leave me here all alone? Stupid question, I knew why but it still didn't seem fair. Suddenly my vision blurred and the world began to spin. Sinking my claws deeper into the wood I tried to keep standing but my legs were reduced to jelly underneath me. As I collapsed, strange blue eyes flashed before me and a strong scent burned my nose. I knew that smell, it was coffee! The eyes faded quickly into the back ground, leaving me dazed on the floor.

It took a few minutes for my balance to return but once it had I raced towards the back yard. That was the sign, it had to be! Finally it was time for me to do my part! Slowing down, I quietly snuck out the back door and into the garden. At the end of the grassy strip lay a wooden gate, the only thing standing between me and freedom. Glancing back, I took in the old brownstone building. There was a chance I would never come back here; the road from here on end was unknown. Tensing my muscles, I charged at the gate, gathering my hind legs and leaping a second before I hit the gate. I landed lightly on the drive way, twisting around to glare at the fence one last time. I should have done this long ago. Staring forward I took off running. Muscles I hadn't used in weeks contracted and lengthen and I couldn't help giving a happy yelp. As I rounded the corner onto the street I slowed to a trot. A sprinting dog would attract too much attention. As my claws clicked rhythmically against the concrete, I sniffed the air trying to grasp the scent of coffee. All I could smell was the bitter scent of car exhaust and dusty smell of concrete.

I stopped walking around sun high, crashing in the park. The water from the pond felt cool against my burning throat. Nestling down on the soft grass, I tried to get my bearings. To tell you the truth, I was lost. The scents here were strange and unfamiliar. On the plus side though, no one had called the dog catcher on me yet. Closing my eyes I tried to catch my breath when there it was, the smell of coffee! Leaping to my feet, I sniffed the air and shot off in the direction of the scent. I pushed past people on the side walk, not bothering to remain inconspicuous. I ran until I came to a small news stall at the corner of the street. An old guy sat on a stool, eyes covered by sunglasses and drinking strong smelling coffee. Ignoring the burning scent of coffee, I cautiously walked up to him. The oracle gave me an awkward smile.

'What can I do for you?" he said, his voice sounding strangely like that yoda guy off that star wars film. I barked at him, telling him to get to the point. Chuckling he sent his coffee down and moved towards me.

"Alright no more games," squatting down he pulled his glasses off and offered his hand to me. Gently I moved forward and rested my nose against his palm. Immediately his eyes glazed over in an eerie blue colour. His mouth moved in silent words but then the vision ended. The oracle stared down at me, putting his glasses back on. "You were right, it is time. Aqua's daughter must come back soon if the others are to survive."

I gave him a friendly bark and began to run again. Now it was my turn to do my part, I had to go and retrieve Theresa. I winced as I ran down the street, angry at how slow I was in this form. I ran on towards the smell of pine trees that filled the park. Finally when I was under their protective cover I began to change. My muscles tightened and lengthened, changing my form. I howled as my body grew and strengthened from the form of a mere pup to that of a mighty wolf. Okay technically I was still a wolf cub but that didn't matter. Shifting my shoulders, I tested my new weight and strength. A hiss from behind me caught my attention. Twisting around I stared at my tail, which had turned into snake. Well if Cerberus was my father I guess that was expected, better that having three heads. I could sense my litter mates were close but I didn't have time to talk today.

Sniffing the air I caught the faint smell of salt and seaweed, the ocean! Digging my claws into the dirt, I raced forward. In this form I was faster and could run long distances without breaking a sweat. Unlucky for me though, this was going to be a long, long distance. Sucking in a deep breath, I pelted along to find my pack sister and bring her home.

_XALICEX_

I lay on the beach and watched as Theresa practiced. Ever since our sparing match a few nights ago, she had been training non stop which I guess was okay considering she was only a spirit. The water wound around my sister's body like a snake, bending to her will. A smile pulled at my lips as I stood up.

"We both know you can do that already, try summoning something a little bigger!" I taunted. Theresa glared at me, poking her tongue out. Also since that night, she has been paying a lot less attention to me as her mentor. Which I couldn't really blame her for, there wasn't a lot more I could teacher her at this stage. The talk we had on the rocks was still fresh in my mind. She would have to go back soon, to her friends and leave me. Cronus waited on the out side for her and even though she had fought him heaps of times before, it still worried me. Cronus managed to take her away from me once, what's to say he wouldn't do it again? There was also the problem of telling her friends about what happened. Thanatos had said he had told them she wasn't dead but part of me didn't trust him. It would be interesting to say the least when she finally did go back.

"Alice!" Theresa's voice cut through, followed by a twenty foot tidal wave. Unfortunately my reflexes were to slow and I got drowned figuratively. Laughing, Theresa dove under the water and was lost in the coral.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled getting ready to jump in after her but a sudden bark stopped me. Turning around I watched as a reddish coloured wolf charged down the slope towards me.

"How the heck did you get in here?" I shouted, staring into the wolf's crystal blue eyes. It stared back at me and snarled. I heard a splash behind me as Theresa jumped out of the water and moved to stand beside me. I glared at the wolf, willing it to go away.

"What do you want?" I demanded. The wolf looked right past me and fixed its gaze on Theresa. I tried to step between them but Theresa had already started towards the wolf.

"Theresa get back here!" I ordered but like all little sisters she flat out ignored me. My stomach lurched as she approached the wolf, kneeling down beside it. Theresa frowned for a moment, but then her eyes flew wide with shock.

"Ruby?" she gasped. The wolf turned around and licked her face, all sense of hostility drained from its face. Still I approached the animal carefully while it and Theresa played around. I noticed now that the wolf was only a small cub. Its eyes twisted around and greeted me with new warm which was really confusing.

"Theresa what the heck is going on?" I shouted. Theresa just shrugged.

"I don't know but this is Ruby, remember the puppy Jay and the others gave me for my birth day." I gave her a sceptical looked.

"Your boyfriend gave you one of Cerberus's cubs?" I asked pointing to the snake tail. Theresa's eyes flew wide.

"That wasn't there before." Ruby jumped onto her hind legs and began to lick Theresa's face. Okay so the cub wasn't dangerous but there was something about it. . . Ruby suddenly broke away from Theresa and stalked over to me. She barked at me, like she was trying to tell me something. I just shrugged.

"Sorry girl, I can talk to fish but not to dogs. Why don't you go find a seal or something to translate?" Theresa snorted and walked froward. She crouched beside the wolf and laid her hand on its head.

"Why would we need a seal?" She asked, eyebrows raised. I held up my hands in defence.

"Well what would you have done?" Theresa just laughed.

"Mind reading silly." I rolled my eyes I walked over to join her. Why didn't I think of that?

Squatting down I placed my hand on top of hers. Closing my eyes I focused on the wolf cub, entering her mind. Okay actually it was Theresa who broke into the dog's mind; I just came along for the ride.

An image began to form in the strange blue tinged light visions always came in. it looked like we were in a lounge room, facing a door. _Suddenly the door handle turned and a group of six teenagers walked in. All their faces were tear stained and the only girl among them huddled close against a scrawny guy with purple hair. The rest of the group dispersed until there was only one guy left. His shoulders were hunched as he fell back on the couch. His brown hair was plaster to the side of his red face. Even now I could still see tears running down his face. _

"_Why did it have to be her?" he whispered, staring up at the door. His voice caught in his throat as his nails dug into his palms. His gaze drifted over to the kitchen table where the stuff from breakfast was still left out. For some reason a butchers knife lay on the couch opposite him along with a several metre long battle sword. (A/n these were Athena's) _

_Seeing this seemed to start a new round of sobbing for the boy. _

"_Why Theresa? Why did he have to take her today?" Twisting around the boy punched the wall, leaving a rather large dent behind. His fist was ripped and bloody but he didn't seem to notice. _

_Another shorter boy suddenly entered and sat beside the other boy. This one had a large afro that had some how deflated with his mood. He put an awkward arm around the boy. _

"_It'll be okay Jay, Theresa will be on her way to Elysian Fields by now," he whispered softy. The boy jus shook his head. _

"_But why now Odie? Theresa's been have problems for the past few weeks and I didn't do anything about it. What if she died because of that? I might as well have stabbed a sword through her my self!" the other boy merely nodded. _

"_Jay you couldn't have known, even Persephone couldn't get anything out of Theresa." He bit his lip._

"_Maybe this was how things were meant to be?" The brown hair boy just shook his head and walked out of the room, tears still running down his cheeks. _

The image began to change. I could feel Theresa was tense beside me, her hand was shaking.

The next image looked like we were standing in a dusty hall way.

_A girl leaned down towards us, dressed in black. From the way she moved, I got the idea this wasn't something she usually worn. Her Hazel eyes were full of pain and lose as she looked back at us. Sighing she got up and walked down the stairs. At the bottom were five other men dressed in black. The girl stumbled in to the purpled haired guys arms and started crying. Just then I realised why. They were going to a funeral, Theresa's funeral! As the kids walked out the door, the image changed again. _

_The brown haired boy glared us, hated and anger burning in his eyes. _

"_Go away," he hissed, stalking past us into the kitchen. _

_The world blurred slightly, and then we were standing out side a news stand. As the old man lifted his glasses, I recognised him as the Oracle. "You're right, it is time." he muttered softly. "You must hurry Aqua's daughter must come back soon if the others are to survive." _

The blue world faded back into reality. I drew back my hand back and turned to look at my sister. I found my sister hunched over, resting her fore head against the wolf's soft fur. Tears streamed down her face.

"They think I'm dead Alice," she gasped, looking up to meet my gaze.

"They were in so much pain and Jay, crap why didn't Thanatos tell them I wasn't dead?" I shrugged and knelt down beside her.

"Who knows but I'll deal with Thanatos. Was the boy sitting on the couch crying Jay?" Theresa nodded tensely.

"What did he mean by you having problems?" I asked curiously. Theresa glared at me.

"I was changing I guess. I was having weird night mares, not eating and my eyes changing from green to aqua at their own will." I nodded.

"Yep they're all just normal changes no big deal there."

"But I didn't know that then!" Theresa snapped angrily.

"I didn't even know they had been to Persephone." My sister's voice died in her throat. The wolf cub twisted around and gave her a sympathetic lick on the shoulder.

"I caused them so much pain," she breathed, hands knotted in the wolf's fur. I didn't know what to say. I already told her it wasn't her fault but that didn't make it any easier. We sat in awkward silence for a while until I could bear it no more.

"Hey, like I said before I'll deal with Thanatos. You can even come along and pick how I punish him." A ghost of a smile passed over my sister's lips but she still couldn't help shuddering which I guess was understandable. The cub's head suddenly lifted up, blue eyes melting urgently into mine. There was something I had missed, something that was more important than Theresa's friends' grief. I replayed through the vision, trying to pin point it. Unfortunately it was all to clear.

"Forget about Thanatos for a sec Resa, what did the oracle say?" Theresa's head jerked up, her lips forming a silent O.

"Aqua's daughter must come back soon if the others are to survive." She murmured frowning. Suddenly her hand shot out and grasped my arm. Her grip was tight and desperate, like I was the only thing anchoring her to this world. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her eye lids fluttered. I clutched tightly at her shoulder's wondering what was going on. Theresa's breathing became raspy and her heart raced. This was getting to weird. I was about to slap her awake when she collapsed into my lap.

Gently I flipped her over so she was looking up at me. Her aqua eyes were unfocused at first but slowly every thing began to settle into place. Theresa tried to sit up but I held her down.

"Let me go!" she cried desperately trying to break away from my grip. I pushed her down little harder.

"Not until you tell me what just happened!" I said firmly. Theresa stopped struggling and looked up and me desperately.

"I need to go Alice, the vision I just had . . . Jay, Atlanta and the other's lay bleeding to death on a beach. They're in trouble, I have to go to them." Her voice jumped an octave towards the end. I was too stunned to move. I knew Theresa would have to leave soon but right now? I loosened my grip on her slightly, but still kept hold of her.

"Okay you can go. I'll get Poseidon to fetch your body and. . . ."

"There's no time!" Theresa shouted cutting me off.

"I need to go now!" I gave her a pleading look.

"Theresa, we don't even know where your body is? It might not be safe to . . ."

"I have to try!" Theresa cried, breaking free of my grasp. My hand lingered in the air, arm stretched out towards her.

"Please, Theresa," I whispered.

"I have to," she finished softly. Against the rays of the afternoon sun, she looked every bit like a hero. Not the frightened pale girl I met on the beach and not my high spirited sister. This was a side of her I'd never seen, the side her friends saw almost every day. She felt distant, but there again she was a fighter. It was in her blood and I needed to accept that.

"Be careful, your wolf cub can lead you there," I gestured towards Cerberus's cub. She stood to attention, steel gaze fixed on Theresa. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, her name is Ruby Alice."

"Fine Ruby," I grumbled. "Just be careful."

Theresa nodded, stepping forward to hug me.

"You better be there to help explain this to my friends," She whispered, shaking her head. Laughing I stepped back from her.

"I'll be there; some one's got to embarrass you!" Smiling, Theresa turned around and faded into the distance, leaving me alone.

Well there is chpt 11! I've been sick all week so hopefully I'll be able to write nxt chpt soon. Until then plz review! (nxt chpt will be dedicated to those who review)

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey chpt 12 is finally here and we finally get to seem some action! This chapter of course is dedicated to Miss Eskimojo, Classofthetitans711 and Snow . Thnx so much for your reviews, they made my day! (did you notice we got more than one review for once?) Anyway hope you enjoy!**

_XJAYX_

I rested my back against the wall and sighed. Around me scrunched up pieces of paper littered the floor, the remains of my failed plans. My gaze drifted to the sword hanging on the opposite wall. I itched to grasp its hilt in my hand and stab something. It had been 6 weeks since anything had happened, too long since I had any action. Before I would have been glad that Cronus was holding off, it would have given me more time to be with Theresa. But now . . . I doubled over as pain surged through my chest. Was it normal to hurt this much when some one you love dies? I never remembered feeling like this when Than died.

His name left a sour taste in my mouth. He was just as much to blame for what happened as Cronus was. I know I would have no problem forcing my sword through his chest next time we meet. Unable to bear it any longer, I leapt across the room and curled my fingers around the sword. Giving it a few practise swings, I lunged forward but stopped when the tip grazed the wall. I may have been angry but my sense of self preservation was larger. I wouldn't be able to avenge Theresa if Athena killed me first. Eyeing the web of cracks already adorning my walls, I decided to leave my room.

As I walked towards the door, one of the photos from my desk caught my eye. It was taken the night of Theresa's birthday. Every one gathered happily together (Though Neil was eyeing Odie's cake like it was about to eat us) as we sat down stairs. Theresa was curled up on the couch with me but something was off. Stepping closer, I noticed she was looking away from the camera. Then it hit me, her eyes weren't their usual emerald green but glowing a faint aqua colour. Persephone had mentioned that she'd seen Theresa's eyes change colour before she died. Tears began to fill my eyes but I pushed them aside. I had never thought about it much but may be I still had a chance to find out what had happened.

Turning around I sprinted for the door. Chiron might have answers, he had to! I knew nothing would ever be able to bring her back to me but I needed to know what happened in those last few days. As I ran down the stairs I crashed into Atlanta. Jumping to my feet I offered her my hand when her expression hit me, she looked worried.

"What's wrong Atlanta?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral. She just stared at me accusingly.

"Ruby's disappeared; I can't find her any where!" Her emotion surprised me. Honestly aside from telling the dog to get out of the way, I hadn't given her a second thought. The idea of her gone though left me feeling empty. She was the only link we still had to Theresa. Atlanta was still staring at me waiting for a response. What could I say? I was eager to go to Chiron and investigate this new idea but at the same time I wanted to search for the dog. Atlanta's expression decided it all for me. I hadn't been fair to her or Ruby these past few weeks, the least I could do was help her find the husky. Theresa would have wanted that. I let my steel façade drop and reached out to touch Atlanta's shoulder reassuringly. She jumped back in surprise at the gesture; it was the first human emotion I had shown in front of my team in weeks.

"Let's go look for her," I said softly. Atlanta nodded and jumped to her feet. Archie was by her side within seconds followed by Herry and Odie. Neil found his way here eventually. I didn't need to say anything. We just walked out the door when my PMR rang. Curiously I opened it only to see Hermes frantic face.

"You need to get down to the beach quickly. Cronus is there but we don't know what his doing." At the mention of his name, my mood changed. The calm I felt briefly before melted away, replaced with pure rage.

"We'll be there!" I shouted snapping the device shut. The rest of my team noticed my change in attitude.

"What was that?" Odie asked nervously. I clenched my fist around the hilt of my sword.

"Cronus has been spotted down on the beach," I rasped, fighting to keep my voice even and failing. Atlanta's eyes lit up when she heard me. Herry pounded his fist into his palm and nodded. Archie had a hungry look in his eye as he stepped away from Atlanta to grab his whip.

"Cronus final decided to rear that ugly head of his?" He asked impatiently. I nodded.

"Today we finally face Cronus and avenge Theresa!" The others gave a shout of support and rushed towards Herry's truck. The air cracked with anger and anticipation. If only we were this wound up before every fight.

"What about the prophecy?" Neil yelled. He grasped Theresa's nun chucks in his hand. He was ready to fight just like the rest of us; I felt a surge of pride amongst my anger.

"Its dead Neil, but that doesn't mean we stop fighting." Giving me an eager look, he jumped in to Herry's truck and sat beside Odie. As we drove, I stared at the blood stains on the seat beside me. I would avenge my love today or join her trying.

_XHERRYX_-

My knuckles were white by the time we reached the beach. I pulled my truck to a halt just behind a large sand dune and tried to ease my iron grip from the wheel. Around me the rest of my team were jumping to their feet, weapons ready. Finally I worked my way out of the truck as Odie walked up to Jay.

"What's the plan Jay?" he asked glancing up at the pale sky. Dusk would be here soon. Jay smiled hungrily.

"Just the usual Odie, find Cronus and hit him with everything we've got!" Odie nodded and pulled out his laptop. With out thinking we split into two groups; Jay, Atlanta and Archie together in the first team and Neil, Odie and me forming the second. Jay's group moved stealthily around the left side of the dune, hiding behind the low shrubs and slowly working their way forward. Jay gestured to me and I ran around the other side of the dune, ducking behind a thick bush. Odie and Neil followed my lead. Through the bushes leaves, I could make out the ugly shapes of Cronus's giants. They patrolled up and down the beach looking bored. Cronus stood on top of a rocky outcrop with a smaller figure beside him. The figure turned to face him, his shoulder's hunched over.

"Why is this happening Cronus?" The small man demanded. I couldn't help shivering at the voice. It sounded all too familiar.

"Shut up Than, do you honestly think I care about your stupid teenage hormone problems?" Cronus snapped refusing to meet Than's heavy stare. Than stamped his foot and grasped the Lord of time's shoulder.

"You should care! When I went to the under world I couldn't find Theresa anywhere. What if the Gods have resurrected her?" Cronus snapped around and glared at Than, pulling his arm away forcefully.

"Imbecile! The gods don't have the power to raise her from the dead! You just didn't look hard enough!" Cronus grasped Than by the front of his shirt and sent him sprawling to the beach below.

I bit my tongue, what did that traitor mean by he couldn't find Theresa? On the other side of the dune, I could see the rigid silhouette of Jay. The leader gritted his teeth and raised his hand.

"Attack!" he cried, leaping out from behind the bush and charging straight at Cronus. The god looked up confused, eyes narrowing when he saw us.

"Finally the idiots emerge, Agnon?" The green giant followed his master's hand and galloped towards us. Already Archie and Atlanta were on their feet, breaking apart to take on separate opponents. I glanced back at Odie and Neil. Odie had found a large clump of wood he planned to use as a club. Neil pulled out Theresa's nun chucks and gave them an experimental twirl. When I was sure he wasn't going to knock himself out with them, I jumped from my hiding space and raced towards a red skinned giant. The giant crouched down and held his fists ready. At the last minute I dropped to the ground, sliding through the sand and under the ugly beast. As I slid, I grasped his arms and bought him tumbling down. A few kicks and punches later I left the brute bleeding and turned to see if Jay needed any help.

Jay stood opposite Cronus, sword raised in an offensive position. Cronus laughed and gestured towards him.

"Jay my boy, it's been a while hasn't it? How have you been?" He said mockingly.

"Cut the crap Cronus! You know why I'm here," Jay shouted back. Cronus shook his head and tsked.

"I thought the Gods would have taught you more manners, so disappointing. Oh well lets get on with it and finish this once and for all." Flexing his hand, Cronus summoned his scythe. Jay clenched his teeth and charged. His sword bore down on Cronus, fuelled by anger. Jay's moves were quick and precise as opposed to Cronus's almost graceful parries.

"You die today Cronus for what you did to Theresa!" Jay screamed shoving his sword through Cronus's chest. The god smirked and pulled the blade out slowly.

"That actually hurt. I'm sorry about dear Theresa but I'll be nice and let you join her," Cronus purred. Jay gripped his sword tighter and continued his assault on Cronus. I had been so caught up in watching their fight I didn't notice my own opponent getting to his feet. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air and colliding head on with a rock outcrop. As I dropped to the ground my left side burned with pain. Shakily I got to my feet.

"Alright now I'm really mad!" I roared rugby tackling the giant. We began to wrestle, slamming each other as hard as we could into the ground. To my right Atlanta swiftly dispatched her giant and ran to help Jay with Cronus. As Cronus saw Atlanta, his blood red eyes lit up.

"Stand down you idiots!" Cronus ordered to the giants. Confused the giants froze and looked at their master. We all stoped fighting, Atlanta even stopped mid stride to look at Cronus through narrowed eyes. Jay stood beside Cronus, panting and blood stained.

"No more games Cronus!" he yelled taking on a defensive stance. To our surprise Cronus nodded.

"You're right Jay; let's settle this here and now. You," he gestured towards us.

"All want revenge on me for what I did to Theresa correct?" he stepped back and opened his arms.

"Come and get me then!" there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I looked to Jay for orders but he simply nodded.

"Fine then!" Jay shouted. Immediately we began to close in. Atlanta lunged at Cronus but he stepped to the side at the last minute.

"Sloppy," Cronus commented as Archie bought his whip down along Cronus's cheek. The god hissed in pain but it didn't slow him down. Gritting my teeth, I charged the god, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing. Some how though he managed to wriggle free of my iron grip and kick me to the ground. Cronus gazed over towards the sand dunes and smiled.

"Neil, Odie, would you like to try your luck?" Neil pulled out Theresa's nun chucks and sprinted towards Cronus. The god tried to dodge but Neil managed to land one or two good blows on him... Theresa would have been proud! Unfortunately Odie wasn't so lucky, let's just say his aim sucked.

We continued our assault, closing in around Cronus. As we continued to fight I noticed Odie's movements becoming slacker. The genius kept looking around like some thing didn't make sense. I dismissed his actions and focused on my enemy. By now we held a tight ring around Cronus, the guy couldn't move.

"Well played, well played!" the god shouted joyously. Odie suddenly froze and looked behind us.

"Oh crap!" he mouthed. Cronus smiled.

"Well played by me!" his hand shot into the air.

"Than when you're ready?" my gaze snapped around to the man standing on the rock behind us. The wind whipped around him as he smiled cruelly.

"Like sheep to the slaughter," he mused spreading his arms wide. Fire crackled from his body, surrounding us. We looked around desperately but there was no way out. Cronus laughed and vanished appearing on the other side of the fire. It took a moment for everything to sink in. We were the ones trapped!

"Darn it we've been played," Odie snapped. Jay's head shot up and he glared at Cronus.

"Coward, come and fight!" He screamed at the god. Cronus shrugged.

"I'd rather not," he purred flexing his fingers. Ropes materialised around us, lashing us together. I struggled against the ropes but they wouldn't budge. It was no use; all of us were bound together and helpless.

"Ah Jay, so sorry your efforts were wasted, though I did enjoy watching you rage," Cronus squatted down to stare Jay in the eye.

"Chin up though, the world may be doomed but you should be happy. I'm sending you straight to your beloved. Dear Theresa won't mind your failure I think." The god paused looking thoughtful.

"Say hello to her for me would you Jay?" He laughed raising his scythe above Jay.

"Just because I know you're so eager to reach her, I'll kill you first." I cringed away as the scythe dropped.

**Cliff hanger again! Will Jay and the others end up perishing? Review and you'll find out!**

**Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey here is chpt 13! This chapter is dedicated especially to Classofthetitans711 (thnx for always reviewing!), Purple peace and ****shabangabang****. Thnx so much for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chpt just as much!**

_XTHERESAX_

I watched as Alice's sad expression was engulfed by the shadows. I cringed as I was suddenly plunged into complete darkness. This darkness was cold and felt all too familiar. Shuddering I clutched my sides as a wave of déjà vu knocked me to the ground. The last time I had been here was when Than had poisoned me. Some how I didn't think I was going to wake up safely in Jay's arms this time. My stomach tightened at his name. Was I too late already to save them? The vision I had earlier played before my eyes. Jay and the others were fighting Cronus on a beach. They had formed a circle around the god and were closing in. Odie paused and muttered something that I couldn't hear. Suddenly Cronus let out a blood chilling laugh and looked over at Than. Than smiled evilly and spread his arms wide, summoning fire in much the same way I could summon water. The fire encircled my friends, trapping them and leaving them to Cronus's mercy. Ropes appeared to bind them as Cronus stalked over with his scythe raised and a predatory gleam in his eyes. Jay shouted something I couldn't make out but the God of time just laughed again and bought his scythe down on Jay. The blue haze of my vision faded leaving me trembling in the darkness. Had Cronus already killed the guy I loved and my friends?

No, he couldn't have! I would have sensed if on of my team had died, they properly would end up in the same dead place I was now. With out thinking I glanced around for any signs of my friends but was only greeted with cold blackness. I had to get out of here. Closing my eyes I tried to remember how I had escaped the first time. I remembered crying and feeling cold before seeing a bright light. My eyes flew open and I began to search for the same bright light. Just like before, the ground felt ice cold under my bare feet and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore the fear build up in my stomach. Gritting my teeth I sunk my nails into the soft flesh of my palm, letting the pain distract me. This time was different, I knew I wasn't dead.

Just as I relaxed, the bright light suddenly appeared. It radiated warmth, drawing my body in. Smiling I sprinted into the light, eager to escape the darkness. For a moment everything was lost in the blinding white light but when it eventually died down I found myself staring into cold darkness again. For a second I began to panic, thinking I was back where I started but this darkness felt different. The air also smelt funny too . . . wait air?

I took an experimental breath, feeling my chest expanded as the air flowed into my lungs. I quickly exhaled and took another breath. I could breathe now but did that mean? Hold as still as possible, I listened out into the darkness. Sure enough I could hear the rhythmic thumping of my heart. I tried to wriggle my fingers and toes, gasping slightly when my fingers curled around something that felt like a dead flower. I was alive! No more just being a spirit unable to feel anything physical, I was here now, back in my body where I belonged. Happily I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by more darkness. Frowning I tried to sit up, hitting my head on something hard. My lungs began to burn as I tried to breath in stale air. Whatever place I was in smelled strangely of oak and satin. Panic began to rise in my throat, where was I? I spread my arms out but found I couldn't move them very far either. Gently I felt my way around the strange place I was in. The walls were almost hugging my body and covered in some sort material that felt like satin. Just above my nose I could feel wood sloping up slightly like a lid. Had some one put me in a box or something?

The world seemed too blurred as the darkness was replaced by shades of blue. In my vision I could see a grave yard. Rows and rows of what I presumed were white tomb stones lined the yard, the graves of those who had passed on. In the very back corner was a large pile of dirt that looked like a newly filled in grave. White flowers sat on top of the dirt pile. Beside the mound lay a flat tomb stone that hadn't been erected yet. My heart raced as I read the name inscribed on the stone, _Theresa._

My vision faded, leaving me back in the dark. Panic clutched at my heart. I wasn't in a box but a coffin, buried 2 metres under ground! My breathing was ragged as I tried to suck in enough air. Already I was starting to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. Screw being immortal, if I didn't get fresh air within the next two minutes I would slip back into unconsciousness and never gets out of here. My hands felt frantically around the coffin for a latch or something to open but of coarse coffin builders hadn't factored in people coming back to life. When my latch search failed, I braced my hands against the wooden lid and began to push. However the weight of the dirt on the lid did make it impossible to open. Regardless I kept trying to push but my arms ached as their strength faded. My throat burned as I tried to suck in another painful breath of stale air. Breathing felt like someone was strangling me. My hands stopped pushing and flopped to my sides as fatigue seized my body. By now my head felt like a lead weight and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was losing the battle fast.

Through the fog in my head some thing took hold of me, telling me to try one last thing. Slowly I raised my hand and took in one final pain filled gasp of dead air. My muscles contracted and relaxed as I focused my thoughts on one thing; water. Sure enough water droplets began to form on my hand. Tensing my muscles, I summoned more water, drawing it out of the air, wood and soil around me. I let the image of Jay holding my supposedly lifeless body fill my mind, gathering the tears that streamed down my cheeks. Eventually I had enough water to fill half of the coffin. Sighing I took a deep breath under the water, filling my burning lungs with much needed oxygen. Almost immediately the fog began to lift from my head. Being able to breath in water had bought me a few more minutes but I still had to get out of this coffin soon.

I traced around the inside of my prison, trying to get a mental idea of my surroundings. It felt like your standard coffin shape, leaving me a bit of room around my head and feet. I could feel the points where the coffin was jointed together. An idea quickly began to form in my head. I had seen Odie blow up stuff enough times to know these weaker parts would shatter first if put under enough pressure. The only problem was there wasn't any pressure inside here, yet. Closing my eyes, I focused on the weak points of the coffin imagining the pressure building around me and the coffin shattering from the inside out. I could feel the coffin responding to my telekinetic powers.

With my mind, I pushed against the coffin walls until finally they cracked. The weight of the earth on top of me knocked the breath out of me but I started to claw away at the dirt. However I'd lost the protective bubble of water that was allowing me to breath. My lungs started to burn again, a painful reminder that I only had minutes to reach the surface. Biting my lip, I clawed at the earth in the direction I hoped was up. The water I summoned earlier had made the soil damp, making it slightly easier to dig through but my muscles screamed in protest. Lack of oxygen plus the weight of the soil and the fact that I hadn't used my muscles in who knows how long were starting to take their toll on me. My movements became more sluggish as the heavy fog began to fill my head again, when suddenly I heard a faint scratching sound. Twisting around, I tried to pin point where the sound was coming from but everything was a blur. The scratching sound grew louder I could hear a rhythmic pounding above me, like someone digging. Clenching my teeth, I clawed away at the last few centimetres of dirt. At last I felt my right hand break through the dirt and into open air. Something suddenly sunk into my wrist causing me to scream as the pain shot up my arm. The thing began to pull until finally my head broke through the surface.

Shakily I pulled my body out of the hole, collapsing on the cool grass. I began hyperventilating, trying to get air into my lungs. Finally my breathing slowed as I sucked in the cool air. My blurred vision slowly came back into focus. At first all I could make out was orange and pink streaks above me but as the world stopped spinning I realized I was looking at the dusk sky. Whatever was latched on my wrist suddenly let go and started licking my face. Stiffly I turned to see Ruby panting beside me. The wolf cub barked happily and nuzzled my face.

"Hey girl," I croaked pushing her away from me. Slowly I pushed myself into a sitting position. Blood gushed from a set of teeth marks on my wrist. Snapping around, I pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered. It took a few more minutes before I could stand. My legs wobbled and threatened to give way under me so I had to lean on Ruby. Eventually we managed to limp over to a small pond in the centre of the grave yard. Gently I cupped my hand, summoning the water out of the pond and letting it wind around my bleeding wrist. After a minute or two I bought my hand up, letting the water run over me and wash all the blood and dirt from my body. Once I was clean I sat beside Ruby and stroked her head.

"I guess that was why Alice was worried about me coming back," I remarked shaking my head. Ruby just snorted. Sighing I looked up at the dusk sky and frowned. Wasn't it dusk in my vision? My eyes flew wide as I jumped to my feet.

"We have to go save Jay and the others!" I cried. Ruby leapt to her feet and ran down to a small clump of trees. I started to run after her but tripped over something. Cursing, I looked down and finally saw what I was wearing. Some smart person had decided to dress me in an ankle length strapless dress of all things. I had to admit it did look good but there was no way I could run, let alone fight in something like this. Reaching down I seized the hem of the dress and ripped into off so the dress now came above my knee. Standing up I did a few practice kicks before racing after Ruby.

The wolf cub stood impatiently by some sort of stream. I stopped and looked between the stream and Ruby.

"What now? I need to get to Jay and the others!" I cried. Ruby rolled her eyes and waded into the stream and began to swim. It took me a minute to catch her drift.

"Oh," I murmured remembering that there was a stream that ran through the park near the school. It must be the same one. Without hesitating I leapt, feeling my body change as soon as I hit the water. My legs merged together to form a long green tail. Seizing Ruby's paw, I launched forward dragging the poor pup behind me. The fresh water tasted different to the salty ocean water I was familiar with but I was still able to breathe. Eventually we ended up down stream at the park. After checking to make sure no one was looking, I pulled myself and Ruby onto bank and changed back. Like before I stumbled a bit after the change but it didn't last long. When I could finally walk in a straight line, I raced towards the school with Ruby at my heels.

Running through the school hallway bare foot felt strange. Everything felt as if it were a dream and that I would wake up into reality any moment now, except what reality? As we rounded a corner Ruby looked at me curiously as I cursed.

"How am I supposed to get through the door without a pendent key?" I muttered angrily to myself. We were in luck though because when we arrived at the janitor's closet, the door was already open. Without thinking I dashed inside. A large golden statue of Zeus stood in the middle of the central room but I didn't pay any attention to it. Ideally I properly should have gone to Hera or Persephone and explained that I was alive first but I only had one person in mind, Hermes.

The Messenger God nearly fainted when Ruby and I barged into his room. (I wonder why?)

"Theresa?" He stuttered slowly reaching out to touch me.

"Is that you? No it can't be you are dead, or can it? Did Hades free you from the under world?"

"Later Hermes!" I snapped.

"Jay and the others are in trouble possibly dead! I need you to send me to where they were fighting Cronus now!" Hermes stared at me wide eyed.

"Um okay ahh," he muttered opening the portal. Ruby panted beside me. Flexing my hand, I summoned water for her to drink but unfortunate Hermes saw.

"How did you do that Theresa? How are you even here? Last I saw you, you were buried under 2 metres of dirt!" I flashed him a quick smile.

"Ruby dug me out. Please Hermes I'll tell you everything later promise." The god nodded shakily and pointed to the portal.

"She's ready to go," he murmured quietly.

"Thanks!" I shouted back to him as I jumped through the portal. I landed on a rocky outcrop over looking the beach. Ruby landed softly behind me and look to me for orders. Gesturing for her to be quiet, I crawled further up the rocks to get a view of the beach. Just like in my vision, Atlanta and the others were bound together in a ring of fire. Cronus stalked towards them scythe raised.

"Ah Jay, so sorry your efforts were wasted, though I did enjoy watching you rage," Cronus purred, squatting down next to Jay. Jay death glared him, causing the God to chuckle.

"Chin up though, the world may be doomed but you should be happy. I'm sending you straight to your beloved. Dear Theresa won't mind your failure I don't think." The god paused looking thoughtful. I bit my tongue before I said something I regretted.

"Say hello to her for me would you Jay?" He laughed raising his scythe above Jay.

"Just because I know you're so eager to reach her, I'll kill you first."

A smile pulled at my lips as I jumped down from the rocks.

**I wonder what it would be like to dig yourself out of your own grave? **

**As usual, plz review! **

**Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey

Thnx so much to every one for there reviews, especially (Classofthetitans711, Purple Peace, Aussie Shelia and Miss Eskimojo!). Hope u can keep it up! I've been wanting to write this chpt since the start, now I finally finished it! Hope u enjoy it.

_XATLANTAX_

I cringed away as Cronus's scythe came down on Jay. This really was the end, I realised sadly; the end of us and the end of the world. Beside me, Archie squeeze my hand, in an attempt to comfort me. Twisting around, I smiled sadly at him while waiting for Jay to scream. At least I had Archie here with me, so I wouldn't be alone. It felt weird for me to just give up this easily but unlike before, it was clear we weren't getting out of this alive. Closing my eyes, I prepared my self to hear Jay's last scream. It never came. Instead I heard a soft thump coming from the rocks but didn't bother to look up until I heard her voice.

"Why bother Cronus? I'm standing right here!" I froze. It couldn't be could it? My eyes shout open as I gasped. Theresa stood there, her flame coloured hair glowing in the light of the setting sun. Her gaze was firmly fixed on Cronus, though her eyes glowed a strange aqua colour. Next to me Jay's head shot up as he stared at her.

"Theresa?" he whispered weakly. Theresa turned slightly and smiled at him.

"Right here," she said smirking. Cronus just stared at her opened mouthed.

"It can't be you were dead!" he yelled pointing accusingly at her. Theresa dismissed him with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter now, I'm here and you are going down!" Her voice was low and threatening, something I had never heard before. I struggled against the ropes, trying to get a better view over the flames. Cronus's eyes narrowed on Theresa as he lowered his scythe.

"I don't know how you escaped the underworld but I'll be more than happy to send you back!" He hissed, gesturing across to Agnon.

"Finish her. Your in luck Jay, you get to watch your beloved die all over again!"

"No!" Jay cried out, fighting against his bonds. Theresa just kept smiling.

"Bring it on!" she shouted. Agnon nodded towards Cronus and charged forward. Theresa crouched down low before springing up and kicking the giant in the face. Agnon screamed as he fell face first into the ground and passed out. A red skinned giant followed up, leaping at Theresa from behind. However she ducked to avoid it, bringing her foot around and managing to hook him under the chin with a round house kick. Jay was rigid next to me, eyes desperately following Theresa. It was like he was afraid to believe she was here alive. Honestly I couldn't blame him, plus from what I could hear behind me, it sounded like Odie couldn't wrap his head around what was happening either. I looked over to Archie and rolled my eyes... It was times like this I was glad I had a simple mind.

A group of three giants now surrounded my friend. She glanced around nervously at them before fixing her eyes on Neil.

"Neil, I need a weapon now!" she screamed running towards him. Neil stared blankly at her for a second before she plucked her nun chucks from his grip. Odie stretched out to grasp Theresa's hand.

"Are you really here?" he asked in disbelief. Theresa looked up at the giants running towards her.

"Not the best time now Odie," She yelled, rushing towards the giants. Theresa moved as if she was in water. She danced gracefully around the blundering giants but still managed to strike with enough force to knock them down. Out of the corner of my eye I could make out Cronus studying her thoughtfully. Quickly Theresa slide between a giant's legs, bringing her nun chucks up to score him in a male's most prized area.

"Yeah, go Theresa!" I shouted happily across the beach. Herry and Archie followed suit, cheering Theresa on.

Than was lost, eyes glued to Theresa's fight while trying to keep the ring of fire trapping us going. The flames dropped slightly, giving me a better view of the battle field. Theresa continued fighting more fiercely than I had ever seen before, being dead for the past six weeks hadn't weakened her at all. Jay squirmed beside me, causing my attention to redirect to him.

"What's wrong Jay?" I asked. Archie snorted.

"Okay aside from the obvious," I corrected, digging my fingers into Archie's side to shut him up. Jay frowned.

"There's something different about Theresa?" he whispered, voice cracking on her name. Herry shrugged.

"She has been dead for 6 weeks Jay; we could cut her some slack?" Jay shook his head and sighed.

"Jay's right Herry, look at her moves. Have you ever seen Theresa move that gracefully before?" Odie piped up.

"Or her eyes changing from green to aqua?" Neil added hastily. Jay shot another desperate look at Theresa.

"I just want her to be okay," he whispered pleadingly. I was about to answer when aloud crash caught my attention. Theresa has just shoved a blue double headed giant into the rocks and was looking up expectantly.

"I could use a little help here Ruby?" She muttered. Ruby yelped and jumped down to the beach. Twisting around she snarled at Agnon who had finally come around. Growling, she leapt at him, but changed mid jump. I stared at where the small husky had once stood. Now a reddish coloured wolf paced there with a snake tail. My eyes flew wide as I turned to Archie.

"Didn't see that coming?" I murmured. Archie nodded.

"I just wish we were out there helping." I looked over to where Ruby was using Agnon as her chew toy. Agnon squealed and gave Cronus a pleading look for help. The god of time merely shook his head.

"This has gone one long enough, I want her dead. Than!" Cronus ordered. Than nodded and dropped the wall of fire around us. For the first time I noticed the sun had set, replaced by a silvery full moon. Than turned to face Theresa.

"I'm sorry Love, but I need to do this for us! I'm not going to let you get away from me this time." Theresa spun around just in time to see a wave of fire coming towards her. Her lips formed a small 'o' as the fire engulfed her.

"Theresa!" I screamed fighting against my bonds. Beside me Jay stared over the bay.

"No Theresa not again!" he cried as tears streamed down his cheeks. I hung my head as the fire continued to burn.

_XTHERESAX_

I froze as the fire came towards me. How could Than do that? Stupid question to ask considering he had my friends trapped in a ring of fire. Already I could feel the heat grazing my skin. Without thinking I summoned a protective wall of water around me. I doubt I'd need it though, fire couldn't burn water. Outside my bubble, I could hear Atlanta and more precisely Jay's agonizing screams. They thought I was dead? I realised. My heart ached but that also meant Cronus expected me to perish as well. I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips. They were in for a surprise. Breathing in deeply, I spread my arms wide, letting the water fan out over the flames. As the fire died, I felt the full force of the full moon on my back. Before it felt uncomfortable but now I felt powerful. The sun may power fire, but the moon controlled water. As the last of the flames dissipated I was left standing on the beach. Cronus and than's gazes were fixed on my friends which kind of peeved me off. Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

"Um excuse me!" I coughed trying to hide my smile. "I thought we were fighting here?" Jay's gaze lifted to meet mine. Tears stained his cheeks but when he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Theresa you're. . ." Atlanta began before being cut off.

"Alive after that?' Than stuttered in disbelief. I held up my fingers.

"For the second time today," I smirked. Cronus's eyes narrowed on me like a cat's gaze.

"But how?" He muttered, studying me. I couldn't help shivering under his blood red eyes.

"I though you would know considering you're the reason I'm here." Cronus cocked an eye brow quizzically.

"Really?" he muttered sarcastically. I pressed my lips together and glared at him.

"That's right, I'm Aqua's daughter!" Cronus froze and stared at me.

"No it can't be?" he stuttered generally taken back. My friends gave each other blank looks. It looked like I was going to have a lot of explaining to do once I got them out of this. Clenching my teeth, I raised my arm out to the side.

"Do you need proof?" I shouted closing my fist. Already I could feel the water flowing though my body. The water began to gather and form in my hand. In my mind I pictured a long whip like formation and immediately the water obeyed. Shifting my weight forward, I bough the water whip above my head and down across Than. He squeaked as I bought it down again and again, twisting and turning around just like I practiced countless times with Alice.

I could feel Odie's quizzically stare boring through my back but his questions would have to wait until after I saved all our butts. Than had recovered from his shock and summoned a wall of fire. Smiling I let my whip drop and through my arms back. Tensing my muscles, I let the water gather behind me, taking on the form of two twenty foot waves. Quickly I sprinted forward, the waves following behind me. Swinging around, I raised my arm, letting the waves crash into Than. The boy staggered to his feet and shot a blast of fire towards me, which I simply knocked to the side.

"It's a full moon Than and we're standing on a beach, None of your attacks will be able to touch me." Than's mouth dropped but no sound came out.

"Further more, water always trumps fire!" I said winking at him. Clenching his fists, Than charged me which was a big mistake. Stepping back, I let water gather around my foot. As Than closed in on me I kicked out, scoring him right underneath the chin. Than went flying into the rocky outcrops and dropped to the beach unconscious. To my left I could hear Atlanta and Herry cheering for me. I looked over at them and was surprised to see even Archie smiling back at me.

"Way to go Theresa!" He cheered. Jay slumped next to Atlanta, looking at me though pained eyes. I swallowed a sob when I saw him. Of coarse this was too much for him, he didn't know if was alive or dead or going to die in front of him again. I began to run across to him, when another wall of fire blocked my path. Squealing, I jumped back to see Cronus walking towards me.

"I must admit I'm impressed Theresa, you have the same amount of fighting spirit your mother and sister both had," He said applauding.

"What did you do with Aqua?' I snarled, summoning the water whip to my hand again. Cronus just grinned evilly.

"All in good time, I'll send you to join her, assuming that is you inherited her immortality?" I choked but kept my focus on Cronus. We circled each other like lions, waiting for the kill.

"Now I see the reason to fake your death, though I didn't think you would ever be this cruel to poor Jay. Looks like cruelty runs in the family." Cronus purred. I bit my lip to stop anything I regretted coming out. Unfortunately Cronus had a point. If Poseidon was my grand father, then that meant . . . Clenching my fists, I shook the thought a way, I had bigger things to focus on right now.

Finally Cronus became to impatient and launched forward. Greek fire slammed into the left side of my body. I screamed in pain even though the fire left no traces on me. Twisting around, my gaze narrowed on Cronus. Breathing deeply I called to the ocean, summoning its waters to me. The tide surged in around my ankles and I began to feel stronger. The image of another twenty foot wave formed in my mind. Flexing my fingers, I raised my arm, sending the wave crashing into Cronus. It was hardly enough to kill or even injure the god but it did slow him down.

Without thinking I summoned wave after wave, keeping Cronus trapped against the ground. Unfortunately after a minute of so, the strain caught up with me. Trembling, my knees gave way under neath me and I collapsed. I lay there on the beach, breathing hard. Damn it, I hadn't thought about the after effects of something like that. Wincing I pushed my self to my feet, summoning my whip once more. By now Cronus had staggered to his feet, though he looked like a drowned rat.

"That was impressive Theresa; I never expected that amount of power." The god wiped the salt water from his mouth and took on a defensive stance. I mirrored him, fists raised.

"I can give you a lot more if need be," I shouted, panting slightly at the effort. Neither of us could keep fighting much longer. Cronus seemed to notice this and stepped back.

"I very much doubt that Theresa, perhaps we can find out another time." He paused looking thoughtful.

"Today won't be a total loss though, I'll still wipe out the prophecy," Cronus smirked. I frowned.

"What do you mean? All seven of us are here?" Cronus shook his head and smiled.

"Something you should learn Theresa, mortals break all too easily." Greek fire blazed to life in his hands. I glanced back at my fiends making the connection a second to late.

"No!" I gasped as Cronus aimed the fire ball at my friends. As soon as the flames leapt from his hands, the god disappeared though his portal. I looked desperately between my friends and the in coming fire. I didn't have time to summon a protective barrier. There was only one way I could think to stop the flames before they killed Jay and the others. Gritting my teeth, I ran forward, jumping in between my friends and the fire. Immediately I felt the hot searing flames caressing my skin. As I collided with the ground, my vision began to blur and fade. Darkness began to consume me once more droning out Jay's frantic cries. As my eyes closed I secret hoped begin immortal didn't mean I burn like a vampire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt 15 is dedicated too classofthetitans711, Miss Eskimojo, Purple Peace and Shabangabang. Thnx so much for your reviews! Sry this took so long to update but I didn't get much time between looking after our new dog Rogan, and doing exams. I'm free from the latter now so I should be able to update more. Well enjoy!

_XJAYX_

The world stopped.

"Theresa, NOOOOO!" My frantic screams ripped from my throat. A feeling of dread grasped me as I stared Theresa's crumpled figure lying only metres away from me. This was just like before, 6 weeks ago when she died. . . Suddenly all the pain I'd felt before, all the sadness, terror, anguish and concern that had consumed within me in the past battle dissipated. Why did she have to keep dying to save me? My vision narrowed until I only saw Theresa's body. Nothing else mattered. I struggled against the bonds, which finally gave way. With out thinking, I sprinted across the beach and feel to my knees beside her. I knew she was dead; no one could have survived that. But still I had to hold her.

"Theresa," I choked softly, sliding my arms around her. Gently I bought her body to rest against mine, cradling her tightly. Tears ran down my face as my heart all but stopped. She was gone from me, just like before. Atlanta came to kneel beside me, head resting on my shoulder.

"Jay, I'm sorry Theresa . . . wait?" Her gaze fixed on Theresa, as she grasped her hand. I twisted slightly to see her bewildered expression.

"Jay," She stuttered turning to face me. "Can't you feel it, she's . . . warm." I frowned through my tears, what did it matter if she was warm? As if to prove a point, I felt something move in my arms. Looking down I watched as Theresa squirmed. I felt her warm breath as her chest fell. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, lively aqua pools staring back at me. Theresa's lips pulled in to the smile I loved the most as she looked up at me.

"Hey," she whispered, struggling to sit up. My heart thundered through my chest. Did I dare to believe?

"Are you alive?" I asked slowly, trying to stop my body from shaking. Theresa gave me a sympathetic smile and rested her hand on my cheek. It felt warm and soft just like I remembered.

"Yes," was all she said. Immediately my arms closed around her, embracing her tightly against me. She grunted at the impact but sure enough her arms squeezed me back. If there was any doubt she wasn't real, they were gone now. Theresa was alive and here with me. I let my grip slip slightly as Theresa pulled back to face me. I swooped down quickly and seized her lips. She kissed back hard against me. Both of us were faintly aware of the others coming up cautiously behind us. Archie knelt down beside Atlanta smiling.

"Only Drama queen would be able to do something like this." I couldn't help chuckling inwardly but stopped when Theresa pushed her self away from. Fear took hold of me as I watched her pant. Had I upset her? As if she could read my thoughts, she shook her head.

"It's not that Jay, its just I kinda need to breath," She laughed. I smiled back I pulled her close to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scanning her for injuries. There were bleeding marks down her arm but other wise she looked fine. Well maybe not fine, but okay. I was jolted from my thoughts by a large hand seizing my shoulder. I looked up, surprised to see Herry leaning over me. His eyes lit up as he saw Theresa.

"Don't we get a hug as well?" He asked eyes fixed on Theresa. Theresa giggled and opened her arms.

"Well are you going to hug me or not?" Herry quickly swept her up in a bone crushing bear hug. Next Atlanta lunged at her, nearly smothering her as she sobbed. Odie, Neil and even Archie hugged her fiercely, but not quite as dangerously as the other two. Theresa seemed a little lost and confused by every thing which I guess was understandable. When the others had finished nearly killing my girl friend, I pulled her back into my lap. Slowly I reached out to play with the dolphin pendent around her neck. Theresa's curious eyes bore into me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I frowned. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Odie.

"What isn't wrong Theresa? You DIED! Then you appear to save us with glowing aqua coloured eyes and the ability to throw tidal wave at gods!" Odie's moves became really animated, also most knocking me and Atlanta out.

"Further more there were like three times in that battle in which you should have died, but you didn't!" Theresa dropped her gaze self consciously, blushing. I bit my lip as I listened to her heart race.

"Well ahh, it's kinda hard to explain," Theresa muttered, shifting uncomfortably beside me. Suddenly her body slumped with only my arms stopping her from hitting the sandy floor. Gently I let her rest against my chest.

"Theresa are you alright?" I asked desperately tightening my grip on her. Theresa lifted her head and smiled weakly.

"Yeah just worn out, digging yourself out of you own grave will do that to you.' I nodded, relieved she was okay. Theresa glared at Odie.

"I suppose if I tell you I never actually died and this was all Thanatos' fault you would let it go?" Odie shook his head fiercely and Atlanta and I both raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Theresa tried again to sit up but couldn't because of my arms.

"Fine I'll tell you guys when we get back to the school. Alice better be there or else I'll be really dead." I winced at those last words.

"Promise me no more dying for a while ok?" I asked hopefully. Theresa looked at me sympathetically before reaching up to kiss me.

"Okay promise," She whispered in between kisses. We were broken apart by Neil's angry cough.

"Really you two, we put up with the first kiss but if you need more GET A ROOM!" he shouted in his diva style. Theresa and I looked at him and burst out laughing. Neil pouted and focused his steely blue gaze on Theresa.

"And you," he snarled, pointing accusingly at her, causing her to jump. "How many times do I have to tell you, the dead look doesn't look any good on you?" I chuckled but Theresa's eyes narrowed on him. With a flick of her wrist she sent another tidal wave to crush him. I could hear Neil's terrified squeals as he ran up the beach away from the giant wave, but he eventually got dunked. Odie glanced nervously at Theresa.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, eyes flickering between Neil and the water. Atlanta laughed.

"Yes it was, way to go Theresa," she shouted high fiving her friend. We all burst out laughing as Neil stomped angrily over to the truck.

"Stupid girls," he muttered slamming the door. Herry wiped his fore head and began to walk towards the car. Theresa looked between us and the car, and made a move to stand up. I pulled her back down though, scooping her up in my arms. She squirmed as I carried her, aqua eyes boring into mine.

"Why?' she huffed as I smiled.

"You left me stranded for 6 weeks; I'm not letting you go that easily." Beside me Atlanta mouthed. "Give him a break". Theresa threw up her hands and slumped back against me in defeat. She was too tired to do anything else. When we finally got to the car, Theresa broke free of my grasp and climbed in the back beside Atlanta, eyeing the blood stains on the seat.

"Where did these come from?" She asked curiously. I shook my head.

"When we carried you back bleeding and dying." I felt a stab of pain in my gut at the memory. Theresa must have noticed because her lips formed a stunned O and she fell silent for a moment.

I was about to sit next to her, when she stopped me.

"Ruby," she shouted. I'd pretty much had forgotten the dog, when it came trotting up beside us. Well it wasn't technically a dog any more, more like a wolf with a snake's tail. Ruby gave a happy bark and leapt onto the girls laps'. I shrugged and slipped in beside them. As we drove Theresa and Atlanta talked, leaving me and Archie out. I met his gaze, over the massive wolf sitting beside me. He raised an eyebrow quizzically and I shrugged. Neither of us would fully be able to understand girls. His hand rest on Atlanta's lap just like mine was draped around Theresa's waist. After a while the girls stopped talking and Theresa rested her head against my shoulder. Her eyes were half closed, as her breathing slowed. It was only now I realised how worn out she really was. Smiling, I shifted so she was more comfortable and watched as her eyes finally closed.

_XTHERESAX_

I winced as the light penetrated my eyelids. My body felt heavy and sluggish and not at all like moving. Fighting had wiped me out more than I thought it would. I shift slightly trying to get more comfortable when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Groaning, I opened my eyes a fraction to see who was going to die for waking me up. I heard Jay chuckle as I groaned.

"Where at the school," he whispered softly, nudging me into a sitting position. Every muscle in my body screamed in protest but I ignored them. Stiffly I stretched and waited for the world to come back into focus. The first thing I was aware of was Jay's concerned brown eyes melting into mine. The last time I had seen them before I 'died' was when I ran out the door on him. Guilt twinged in my stomach as I stared back at him.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain everything aren't I?" I muttered, trying to blow a stray stand of hair out of my face. Jay leaned over and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yes unfortunately," he murmured, trying not to laugh. Sighing, I dug my fingers into his ribs and jumped out of the truck. Jay lingered behind me but I knew if I showed how tired I was, I properly would be carried again. Usually I wouldn't object but today I didn't want them to worry. Jay climbed out and wrapped his arm around my waist. Closing my eyes, I reached into his mind. There was an overwhelming feeling of relief and love as he stared down at me, but also fear like this was all some random dream and he would wake up to find me dead again. Shuddering, I returned to my own mind. Seizing his other hand, I squeezed it tightly.

"Jay I'm alive, and I'm not leaving you again," I whispered. He looked stunned for a moment, but then nodded.

"Lets get going," he murmured, leading the way.

As we walked down the halls to the janitor's closet it occurred to me just how much trouble I would be in. The first thing I noticed as we walked through the portal into the main hall was Hermes frantic yelps.

"I tell you I saw Theresa, she alive!" he cried to Zeus and Hera. Ares snorted.

"That's impossible; people don't come back from the dead like that." Hermes shook his head fiercely.

"Ares, she walked right through with that dog of hers and use my portal," he argued. Hera held her hand up for silence.

"We need to investigate this, Persephone is it possible Hades released Theresa?" The goddess asked. Persephone shook her head.

"I would know if her spirit passed out of the under world," she replied nervously.

"Though you couldn't find her spirit will you were there?" Chiron said sympathetically. Persephone wiped away a few tears.

"No I couldn't," she whispered. Oh yes, I was in deep trouble.

"I think I know why you couldn't find her Persephone," Odie said walking into the view of the gods. Hera glared at him.

"Why not?" She grunted. I sighed stepping forward.

"Properly because I'm here after saving their buts form Cronus," I announced. The gods' eyes widened as I came into view.

"Theresa?" Persephone croaked. I sent her a tired smile.

"Here and alive," I murmured before I was smothered in Persephone's hug. The other gods, particularly Chiron just stared at me.

"But how?" Chiron snorted, eyeing my up. I squirmed awkwardly.

"Long, Long story," I replied shrinking closer to Jay. The gods looked at me expectedly.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Hercules asked, snacking on a bag of chips. I swallowed nervously.

"Yeah I guess but I'm kinda waiting for someone." Now not only were the gods staring at me, by my friends as well. Jay's arm tightened around me.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

I swallowed, closing my eyes. Alice where are you?

"Properly the person who's been taking care of her for the past 6 weeks," A voice rang out. I jerked up and smiled.

"Alice!" I cried running up to hug her. Jay stared after me bewildered.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously glaring at us. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off.

"What are you doing here Alice?' Zeus asked opening his arms for a hug. Alice nodded at him but made no move to leave my side.

"Like I said before, I'm here to take care of my family." Zeus frowned. I threw up my hands and stormed way from Alice.

"Enough already, look Alice is my sister," I shouted. Zeus froze, eyes glued to me. The other gods just stared at each other. I looked over to Atlanta and Jay who were shaking their heads.

"You never said you had a sister," Atlanta said accusingly.

"I would have told you if I knew I had one," I resorted back. Jay looked between me and Alice, frowning.

"Why are the gods reacting this way to Alice," he asked sceptically. Hera answered for me.

"Because Alice is our niece, she is Poseidon's granddaughter which means Theresa is also." Archie shrugged.

"We all know Theresa is related to Poseidon, so what's the big deal?" I looked down, feeling the weight of everyone's stares on me.

"Like Hera said, I'm Poseidon's _granddaughter, _as in my mother was his Daughter," I replied.

"Don't forget Theseus being our father," Alice added in. I glared at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Alice held up her hands and sat down. Odie stepped forward shaking his head.

"Wait a minute, that would mean both of you are over 4000 years old. That's not possible since Theresa is only 17." I sighed, walking over to sit next to Jay. His arm wrapped around my waist, but he gave me a curious look. Something in my stomach began to sink.

"You would be surprised Odie, what I've gone through in the past 6 weeks shouldn't be possible either." Twisting around I fixed my gaze on Alice.

"So are you going to explain the story or am I?"

Well there's chpt 15, hope you enjoyed it! Next chpt will be the final chpt for this story *sigh*, but thnx again to classofthetitans711 and Miss Eskimojo for their support and reviews! (It properly wouldn't have been finished without you guys so thnx"

As usual plz review!

Thnx luv Aussie Heroine


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, the final chpt for this story is here! *sigh* Big thnx to Classofthetitans711 and Miss Eskimojo for their support and for reviewing every chpt. Without you, this properly wouldn't have been finished. So this chpt is dedicated to you. Also big thnx to Shabangabang and Purple peace for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the last chpt!

_XTHERESAX_

"Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Herry asked eyeing the half empty pizza box beside me. I glanced down at the box as my stomach clenched. Smiling, I pushed it towards him.

"Sure, you can have the rest Herry."

"Sweet!" he cried, snatching the box and gulping the remains of the greasy pizza down. I tried not to retch, instead sinking closer to Jay. His arm tightened around my waist as he chuckled at Herry.

"You do know the whole reason we got all this pizza is for you," he mused, looking down at me.

"You should eat more." I refused to look at the remains of the pizza, instead twisting around to face him.

"You're not going to get me to eat 6 weeks worth of food! Besides I've only been back less than twelve hours." I saw Jay wince inwardly and mentally kicked my self. I kept forgetting what they had suffered through in these past weeks. Like Alice said, it would take more than a few apologies and hugs for everything to go back to normal, well as near to normal as our lives can get.

I glanced back up at Jay again, trying to read him. Only four hours before, I'd suffered though the long awkward speech of what I now was and why everything had happened. I'd say they took it well considering, though Odie keeps looking at me like I'm some kind of science experiment and Neil is hiding from me after I drenched him with that wave. Apart from that, every one seems okay with it though. Jay noticed me staring and shifts to meet my gaze. Blushing I squirm away and focus on the TV. Some random movie Odie picked flickers across the screen, but no one pays attention to it. Odie has already passed out on the couch, mouth hanging wide open. (I'm surprised no one's dropped anything in there yet) Herry was next to him, wiping the pizza sauce away form his face with the back of his hand, but even his eyes were starting to glaze over. Atlanta and Archie were lying next to each other in front of the TV looking really cute together. Yep, things are already getting back to normal here.

Glancing across at the clock on the microwave, I make it out to be around 4 am in the morning. Four hours ago, they all came rushing in the door with pizza, eager to celebrate the fact that I was alive. I enjoyed every minute of it but let's just say greasy pizza and a movie weren't exactly what you would expect when coming back from the dead.

The movie credits began to roll as I pushed myself stiffly to reach for the remote. The others may be tired but I was near dead from exhaustion. The six weeks of training had drained my mentally and the fight had drained my physically. Jay noticed my movement and reached across to snatch the remote before I could grasp it. Raising his arm he shut the TV off and turned to face the others.

"You guys really should get some sleep," he remarked as Odie bolted awake.

"Yeah I guess," Herry mumbled, peeling himself off the couch. Atlanta's eyelids fluttered open as she turned to poke Archie in the ribs. Archie jolted awake and glanced around confused.

"What?" he asked staring blankly around him. Atlanta laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Bed," she ordered pointing in the direction of the stairs. Archie shrugged and followed the others out. Atlanta paused and walked over towards me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight?" she asked. I tilted my head back to see Jay. Some how I didn't think he was going to leave my side for a while.

"Don't worry Atlanta I'll be fine. Just don't expect to see me any time today," I mumbled. She smiled and walked out, leaving me alone with Jay. I made a move to stand up but his arm kept me firmly in place.

"This isn't going to be a regular thing is it?" I asked sounding slightly annoyed. Jay just smiled.

"You look tired," he noted.

"Gee I wonder what gave that away?" I muttered. Suddenly his grip on me loosened as he pushed me to my feet. I swayed slightly, partly from fatigue but also from the fact I was still getting over the effects of being out of my body from weeks on end. Jay's arm wrapped around my waist, guiding me up the stairs to the roof. The cool night air felt nice against my skin. I felt a lot better now that I was in a tank top and skirt rather than that awkward dress I'd worn when I dug myself out of my grave. I shuddered at the memory causing Jay to look at me curiously.

"Is something wrong" he asked, looking concerned. I shook my head.

"No just trying to forget something." He gave me a sympathetic smile as he pulled me toward the deck chair in the middle of the roof. With out hesitating I sunk down gratefully, snuggling in closer to him. Some part of me knew this was what he wanted all along. Jay's arm pulled me closer as he stared out over the city scape.

On the horizon I could just make out the pale blue as the sky changed from night to dawn. I could imagine the dawning sun light dancing across the ocean waves in the harbour.

Closing my eyes, I could almost feel the cool water gliding over my skin. As we sat in silence, I wondered where Alice was. She said she would call soon and take me back for more training. (All of me this time)

I began to doze off when I felt Jay's arm tense. Drowsily I looked up at him, searching the darkness for his eyes. They bored into mine, but were clouded.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice tightening as I dreaded the answer. Jay sighed and stroked my shoulder.

"Nothing," he murmured but stopped when he saw my expression. He knew he couldn't hide things like this from me.

"Its just, I'm afraid." I frowned.

"Why? Cronus wont be back for a while and everyone is safe?" Jay shook his head and held my tighter.

"Its you I'm afraid for. I've watched you die twice Theresa! How do I know that all this isn't a dream? I'm afraid I'll suddenly wake up and you'll be dead again." I bit my lip feeling awkward. Jay rubbed his temples and leaned back.

"I know it sounds stupid but, I can't help it." Sitting up I focused, tensing the muscles in my hand and feeling the familiar pulse as the water came to me. Quickly I turned around, sending the water flying through the air to hit Jay square in the face. He bottled up right stunned. I couldn't help laughing as I scrambled forwards to kiss him. He just sat there unable to move. Smiling I sat back to stare at him.

"Does that prove you're not dreaming?" I asked. Jay smiled, flicking the remaining water at me.

"Yeah, you know you'll get wet as well," he snorted. I shrugged.

"Difference is it doesn't affect me." I stopped, fear suddenly creeping into my stomach again. Jay noticed my silence, and pushed him self up to sit beside me.

"You don't mind this, how I'm different now. Your not upset that I'm not human?" I whispered shifting awkwardly in his embrace. This was the question that had weighed me down for weeks, but now I was dreading the answer. Jay's features softened

"I don't care what you are Theresa, just as long as you stay who you are." I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hey you two, give the sappy reunion stuff a rest already!" Neil barked from down stairs. His nasally voice soon changed into a loud squeal. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Neil's going to have to learn, Ruby never misses her mark!" Jay's eyes trailed down to my bandaged wrist.

"I can see that," he mused. Quickly I hid my arm behind my back. No need to bring that subject up.

We sat like that for a while, jus the two of us watching the sun began to rise over New Olympia, painting the sky bright colours. Yawning I stretched before letting my head fall back to resting against Jay's chest.

"Let's get some sleep now, later I'll take you sailing," he whispered, eyes closing.

"Okay," I replied sleepily. I felt his body relax and I sighed. Finally my eyes closed and I fell into a much needed sleep.

My eye lids fluttered open, watering as the afternoon sun penetrated them. Sitting up, I stretched my back muscles and looked around me. Jay still lay asleep on the deck chair, mouth wide open. I suppressed a giggle, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. I'd let him sleep for a while longer. The sun on my back felt great as I walked over to the stairs. Down in the kitchen I could already smell Athena's cooking. My stomach growled as I rounded the corner. Apparently all the pizza last night had worn off. Herry sat at the kitchen table, gulping down a sandwich while Atlanta perched on the other side tried not to retch. As I walked round into the kitchen, she jumped to her feet and hugged me.

"Hey," I gasped trying to get enough air. Atlanta seemed to get the message and let go. Following her around, I sat beside her with a tub of yogurt, tyring to ignore Herry. Archie suddenly stormed into the kitchen, looking angry. I turned to Atlanta but she just shrugged.

"Neil and the shower again." Smiling I beckoned for Archie to sit beside me. He regarded me suspiciously but sat down any way.

"Do you want me to deal with Neil?' I asked hopefully. Archie's eyes narrowed.

"Good luck trying," he snorted.

"Watch and learn," I laughed focusing my gaze on the ceiling. Already I could feel the hot water pouring down. Quickly I flicked my hand, switching the hot water for cold. Sure enough 5 seconds later, we were rewarded with a high pitch squeal. Atlanta and Archie burst out laughing but Herry looked at me confused.

"What did you do?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"What do you think? I made the water cold of coarse!" I mused.

"But how . . .," Herry began but cut off when he saw me flicker my hand. Archie's gaze suddenly became fearful.

"I forgot you could do that," he stuttered eyeing my hand like it was a cobra head. Atlanta looked over to me and smiled.

"Looks like I found a new weapon," she chuckled, receiving death glares from Archie.

"No you haven't," another voice interrupted. Jay's arms snaked around my shoulders.

"Why?" I asked, trying to look innocent. Jay shook his head.

"I'm still leader and I need to keep peace around here," he replied. I folded my arms and pouted.

"Fine but only for now, I'm not holding any guarantees for later." Jay laughed and nodded.

"Fine by me." Neil's shrieking finally died down as I turned to walk out the door.

"You're not going to let up on Neil are you?" he muttered. I shook my head.

"Nope none of you are safe anymore," I resorted. Jay just smiled and pulled me towards the docks.

"We'll see about that," he said. I didn't feel the need to remind him that we were going on a boat on the ocean.

He had no clue what he was in for.

Tada! The end has finally arrived. Thnx again to everyone who had reviewed. In answer to Shabangabang's question, there won't be a sequel to this, considering it is a sequel to one of my other stories. However if I get enough interest, I may do a series of one shots set after this. So let me know if Ur interested!

Plz'n'thnx luv Aussie Heroine!


End file.
